I Like It
by Min Yoo 93
Summary: Gadis yang terlihat lebih baik dan terlihat lebih bersinar setelah putus dengannya. Park Jimin tak pernah tau perasaan Yoongi yang masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Disana, disebuah tempat yang dingin dan gelap, Yoongi ingin Jimin kembali ke hatinya. Yoonmin, kookmin, HopeV, Namjin. GsMinTaeJin. (Nih! Yoo kasih sequelnya.)
1. Chapter 1 -I Like It-

.

I Like It aka Pretty Woman

Dari Judulnya sudah jelas ini lagu garapan uri suga, dan saya terinspirasi untuk menulis i like it dalam versi YoonMin.

.

.

"Hyung!" Panggil seorang pria dengan buku tebal mendekati Yoongi. Dia adalah Jung Hoseok, sahabat dekat Min Yoongi.

"Weo?!" jawab Yoongi aka suga dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Hoseok menunjukan buku berisi Full Score milik Yoongi. "ini terlalu berharga untuk kau buang hyung!"

"Aku tak membuangnya tapi si botak itu yang melemparnya ke tong sampah."

"Kau berdebat dengan Profesor Do?! Yah! Kau mahasiswa akhir, bagaimana bisa kau berdebat dengan dosen pembimbingmu?!"

"Dia hanya sedang bad mood! Nanti juga dia akan menerima komposisiku kalau sudah lelah. Dia selalu seperti ini." Yoongi berkata sangat santai seolah tak terjadi masalah apapun barusan.

Mengangkat nama baik jurusan dengan meraih berbagai penghargaan dan mengkomposisi musik berbagai penyanyi terkenal seperti Kim Bo Kyung, Jung Yeop, dan penyanyi terkenal lainnya, Min Yoongi menjadi mahasiswa paling disegani oleh mahasiswa di jurusan musik. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir memiliki nama panggung Suga, karena memiliki senyum manis seperti gula. Meskipun, Min Yoongi termasuk senior yang jarang sekali tersenyum. Karena sifatnya, Yoongi terkesan sombong dimata laki-laki, tapi dimata para wanita Min Yoongi adalah pria super cool. Status Yoongi yang selalu single membuat Fansnya bertambah setiap tahun.

Malam setelah latihan piano ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat akunnya yang sudah lama tak ia buka. Sebuah foto wanita cantik muncul diberanda akunnya. Membuat suga penasaran, ia mengerutkan kening melihat nama akun gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit bingung. Yoongi membuka profil gadis itu untuk memastikan bahwa itu gadis yang pernah ia kenal.

"Sh*t!" Maki suga menemukan fakta bahwa gadis super cantik itu memang Park Jimin, Mantan kekasihnya saat Senior High School dulu, dan Dia sudah kulaih satu semester di institut bahkan di dalam Jurusan yang sama dengannya.

Yoongi tak memberi tak menanggapi apapun. Ia kesal menatap fakta betapa cantiknya Jimin sekarang. Jika tombol Unlike itu ada, mungkin Yoongi sudah menekannya detik itu juga. Ia geram melihat banyaknya komentar, suga mencoba melihat dan rata-rata adalah pria yang mencoba mencari muka pada Jimin.

'Jimin-ah! Ayo kita reuni dan hang-out bersama'/'bagaiman a bisa kau sangat cantik?'/'Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasa'

Yoongi mengumpati para lelaki yang memberi komentar pada foto mantan kekasihnya. Bagaiman bisa Jimin menjadi sangat cantik seperti itu? Jimin terlihat lebih baik setelah mereka putus dan itu membuatnya gusar. Yoongi mendengus, ia tau dirinya cemburu, tapi ia tak punya hak untuk cemburu lagi, karena Jimin bukan lagi kekasihnya. Moodnya benar-benar rusak hari ini.

...

Proposal milik Yoongi akhirnya ditanda tangani dosennya setelah sekian lama berdebat. Berikutnya ia latihan sembari memikirkan untuk menyusun laporan. Setelah selesai latihan ia mengecek ponselnya. ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan teks dari Namjoon yang mengajak makan bersama untuk merayakan kelulusannya. Namjoon memang setahun lebih muda dari dia, tetapi karena otak jeniusnya, Namjoon dapat lulus bahkan dalam waktu dua setengah tahun. Suga masih berfikir apakah ia bisa pergi pesta dalam keadaan sibuk tugas akhir seperti ini. Tapi ia harus menghargai sahabatnya bukan ?! Yoongi membalas pesan Namjoon bahwa ia akan datang. Yoongi mengecek invitation di akun media sosialnya dan benar, undangan pesta kelulusan namjoon ada disitu.

Yoongi masih latihan hingga ia menyadari waktu sudah larut, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. Ia latihan dari siang tadi hingga lupa makan, jadi sekarang ia lapar. Tapi naas, isi lemari pendinginnya habis.

"Yack! Jung Hoseok! Ini bagianmu untuk belanja bulanan bukan?!" Yoongi menegurnya sembari masuk ke dalam kamar Hoseok. bukannya mendengar, pemilik kamar itu terlihat sedang asyik melihat akaun sosial medianya dengan sebuah handsfree ditelinganya. Yoongi mencabut handsfree tersebut dan membuat Hoseok menoleh.

"Weo hyung!?"

"Waktunya kau belanja bulanan!"

Mata Yoongi menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Foto Park Jimin yang berpose imut terlihat diberanda Hoseok. Ia tak tau kalau Hoseok berteman dengan Jimin. Lagi-lagi puluhan like dan komentar terlihat membanjiri foto tersebut. Jimin sekarang terlihat benar-benar lebih baik dibanding Jiminnya yang dulu. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan populer.

"Hyung ini sudah malam! besok saja ya!" Pinta Hoseok memohon.

"Pesankan aku makanan kalau begitu." Yoongi duduk di kasur Hoseok dengan sesekali melirik layar komputer Hoseok.

Hoseok menelfon seseorang sambil terus bermain dengan laptopnya, Yoongi bisa melihat Hoseok menekan like pada foto Jimin. Hoseok membuka akun milik Jimin yang membuat Yoongi menatap layar tak suka.

"Mwoya?! mereka jadian?"

Tanya Hoseok pada laptopnya. Sama halnya Yoongi yang juga penasaran, Yoongi pergi ke kamarnya dan membuka akaun sosialnya untuk melihat foto-foto Park Jimin, ada banyak foto-foto updatenya dengan seorang pria yang cukup tampan, ia selalu mentagnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Yoongi membaca komentar dan Jimin berkata kalau itu kekasihnya. Seketika dunia Yoongi berhenti. Yoongi memikirkan masalalunya bersama Jimin, bahkan ia belum pacaran lagi seputus dari Jimin. Yoongi merasa seseorang yang kalah, merasa tersingkir begitu saja. ia memikirkan seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih baik sekarang, dan Yoongi tak tau kalau gadis itu masih mengingatnya atau tidak. Tapi, Yoongi penasaran dengan Jimin sekarang.

...

Hari ini adalah hari yang tak biasa bagi Yoongi, Hari dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu latihan di tempat tinggalnya kini Yoongi ke studio kampus. Alasannya jelas, ia ingin melihat seseorang yang menghebohkan akun sosial medianya. Mata yoongi diam-diam lirik kiri kanan berharap menemukan seseorang yang ingin ia lihat. beberapa mahasiswa yang mengenalnya menundukan kepalanya dengan hormat. Yoongi orang yang disegani karena bakatnya, ingat?.

Yoongi tak melihat Jimin, ia kemudian membuka akun media sosialnya lagi dan melakukan pencarian terhadap akun Jimin. Ada foto Jimin terbaru yang di tag seseorang pria yang sama, melihat latar belakangnya, Yoongi yakin itu studio tari. Yoongi ingat betul kalau Jimin dulu adalah gadis tomboy yang ikut dalam klub dance di sekolah. Yoongi melihat short video dimana Jimin tersenyum menatap ke arah kamera begitu mendengar suara seorang pria memintanya menari. Jimin mundur menjauh dari kamera dan mulai bergerak mengikuti musik kencang yang dari dulu Yoongi tak pernah suka. Yoongi tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Jimin kesulitan menari karena rok pendeknya, ia terlihat menari sambil sesekali tertawa. Senyum Yoongi memudar begitu video itu berakhir, Yoongi kembali memikirkan masa lalunya.

Yoongi menyadari sesuatu, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jimin tertawa seperti itu di lantai dansa. Suatu hal yang tak bisa yoongi lakukan dahulu saat masih Senior High School adalah menemani Jimin seperti apa yang dilakukan kekasih barunya sekarang. Yoongi dulu tak pernah mau datang ke ruang tari club dance Jimin. ia tak suka dengan komposisi musik yang Jimin mainkan dengan begitu keras. Melihat short video tersebut, Yoongi merasa jadi orang terbuang. Jimin terlihat memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya, ia terpakiu melihat tombol like disana, ia ragu untuk menekannya atau tidak. Yoongi hanya penasaran apakah Jimin masih mengingatnya atau tidak, akhirnya Yoongi memilih untuk mengabaikannya lalu melempar ponselnya ke dalam tas dan kembali latihan.

...

Sudah dua jam Yoongi menunggu dosennya untuk konsultasi, sepertinya Profesor Do memang sedang bermain-main dengan kesanbaran Yoongi. Yoongi mencoba menghubunginya namun naas profesornya menjawab kalau dia lupa memberitahu Yoongi kalau ia pergi ke luar kota. Yoongi memejamkan mataya menahan rasa kesal dalam hatinya, ia mencoba mengontrol diri agar kepalanya tak meledak saat itu juga.

Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak di caffe dekat kampusnya, sebuah Coffe shop yang memiliki suasana cozy dan tenang. Ia suka aroma spa disana, sangat rileks. Ia memejamkan mata dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya, menunggu pesanannya datang sekaligus mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Yoongi tak ingin memikirkan apapun selain latihan sekarang. ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum konser Tugas akhir nanti. Satu tarikan nafas dan Yoongi melepaskannya bersama fikiran penatnyanya mengenai kelakuan dosennya. Yoongi membuka mata, dan melihat segerombol perempuan sedang duduk sembari tertawa disebrang caffe.

Coffe hitam pesanan Yoonggi datang, ia mengabaikannya karena masih panas fikirnya. Matanya masih menatap keluar. Caffe tempat Yoongi meminum kopi sekarang terletak tepat bersebrangan dengan Cake shop tempat Jimin dan teman-temannya makan. Cake Shop itu telihat ramai karena memang waktunya makan siang, berbeda dengan tempat pilihannya yang tenang. Jimin dan kawan-kawannya duduk di meja luar Cake Shope tersebut, membuat Yoongi leluasa melihatnya. Jimin sangat cantik hari ini, ia mengenakan vintage dress berwarna Peach, yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulinya. Yoongi terus menatap Jimin yang tersenyum menjawab sapaan orang-orang yang menyapanya, Jimin terlihat sangat bersinar, terlihat hidup dengan baik tanpa dirinya. Yoongi mendapati dirinya merasa bahwa sayang sekali ia dulu pernah putus dengan Jimin. Detik berikutnya, Yoongi merasa aneh mengapa ia memikirkan Jimin sampai seperti itu.

Yoongi menbuang muka, merasa ia harus berhenti berfikir demikian, karena Jimin jelas bukan miliknya lagi. Yoongi meminum kopinya sampai habis kemudian pergi meninggalkan Caffe. Untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah dulu putus, Yoongi merasa ia kesepian tanpa Jimin.

...

Hoseok sedang mengacak-acak isi lemarinya, ia terlihat bolak-balik bercermin dengan berbagai macam pakaian di lemarinya, ia tersenyum begitu menemukan setelan yang pas, sepatu hitam, Jeans yang pas dikakinya, kaos hitam, dan blazer hitam dengan corak putih di kerah dan lengannya, rambutnya disisir rapi, dan setelah merasa siap ia meninggalkan cerminnya. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Hoseok merasa kurang, ia kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sebuah kalung, ia butuh sebuah kalung. Hoseok mengacak-acak isi kotak berisi aksesorisnya namun tak ada yang cocok kemudian ia ingat bahwa sahabatnya punya kalung salib yang akan cocok dengan setelannya sekarang.

"Hyung!" Hoseok mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!"

Terdengar suara Yoongi memberi izin, Hoseok langsung masuk dan menatap Yoongi heran. Sejenak ia lupa tentang kalungnya dan malah terfokus menatap sahabatnya itu masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hyung kau tak pergi ke RapMon Party?!" tanya Hoseok tak percaya.

Yoongi melirik Jam di kanan bawah monitor laptopnya dan terkejut. "Damn!"

Detik berikutnya Hoseok melihat Yoongi yang sibuk bolak-balik ke lemari dan cerminnya. Hoseok hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dan mencari kalung Yoongi yang ia maksud. Hoseok dan Yoongi sudah tau barang masing-masing dan mereka tak perlu izin satu sama lain untuk meminjam barang.

...

Hoseok dan Suga segera masuk ke dalam restoran dan minta maaf atas keterlambatan mereka. Hoseok terus mengeluh dengan sifat Yoongi yang pelupa dan cuek, Hoseok memberinya bunga lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi. Satu lantai restoran terlihat sangat penuh dengan teman-teman kenalan Namjoon. Mata suga berkeliling hingga matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela bersama pria yang terlihat jelas memegang pinggangnya. Sekilas mata mereka bertemu sebelum gadis itu menunduk tersenyum mendengar bisikan dari pria disampingnya.

 _Dia tak melihatku!_ Yoongi meminum beernya dan tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

Tbc

...


	2. Chapter 2 -Pretty Woman-

.

-Pretty Woman-

.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan anggun dengan hells pink yang berwarna sama seperti tas dan rok rufflenya, kemeja lengan bishop berwarna putih menutupi tubuh indah gadis itu. Rambut hitam panjang terurai halus, bibir shape m, hidung sempurna dengan mata sipit yang imut, dan sebuah buku bersampul putih bertuliskan ABBA ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Gadis itu bernama Park Jimin, gadis yang selalu mencuri perhatian setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Waahhh. Bagaimana bisa ada wanita secantik itu?!"

"Dia seperti malaikat!"

Jimin tersenyum mendapati banyak pujian. Ia memang selalu tampil mengagumkan dengan gaya yang manis dan imut, memiliki logat busan yang ramah, kepribadian yang baik, serta nilai yang baik di setiap mata kuliah. Park Jimin adalah mahasiswa seni pertunjukan dengan program studi musik, ia mengambil Minat utama vocal yang menambah nilai ditingkat sosialnya. Wanita sesempurna seperti Park Jimin tentu merupakan idaman setiap lelaki. Dengan segala kesempurnaan tanpa celah, Jimin dengan mudah menjadi mahasiswa baru yang cukup populer di kalangan mahasiswa jurusan musik.

.

-I Like It-

.

Jimin tersenyum menatap kamera depan ponselnya dan menekan tombol bergambar lensa kamera disana. Satu jepretan foto saja, foto wajahnya terlihat sempurna. Matanya terlihat lebih besar karena kontak lens dan eye liner yang ia pakai, make-upnya sempurna di kamera sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menguploadnya. Baru beberapa menit, like dan komentar sudah membanjiri fotonya. Jimin tersenyum puas.

"Kerja bagus Park Jimin!" ucap Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin membaca Komentar berisi pujian kecantikannya, samapi sebuah komentar membuatnya tersenyum, itu komentar dari teman yang kini ada satu ruangan dengannya, dia mengajaknya hang-out bersama. Jimin menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelinci padanya.

"Mau kemana?!" tanya Jimin pada Jungkook yang duduk disebelah Hoseok.

"Makan ayam di Yummy Chicken."

"Ikutlah Jimin!" pinta Hoseok terlihat penuh harap.

Jung Hoseok adalah seniornya di jurusan musik, dia adalah seorang conductor musik yang malah menjadi ketua klub Dance di jurusan tari. Orang-orang sering mengatakan bahwa Hoseok salah masuk jurusan, sama halnya dengan Jimin. Karena sama-sama dari jurusan musik dan ikut klub dance, Jimin sering disebut the next Hoseok, dan lebih lucunya lagi Jungkook yang ada di kelas tari memiliki suara yang bagus layaknya mahasiswa vokal. Mereka bertiga jadi sering disebut 'si salah Jurusan' oleh anggota klub lain. Mereka bertiga menjadi akrab begitu mendapat julukan tersebut. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka memang sering makan bersama setelah latihan.

"waaahhh... enak!" Ucap Jin melahap habis satu porsi ayam demeja.

Jimin terkejut diam-diam, seniornya di minat utama vokal yang terkenal cantik itu sedang makan ayamnya dengan rakus. Seolah dia tak pernah makan berhari-hari.

"Aku akan melakukan reservasi disini saja untuk acara perayaan kelulusan Namjoon." Jin melihat Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian "Kalian ikut datang juga ya!"

Jungkook tersenyum kecut "Tapi aku bukan mahasiswa Jurusan musik!"

"Apa aku berkata hanya anak musik yang boleh ikut?! Teman Hoseok berarti teman Namjoon dan aku juga. Besok aku akan memberikan undangannya pada kalian."

Jin rela mengurus pesta kelulusan namjoon padahal ia sedang tugas akhir. Jimin berfikir bahwa seniornya itu sangat mencintai sang legenda jurusan musik Kim Namjoon. mereka adalah pasangan yang cukup terkenal karena mereka pacaran sejak kim namjoon masuk ke institut. The best Couple di Jurusan musik, Kim Seokjin yang Cantik dengn bekat vokal yang mampu menghanyutkan pendengarnya, dan Kim Namjoon maestro Jenius yang menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam dua setengh tahun yang membut gempar seluruh institut.

...

Sebuah pengumuman pembagian kelompok untuk ujian bahasa membuat semua siswa angkatan Jimin resah. Karena pembagian terlihat tidak adil ketika satu kelompok anak pintar seperti Jimin dan Tehyung dalam satu kelompok sedangkan mahasiswa yang tak begitu bagus bahasanya dalam satu kelompok sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini?! Kita akan hancur. Bagaimana bisa kelompok tak adil begini?!"

Protes salah satu siswi begitu sang Profesor keluar kelas. Bukan hanya dia tapi hampir setengah dari kelas mengeluh. Melihat keresahan mahasiswa lain terhadap nilainya, Jimin yang kasihan, merasa harus membantu. Ia naik ke podium dosen dan menyalakan micnya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapaan Jimin sukses membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Saya setuju dengan pendapat beberapa mahasiswa tentang pembagian kelompok ini, dilihat dari sisi manapun ini terlihat tidak seimbang." Pendapat Jimin diiyakan hapir seluruh kelas. "Saya memiliki saran untuk kalian. Karena kelompok tak bisa dirubah, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama saja?!"

Seluruh kelas bersorak setuju, dan berteriak memuji Jimin bergantian. Kelas vocal selalu jadi mata kuliah yang menyenangkan begitu Jimin menjadi ketua kelas. Jimin yang dikenal memiliki hati semanis wajahnya, dengan rela mengajari semua mahasiswa. Tentunya dengan dibantu Kim Taehyung, sahabat Jimin.

...

Valentine Day

Hari yang indah ketika ia mendapat banyak cokelat dan bunga di meja yang sering ia tempati. Lalu seorang pria bernama Kim Jungkook, temannya di klub tari menyatakan cintanya. Jimin terkejut ia juga menyukai Jungkook. tetapi entah mengapa terasa sulit untuk menerima Jungkook dihatinya. Ia menatap pintu kaca yang samar masih menampakan dirinya.

"Selain suka apa ada hal lain dariku yang membuatmu suka?!" Tanya Jimin menatap mata Jungkook.

"Itu pertanyaan cukup sulit." Jungkook tersenyum dan berfikir "mmm,, Aku suka senyummu, aku suka ketika melihatmu ternyum membuat orang-orang disekitarmu ikut tersenyum, dan Semakin aku mengenalmu aku semakin banyak melihat hal manis dan mengagumkan dari dirimu yang sebenarnya."

 _Diriku yang sebenarnya?_ dalam hati Jimin menertawakan sosok dirinya yang terlihat dikaca.

Bagaimana bisa orang berfikir bahwa ini adalah sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya ketika mereka belum melihat Jimin lebih dekat. Jimin melihat mawar di tangan Jungkook. Ia ingat masalalu dimana hari valentinenya selalu membuatnya patah hati karena setangkai mawar merah seperti yang Jungkook berikan padanya. Jimin menerimanya, Jimin harus menerima Jungkook untuk melupakan mantan kekasih yang membuatnya patah hati. Jika ia tak ingin terlihat terpuruk setelah putus dengan mantannya dulu, Jimin tak cukup hanya merubah penampilannya tapi juga ia harus memiliki kekasih bukan?!. Kekasih seperti Jungkook yang tampan dan banyak disukai senior-seniornya di jurusan tari akan membuat Jimin terlihat lebih baik.

"ne! Nado Joahae! Jeon Jungkook!"

Jimin menerimanya, berharap Jungkook bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik tanpa mantannya.

Belum lama Para mahasiswa musik angkatan baru patah hati dengan kabar mengenai kencan Kim Taehyung dengan Park Bo Gum seniornya yang merupakan conductor multitalent, Hari valentine ini para mahasiswa jurusan musik kembali patah hati karena kabar resminya Park Jimin pacaran dengan Jeon Jungkook dihari spesial, Valentine.

...

Keputusannya menerima Jungkook terasa tak sia-sia, ia merasa bahagia dengan Jungkook. Jimin berfikir bahwa Jungkook dan dia saling mengerti karena mereka mempunyai selera humor yang sama, hobi yang sama, dan memiliki selera musik dan makan yang sama. Setiap moment bahagia mereka unggah bersama. Memperlihatkan kebahagian mereka ke dunia.

Matahari terlihat akan tenggelam, Jimin berjalan dari gedung musik menuju gedung jurusan tari. Ia mengintip ruangan studio tari dari balik pintu. Ia bisa melihat Jungkook menari mengikuti alunan musik. Jimin masuk dengan senyum manisnya, hanya ada satu kursi diruangan tersebut, Jimin mendekati kursi itu dan duduk. Jungkook berhenti menari, begitu melihat kekasihnya datang.

"Kenapa berhenti?! Teruslah latihan!"

Jungkook tersenyum dan kembali menari dengan gerakan yang semakin mendekat ke arah Jimin, melihat mata Jungkook yang seolah akan memakan Jimin. Jimin bangkit dan menghindar. "yah! mau apa kau!" betak Jimin.

"Park Jimin kemana kau?!" tanya Jungkook terus menari mendekati Jimin yang terus menghindar sambil tersenyum.

"menghindarimu!" Jimin mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek. Tawa Jimin memenuhi ruangan ketika Jungkook mempercepat tempo tariannaya mengejar Jimin.

Jungkook yang tak mau menyerah kemudian lari dan menangkap pinggang kekasihnya, membuat kekasihnya itu teriak dan tertawa karena jari Jungkook mulai mengelitik perutnya.

"Hajima! Ha ha ha"

Jungkook tersenyum melihat tawa di wajah Jimin. Itu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Jungkook berhenti menggelitik perut Jimin, tapi tangannya belum berpindah dari perut kekasihnya. Ia sedang memeluknya sekarang, membuat Jungkook bisa mencium wangi parfum Jimin.

"Park Jimin kau harum!"

"Jeon Jungkook kau bau!"

Jimin melepas pelukannya, mendorong kekasihnya menjauh. Jungkook mendengus kesal membuat Jimin tertawa lagi. tiba-tiba musik berganti, Lagu Danger milik BTS terdengar membuat Jimin menunjuk udara dan terkejut, itu lagu kesukaan Jimin. Jimin mulai menggerakan badanya, hanya saja ia tak menari hanya menggerakan bahunya menikmati beat.

"Jimin menarilah!" perintah Jungkook sudah siap dengan poselnya, ia berniat merekam. Jungkook tau bahwa kekasihnya sering menari lagu BTS. Jimin melihat kamera, begitu suara vokal tinggi member terdengar Jimin menyanyikan baitnya, mengangkat telunjuknya ke udara lalu turun ke kamera dan mulai menari, tetapi rok yang dipakainya membuat Jimin membatasi gerakannya membuat Jungkook tertawa. Jimin terus menari sambil menahan tawa.

"Berhenti merekam! Ayo menari bersama!"

Jungkook mematikan ponselnya dan mengambil kemejanya yang ada di atas tasnya. Ia mendekati Jimin dan memakaikan kemeja tersebut di pinggang Jimin. "Berhentilah memakai rok pendek jika ingin bebas menari!"

"Aku bisa pinjam kemejamu seperti ini lagi!" Jimin menggerakan pundaknya mengikuti beat.

Selesai memasangkan kemejanya Jungkook mencium bibir Jimin. Ia gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan. Jungkook memang tipe lelaki yang menyukai gadis aktif dan imut seperti Jimin.

"Stop!" Jimin mendorong bahu Jungkook ketika ciuman Jungkook berpindah ke lehernya. "ini di kampus! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat."

"Kita pacarankan. Kenapa memangnya kalau ada yang melihat hm!?"

"Itu terlihat mesum Jeon Jungkook!,,," . Jimin mencoleh hidung Jungkook ",,,Apa kau masih mau latihan?! Aku lapar sekarang!" kali ini Jimin merajuk, sangat imut. Membuat lelaki manapun rela mengikuti segala kemauannya.

.

-Pretty Woman-

.

Selesai kuliah, Jimin dan Taehyung makan siang bersama di sebuah Cake shop yang terkenal enak di sekitar kampus. Mereka memesan makanan, namun karena di dalam penuh, mereka memutuskan makan di meja luar sekalian menikmati pemandangan. Banyak teman klub dancenya yang juga makan disana sehingga mereka bisa semakin ramai. Mereka membicarakan topik pembicaraan yang biasa wanita bicarakan. Apalagi kalau buakan gossip seputar kampus. Itu adalah topik yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan bukan?!. Sampai pembicaraan beralih pada Jimin. Teman seklubnya menunjukan Short video Jimin yang menari Danger.

"kalian hanya berdua disana!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Jeon Jungkook di studio lusa kemarin Park Jimin?!"

Semua orang tersenyum penuh maksud, dan Jimin tau maksud mereka. Mereka pasti melihat Jungkook yang menciunya di lantai dansa. Semua bersorak begitu melihat Jimin tersenyum bersandar di pundak Tae. Jimin memakan cakenya mencoba mengacuhkan godaan teman-temannya tetang kekasihnya. Senyum Jimin luntur ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal keluar dari Coffe Shop elit di sebrang jalan.

"o! Itu Min Yoongi sunbaenim!" teriak seorang gadis yang duduk dimeja sebelah meja Jimin.

"Waaa,,, Min sunbae terlihat semakin tampan."

"Aku melihat dia latihan piano di kampus kemarin dan OMGGGG! Dia sangat tampan dengan pianonya"

 _Ya! Yoongi oppa memang tampan ketika bermain piano!_ Jimin terus menatap kepergian Yoongi, ia melihat beberapa orang menyapanya tapi ia terlihat cuek. _Oppa tak banyak berubah!._ Seketika kue yang dimakan Jimin jadi tak seenak tadi. Hatinya terasa sakit lagi.

.

-I Like It-

.

Jimin melihat daftar orang-orang yang menerima undangan tersebut untuk datang ke pesta Kim Namjoon. Ada nama Min Yoongi dalam daftar orang yang akan menghadiri pesta. Jimin seketika merasa perutnya tak enak. Ia akan bertemu Min Yoongi, mantan kekasihnya. Orang yang dulu selalu mengabaikannya demi gadis-gadis yang sederajat denganya. Mengingat rasa sakitnya, ia langsung mencari pakaian terbaiknya. "TAEEE-AHHH! TOLONG KEMARILAH! BANTU AKU!" teriak Jimin memanggil sahabatnya.

Jungkook terpana melihat betapa cantiknya kekasihnya saat ini. Dengan vintage dress berwarna blue ocean, dengan pita dibelakangnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai rapi, dan yang membuat Jimin semakin terlihat imut adalah kalung hitam dengan lonceng dilehernya. Wajah imut dan manis seperti kucing yang membuat Jungkook ingin menciumnya saat itu juga.

Jimin dan Jungkook tiba dan langsung disambut oleh Jin. Mereka dipersilahkan untuk memilih tempat manapun yang ia suka, lalu Jungkook mengajak Jimin duduk dekat jendela. Beruntung masih ada teman kelas vokal yang Jimin kenal sehingga ia bisa ngobrol bersama. Jimin terus menatap pintu, merasa was-was. Sungguh ia belum siap bertemu Yoongi. Jimin merasakan tangan Jungkook memeluk pinggangnya dan ia menoleh, tapi Jungkook masih asyik mengobrol, dan Jimin terus memaksakan senyumnya mendengar obrolan mereka.

Deg!

Jantung Jimin terasa seperti berhenti saat itu juga begitu melihat Yoongi datang dengan Hoseok. Jimin tak tau kalau Hoseok dekat dengan Yoongi sampai berangkat bersama, fikirannya berkecamuk sekarang, bagaimana kalau Hoseok akan memperkenalkan Yoongi pada Jimin dan apa yang akan Jimin katakan pada Yoongi, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Jimin. Melihat pergerakan mata Yoongi yang seolah ingin melihat-lihat seluruh tamu, Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel di mejanya.

Jimin tercekat ketika tanpa sadar matanya menatap ke arah mata Yoongi langsung, untuk beberapa detik Dunia terasa berhenti. Jimin ingin bernafas, sungguh. Mata itu, mata yang sering ia tatap dulu. Jimin menatap ponselnya lagi. _Apakah Dia mengingatku?_ Jimin menunduk menatap Jarinya yang terasa dingin _Tidak! dia tak akan peduli walaupun dia mengingatku!  
_

"Aku menyukai penampilanmu saat ini. Sangat! Tapi aku juga sangat membencinya karena sejak tadi banyak sekali pria yang menatap kearahmu. Itu menyebalkan!"

Jimin tersenyum, menahan tawa mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia tak ingin tersenyum.

.

.

tbc

.


	3. Chapter 3 -First Impression-

.

.

-First Impression-

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk tepat didepan Jimin membuat mereka diam dalam kebekuan. Jimin memberikan senyuman dan menyapa Yoongi begitu Hoseok memperkenalkannya.

"Yoongi dari sekolah yang sama denganmu. Tapi kau mungkin tak mengenalnya karena dia lulus sebelum kau masuk."

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang terlihat diam tak tertarik. Yoongi memakan kentang yang ada dimeja dan menyanggah perkataan Hoseok. "Dia kelas satu saat aku kelas tiga!" Yoongi mengawasi Jimin yang kini merasa tempat duduk tak nyaman. _Apa dia takut aku akan mengatakan masalalunya bersamaku?_ Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang menatap wajah orang yang dulu pernah jadi miliknya.

"Kalau begitu kalian sudah saling kenal?!" Hoseok terkejut tak percaya. Sama halnya orang-orang yang duduk di meja itu yang menatap Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian.

"ne! Kami cukup dekat dulu." Yoongi mengatakan sebuah fakta sambil masih santai meminum beernya. Ia melirik Jimin yang masih dengan senyuman yang palsu dimata Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apakah dulu Yoongi sedingin ini?!" Kali ini Jin yang bertanya pada Jimin.

Orang-orang kini menatap Jimin penuh tanya. Mereka semua sangat penasaran dengan masa lalu sang Genius Min Suga yang tak pernah mereka dengar. Jimin tersenyum menatap Seokjin dan memandang Yoongi merasa canggung untuk mengatakannya. Sedangkan Yoongi yang sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata orang tentang sifat dinginnya, acuh. Membuang muka, tak ingin peduli dengan apa yang akan Jimin katakan.

"Yoongi Oppa, dia dulu orang yang sangat disegani di sekolah!"

Semua orang tertawa kecuali Jimin yang merasa bersalah karena tak sadar kalau itu bisa jadi bahan tertawaan. Sedangkan Yoongi melirik Jimin lagi, dalam hati ia tersenyum karena Jimin memanggilnya oppa. Seperti saat mereka masih pacaran dulu. Sejenak Yoongi kembali merindukan masa-masa itu. ia rindu saat Jimin memanggilnya oppa dengan nada yang sangat manis dan imut.

"Ha ha ha Dia memang begitu sejak lahir! Katakan bagaimana yoongi dulu, Jimin!. ha ha ha Min Yoongi kehidupan masalalumu akan terkuak hari ini!" Kali ini Namjoon sangat antusias, ingin mendengar cerita Yoongi saat SHS (Senior High School) dulu.

"Tak usah takut pada Yoongi! Katakan pada kami!" Bujuk Hoseok pada Jimin. "Aku jadi temannya selama tiga tahun tapi belum pernah sekalipun mendengar dia bercerita masalalunya di SHS"

"Itu karena tak ada yang menarik untuk diceritakan!" Yoongi meninggikan nada bicaranya. ia sedang melihat masalalunya sekarang, tepat didepannnya, dan ia sangat tak ingin membicarakan bagaimana gadis yang ada didepannya ini menjadi bagian hidupnya, menjadi satu-satunya cahaya lilin yang pernah hidup menerangi hatinya.

Jimin menunduk, ' _Tak ada yang menarik?'._ mendengar kata-kata itu, jantungnya serasa cengkram sesuatu yang keras. ia menahan nafas sebentar, merasakan bagaimana sakit jantungnya itu. Bagaimanapun Jimin adalah bagian dari masalalu Yoongi, dan ketika Yoongi berkata demikian maka ia juga menjadi bagian yang tak menarik bagi Yoongi. Jimin ingin sekali menangis saat itu Juga. Ia menyadari bahwa selama ini ia tak berharga dimata Yoongi. ' _Bukan karena konsentrasi oppa terhadap musik tapi karena oppa tak menganggapku menarik. lalu untuk apa aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini jika aku tak pernah berharga dimatanya?!'_ Sekilas ia mengingat kembali bagaimana ia bertemu Yoongi yang selalu muncul seperti pangeran yang dingin dengan hati yang hangat.

.

.

 **-I Like It-**

.

.

"MIN YOONGI! MIN YOONGI! MIN YOONGI!"

Jimin berteriak memberikan semangat bagi Yoongi yang berhasil menambah angka bagi sekolahnya. Mereka sedang bertanding dalam final bola basket seluruh sekolah di kawasan Seoul. Sekolah Yoongi berada enam point lebih unggul dari team lain. Jimin yang teriak paling kencang membuat sisiwi lain menertawakannya. Jimin bukan sedang memberi semangat pada Yoongi sungguhan, tapi ia sedang dikerjai seniornya di team cheerleaders untuk meneriakan nama Yoongi sekeras mungkin ketika Yoongi memasukan bola. Jimin yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya melakukan perintah seniornya, sampai ia sadar bahwa ia jadi bahan bisikan orang-orang. Memang tak ada yang salah dengan memberikan semangat dengan bersorak pada anggota team, tetapi yang salah disini adalah nama orang yang Jimin sebut. Jimin melihat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya terlihat kesal mencari-cari sumber suara yang bersorak menyebut namannya.

Min Yoongi adalah senior yang paling disegani disekolahnya karena bakat dan talenta luar biasa yang dia miliki. Seperti kebanyakan jenius, Yoongi memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin, pendiam, benci dengan hal-hal bising. Itulah mengapa Jimin menjadi salah, ia baru saja meneriakan nama Yoongi dan menciptakan ketidak nyamanan bagi Yoongi. Semua siswa tau Yoongi paling tak suka ada yang meneriakan namanya sangat kencang karena itu akan mengganggunya. Yoongi mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk ketika memasuki ruang ganti setelah berhasil membawa mendali emas.

"Siapa gadis yang meneriakiku tadi?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jin Woon.

"Park Jimin, anggota baru team cheer. Kenapa ?"

"Tidak!" ucap Yoongi singkat. Sebenarnya ia hanya penasaran dengan gadis bodoh yang membuatnya malu karena meneriakan namanya tadi.

. . . . .

Anggota baru dalam cheers memang selalu dibully seperti Jimin. Hal memalukan tadi bukanlah yang pertama, ia dulu bahkan pernah dimintai seniornya untuk menyerahkan bunga dan sepucuk surat yang isinya surat cinta atas namanya sendiri, yang ia sendiri tak tau. kejadian itu sontak membuat kekasih seniornya menamparnya. mendapat banyak perlakuan buruk tetu Jimin juga kesal, sangat kesal. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa. Jimin menerima beasiswa disekolahnya dan ia tak bisa membuat masalah dengan berkelahi dengan senior atau semacamnya. Seniornya memang tak akan pernah puas mengerjainya selama ia masih kelas satu, dan seperti sekarang, Jimin memesan makanan dan minuman di cafe sementara senior2nya sedang mengobrol dengan team basket di stadion.

Gadis-gadis berseragam cheers itu sedang tertawa keras, menertawakan kebodohan adik kelasnya. Mereka senang melihat Jimin menjadi bahan olok-olokan yang lainnya. Semua anggota team memang tak suka dengan Jimin sejak awal. Jimin adalah anggota yang tak mengikuti test masuk kelompok mereka. Jimin direkomendasikan kepala sekolah dan masuk begitu saja sehingga menimbulkan kecemburuan bagi anggota lain. kecemburuan itu membuat anggota team menginginkan Jimin untuk keluar dari cheers, itulah kenapa mereka tak henti-hentinya mempermalukan Jimin. Karena dengan begitu, mereka bisa mengeluarkan Jimin karena telah memepermalukan nama team.

Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang lambat dalam segala hal kecuali piano dan basket. Ia seperti punya tombol yang akan berubah sesuai kebutuhannya. Yoongi Juga anggota team basket yang paling lama mandi, sehingga ia keluar paling telat. Saat keluar ruangan Yoongi bisa mendengar tawa teman-temannya menertawakan gadis bernama Jimin, Yoongi hanya mendengarkan dengan malas dan berjalan malas. ia tak ada minat untuk sekedar duduk bersama orang-orang yang menertawakan hal tak berguna baginya. Yoongi hanya saling sapa, beberapa gadis mengatakan kalau Jimin menyukainya. Yoongi tau itu provokasi, ia hanya tak ingin peduli meski ia tak suka. Ia berjalan mengabaikan kata-kata wanita chic itu dan BANG!

Yoongi merasakan dingin dan lengket dari cairan kental berwarna pink yang membasahi kaosnya. Yoongi menatap kesal gadis yang kini terduduk dengan noda cairan berwarna-warni di baju dan roknya. Belasan gelas plastik itu berserakan disekitar Jimin yang Yoongi yakini itu milik orang-orang yang sedang membicarakan gadis didepannya. Ia kini ingat siapa gadis di depannya, dia juga gadis yang menghebohkan sekolah karena tamparan keras Jinhyung kekasih Jaebum terhadapnya. Yoongi tau Jimin saat itu dikerjai oleh Anggota teamnya, ia tau karena sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu menertawakan Jimin tepat dihadapannya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat dan meminta maaf pada Yoongi. Yoongi ingin mengabaikannya tapi ia merasa kasihan.

Yoongi membuka bajunya yang kotor, memperhatikan abs diperutnya. Yoongi mengelap tubuhnya yang lengket dengat kaos itu lalu ia mengambil kaos di dalam tasnya untuk ia pakai. Gadis itu masih menunduk, sementara teman setimnya membentaknya untuk membelikan jus yang tumpah itu lagi. Yoongi kini geram melihat perilaku mereka. Yoongi mengambil seragam olahraga dan handuk yang masih bersih di dalam tasnya, dan memberikan pakaian kotornya pada Jimin.

"Pakai ini, dan cuci juga ini! Apa kau bodoh membawa tumpukan gelas jus sendirian? Dan kalian!,,," ucapan Yoongi tak begitu keras, hanya saja nada dingin yang terdengar dari suara Yoongi mampu membuat semua orang menatap Yoongi. ",,,Kalian lebih bodoh lagi karena menyuruhnya membawa sampah-sampah ini kemari! Apa kaki kalian patah bersamaan?!"

Semua orang diam mendengar ucapan sarkasme Yoongi. Sampai Yoongi pergi dengan wajah dinginnya, salah satu dari mereka menyalahkan Jimin dan menyuruhnya membersihkan kekacauan.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Yoongi tak sedang membelamu. Dia hanya sedang kesal dengan kita semua!"

Mereka semua pergi dari gedung itu, meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

. . . . .

PAKKK!

Sebuah tongkat kecil itu menyentuh lengan Yoongi cukup keras. Itu adalah tongkat rotan milik ayahnya yang memang digunakan untuk menghukum mahasiswanya yang selalu melakukan kesalahan. Yoongi kini ada di dalam studio musik tempat ayahnya mengajar piano di Institut. Yoongi Akan kemari setelah pulang sekolah hanya untuk mendapat bentakan, hinaan dan pukulan setiap Yoongi melakukan kesalahan saat berlatih.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan perhatikan temponya! Kau selalu bermain dengan sesukamu!" Mr. Min berteriak, ia terlihat sangat marah sekarang.

Yoongi tak pernah bermain-main dengan pianonya, ia hanya memainkannya seperti perasaan yang ia rasakan dari komposisi musik yang ia mainkan. Yoongi ingin melawan, mengatakan bahwa ayahnya tak memiliki perasaan dalam bermusik, tetapi ia takut mendapat pukulan atau bentakan lagi. Ayah Yoongi adalah orang paling keras yang pernah Yoongi kenal.

"Jika kau bermain seperti ini kau tak bisa masuk kemari dengan peringkat terbaikmu! Apa kau ingin mempermalukan reputasi ayahmu dengan memiliki anak bodoh sepertimu?!"

Selalu, seperti itu. Ayahnya selalu membawa nama baiknya, terlalu takut jika Yoongi akan mempermalukan nama baik ayahnya. Ayah Yoongi adalah pianis ternama dan juga dekan di fakultas musik yang sangat disegani seluruh dosen dan mahasiswa. Seolah hidup dengan membawa nama baik ayahnya, Yoongi selalu didoktrin untuk terus melakukan hal lebih dan lebih dari semuanya, bahkan ketika kemampuanya menyamai mahasiswanya Mr. Min tak pernah puas sebelum Yoongi bisa menggeser nama Mr. Min dari dunia musik.

Yoongi terus latihan sampai malam, dimana ayahnya sudah pergipun Yoongi akan terus latihan sesuai jadwal yang ditentukan ayahnnya. Sampai pukul delapan dimana studio akan ditutup barulah Yoongi berhenti. Yoongi bisa saja berlatih dengan pianonya di rumah, namun ayahnya ingin Yoongi berlatih dibawah bimbingannya, dan ayahnya tak bisa melatihnya dirumah karena tanggung jawabnya di institut. Itulah kenapa Yoongi diminta latihan di Institut setiap pulang sekolah.

Yoongi kini berjalan melewati gedung-gedung seni, ia harus melewati gedung tari dan teater dahulu agar bisa keluar menuju jalan raya yang ada di depan kampus. Saat Yoongi melewati gedung tari, ada panggung terbuka yang penuh dengan orang-orang dan sebuah musik yang asing ditelinga Yoongi. Sama halnya gedung pertunjukan lain, Gedung tari juga akan menjadi ramai jika ada sebuah pentas seni. Yoongi mengabaikan keramaian yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat Yoongi berjalan. Sampai ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang dibantu berjalan oleh temannya.

"Aku mengakui keprofesionalanmu! Tapi jika memang terkilir kau bisa memberitahu kami tadi!"

"Kalau aku berhenti! Aku bisa mengacaukan koreo eoni. lagipula aku hanya terkilir. Aku bisa ke rumah sakit setelah ini."

Jimin pergi setelah mendorong wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk tidak hkawatir dengannya dan memintanya kembali melanjutkan pentasnya. Jimin berbalik dan tentu terkejut dengan Yoongi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Jimin memberi salam pada seniornya itu dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melewatinya. Jimin yang juga naik bus searah dengan Yoongi tentu mereka bersama, Mereka berdiri bersebelahan karena tak ada tempat duduk dan bus cukup penuh. Yoongi masih diam, membuat Jimin tak berani sekedar bertanya. Bagi Jimin Yoongi terlalu mengintimidasinya. Sampai Bus berhenti, membuat Jimin yang kakinya terluka terjatuh dan barulah Yoongi melepas handsfreenya untuk menolong Jimin. Melihat ada yang turun, Yoongi membantu Jimin duduk di kursi sementara ia masih berdiri.

"Terimakasih Sunbae!"

"Kau menari di Institut?!" Yoongi membuka pembicaraan, sekedar bertanya.

"Aku ikut suatu Club dance dan kami diundang sebagai bintang tamu di institut. Bagaimana dengan sunbae?!"

"Aku? Hanya latihan. Ayahku mengajar disana."

Hanya percakapan singkat, sampai Jimin turun di rumah sakit dan mereka mengucapkan selamat malam. Jimin tersenyum saat turun dari bus. Mengingat bagaimana Yoongi yang terlihat dingin namun selalu membantunya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Yoongi sunbae ternyata tak seburuk yang orang lain fikirkan."

.

.

I Like It

.

.

Bagaimana Yoongi menganggapnya tak menarik itu bukan pertanda bahwa Yoongi adalah pangerannya. ' _Tidak! Yoongi Oppa sangatlah dingin sampai membuat orang lain merasakan sakit.'_

"Tak ada yang menarik bagimu mungkin akan menarik bagi kami, untuk menjadi bahan tertawaan!" Ucap Hoseok dengan tawanya yang lebar, membuat semua orang dimeja ikut tertawa. Wajah Yoongi terlihat sangat masam sekarang.

"Berhenti bicara tentangku! Lebih baik kalian ungkap fakta bagaimana kehidupan SHS sang Monster" Saran Yoongi sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua orang pada Namjoon. Semua orang kini membanjiri pertanyaan seputar kehidupan SHS Namjoon, Membuat suasana dimeja itu menjadi lebih ramai.

"Jungkook-ah aku ingin ke toilet!" Jimin berbisik ditelinga Jungkook.

"Ingin aku temani?!" Jungkook menggoda, membuat Jimin menahan senyum dan memukul lengan Jungkook.

Yoongi mengawasi bagaimana adegan skinsip itu, rasanya Yoongi ingin naik ke meja dan memisahkan dua orang yang pamer kemesraan didepannya. Mata Yoongi diam-diam menatap kepergian Jimin. Bagian dari masalalunya yang tak ingin Yoongi ingat. Ia cukup malu untuk mengingat bagaimana Yoongi putus hubungan dengan Jimin dulu, ia ingat betapa pengecutnya ia dulu. Betapa bodoh ia melepaskan gadis itu.

...

Jimin berlari kecil dengan menjijing tasnya. Ia memasuki salah satu bilik toilet, menutupnya kencang, menguncinya dan bersandar lemas hingga badannya tak sanggup menahan berat dipundahnya. Jimin berjongkok menutup mulutnya untuk meredam rintihannya. Ya, ia sedang menangis sekarang.

ia tak bisa lebih lama lagi disana. Ia tak bisa menatap wajah pria yang ia cintai di depannya. Ia sangat tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya mengingat perkataan Yoongi yang secara tidak langsung menganggap masalalunya dengan Jimin tak menarik untuk diingat. Seolah bahwa Jimin tak memiliki nilai dihati Yoongi. Seolah Jimin hanyalah serpihan debu tak berharga di memori Yoongi.

 _Apakah aku selama ini memang tak ada artinya bagimu oppa?!_

Hati Jimin bertanya dalam tangisnya. Jimin sakit hati sekarang, lebih sakit daripada saat ia putus dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Baper aku pas nulis ini. Apa reader merasakannya? rasaya belum Move on? o.o knp aku jadi curhat? he he he sorry.

Jangan lupa Follow dan favorite I Like It.


	4. Chapter 4 -Living Like This Without You-

Sorry update lama. Author harus menemukan mood dari lirik lagu I like it dulu supaya bisa nulis lagi.

have a nice read guys!

.

.

I like it aka pretty woman

.

Living like this day without you

.

.

.

Mata Yoongi menangkap wanita berpakaian biru yang mendatangi mejanya kembali. Gadis itu datang dengan sebuah senyuman penuh sinar yang Yoongi sukai. Jimin terlihat lebih cute, lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Yoongi yakin Jimin baru saja ke toilet untuk memperbaiki make-upnya. Yoongi penasaran bagaimana gadis itu bisa hidup dengan baik setelah tak lagi dengannya. Ketika semua orang menertawakan cerita Hoseok, Yoongi melihat tawa Jimin yang sangat cerah itu membuatnya kesal. Yoongi yang kesal bahkan tak bisa tersenyum, membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak terlihat menyenangkan disana. Yoongi bahkan mendecih ketika tangan kekasih Jimin itu kembali melingkar di pinggang ramping Jimin. Ia terus memperhatikan Jimin dalam diam. Meski mata mereka sesekali bertemu, tetapi Jimin seolah mengabaikan intimidasinya. Jimin tetap tersenyum dan tertawa menanggapi candaan seniornya. Yoongi kini merasa tak yakin bisa berlama-lama berhadapan dengan gadis manis di depannya itu.

"Jungkook-ah! Kau tak boleh mabuk!"

"Weo?!"

"Kau lupa kau akan menyetir untuk mengantarku pulang?!"

"Ah! Aku lupa. Mianhae!" Jungkook menggigit lidahnya dan melihat Jimin cemberut yang merasa tak diperhatikan. Bukan hanya Jungkook yang terpanah melihat Jimin memajukan satu bibir bawahnya begitu imut, tetapi hampir seluruh orang dimeja itu. termasuk Yoongi.

"Omo! kyeopta Jimin-ah~!" teriak Jin gemas. "Apa dia selalu imut seperti itu ketika marah?!"

"Ne!" Jungkook mencubit pipi Jimin gemas "Jimin selalu begini."

"Waah! Aku iri padamu Jungkook-ah!" kali ini Hoseok angkat bicara. "Seandainya Jungkook tak lebih dulu menyatakan cinta akau yakin Jimin denganku sekarang."

"Hyung~!" Jungkook menatap Hoseok sedih dan khawatir tentang kemungkinan seniornya itu ternyata diam-diam menyukai kekasihnya.

"Ha ha ha Aku hanya bercanda! Aku bercanda!"

Yoongi tau Hoseok tak bercanda. Yoongi tau Hoseok menyukai gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana Hoseok memandang gadis itu, bagaimana hoseok dulu sangat terkejut melihat foto Jimin dengan lelaki itu, dan Yoongi yakin dulu Hoseok juga kalah telak. ' _Mengapa dia selalu diperebutka?'_ Batin Yoongi tak terima. Yoongi lebih suka Jimin yang tak populer, karena dengan begitu ia lebih mudah mendekati gadis itu tanpa pesaing. Tapi Yoongi juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia dan Jimin sudah berakhir, dan Jimin sudah memiliki penggantinya sekarang. Pengganti yang mungkin lebih baik dari dirinya. Yoongi menunduk menertawakan keadaannya sekarang.

.

I like it

.

"Waaah! Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan gadis seimut Jimin?!"

Tanya Hoseok pada Yoongi begitu sampai tempat tinggal mereka. Yoongi tak menghiraukan Hoseok, ia hanya ingin minum karena kepanasan dengan RapMon Partty yang membuat hatinya terbakar. Ia butuh air untuk memadamkan api, tapi sepertinya dimana-mana ada minyak yang terus menyiram bara api dalam dirinya. Hoseok bahkan terus mengoceh tentang betapa manisnya seorang Park Jimin.

"Berhenti bicara tentang Jimin!"

"Weo?!"

Yoongi meletakan gelasnya kasar hingga menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat Hoseok terlonjak.

"JMP! Jika kau masih ingat!"

Yoongi pergi masuk, menutup pintunya keras. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang membeku ditempatnya. Hoseok mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Yoongi katakan. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang Yoongi maksud tentang Judul album lagu milik sahabatnya itu.

...

Tahun pertama Hoseok di Institut Seni.

Hoseok dan Yoongi bertemu saat sama-sama memiliki tujuan memiliki studio sendiri dan akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang sempurna untuk mereka huni bersama. Sebuah rumah cukup besar untuk Hoseok latihan dance, dan tempat untuk mereka mengkomposisi musik.

"Apa ini?!" Tanya Hoseok pada Yoongi saat melihat buku dengan tulisan JMP dicovernya. Hoseok yakin tiga huruf itu ditulis oleh tulisan tangan Yoongi sendiri. Hoseok membukanya, dan Yoongi hanya melirik apa yang sedang temannya lakukan. "Itu cicilan untuk Concert tunggalku nanti."

"Waah! Daebak! Kau sudah akan debut Hyung? "

"Ya!" Jawab Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

Hoseok membacanya dan ia langsung memegang dadanya. "Waaah! Aku tak tau kau orang yang semelow ini. Ha ha." Hoseok menahan tawa lalu berfikir "Akan lebih bagus jika ada part Rapnya disini."

Yoongi melepaskan earphonenya dan melihat isi bukunya. Yoongi memikirkan ide Hoseok yang patut dipertimbangkan. "Kalau begitu,,, apa kau bisa nyanyikan bagian Rapnya?."

"Kau serius?! Aku boleh membawakan lagu ini?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dari liriknya, Kau habis putus dengan siapa Hyung?!" Hoseok melihat sampulnya dan tersenyum "JMP! Itu inisial gadis itu bukan?! Iyakan?!"

"Tutup mulutmu Jika kau masih ingin mendapatkan part itu!"

"Ok!"

Hoseok menahan tawa, ia tak pernah menyangka seorang yang gila kerja dan terlihat kuat seperti Yoongi bisa patah hati dan yang lebih menggelikan bagi Hoseok adalah fakta Yoongi yang belum move-on.

...

Lagu yang berjudul 'Hug me' Karya Yoongi, Lagu yang pernah ia nyanyikan bersama Jin saat konser tunggal Yoongi yang disiarkan di salah satu Stasiun Tv korea. Sebuah lagu yang berhasil membuat penonton meneteskan air mata. Hoseok meminum air dari gelas yang tadi sahabatnya letakan dimeja. Ia menelan salvianya, masih shock memikirkan perkataan Yoongi.

"JMP! Jimin Park ?"

Seperti ada puluhan ton beban memukul kepalanya, Hoseok ia reflek memegang tengkuknya. Perasaan sukanya terhadap Jimin hilang seketika. Semua ingatan tentang perasaan yang bisa Hoseok rasakan dari lagu-lagu yang Yoongi ciptakan kini memenuhi isi otaknya. Semua lagu menyedihkan yang Yoongi ciptakan adalah tentang seorang gadis. Tentang perasaan Yoongi mengenai betapa berharganya gadis itu, perasaan menyesal Yoongi yang ingin kembali dengan gadisnya, dan perasaan tentang keterpurukan Yoongi tentang gadis itu. Hoseok selalu penasaran dan ia tak menyangka kalau gadis itu adalah Park Jimin. Gadis yang selalu hang-out bersamanya akhir-akhir ini. Hoseok mengingat lagi wajah Yoongi saat di RapMon Partty tadi, wajah sahabatnya masam. Ia fikir Yoongi hanya jenuh. Ia tak berfikir bahwa Yoongi memandang gadis itu karena teringat masalalunya.

* * *

Profesor Do mendecih lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan Piano Sonata 14 Op.27 yang Yoongi mainkan.

"Kau memang pemberontak persis seperti apa yang Prof. Min katakan. Kau bisa membuat Beethoven menjadi orang gila begitu mendengar improvisasimu."

Yoongi tersenyum bangga memperhatikan giginya. Yoongi senang dengan pujian Prof. Do yang berikan padanya. Alasan mengapa ia mengajukan Prof. Do sebagai pembimbingnya adalah karena Profesornya itu memiliki selera yang sama dengan Yoongi. Mereka sama-sama suka kecepatan dalam bermain piano. Gila, adalah permainan yang sangat Yoongi sukai.

Mr. Do memberi kode untuk membisikan sesuatu. "Melihat rencana konsermu, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Institut selain memberimu nilai A." Profesor Do mengedipkan mata lalu keluar. Membuat Yoongi berada di atas awan. Yoongi melihat Prof. Do kembali berakting menyeramkan, membuat mahasiswa yang melihatnya menunduk hormat. Yoongi hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah dosennya itu.

Hoseok menunduk 90 derajat saat melihat Profesor Do yang berpapasan dengannya. Setelah memastikan profesor Killer itu pergi, Hoseok langsung masuk ke studio piano, membuat Yoongi berhenti menekan tuts pianonya.

"Aku belum menemukan female Vocal untuk opening!"

"Dari sekian banyak anak Vocal?!"

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi aku tak yakin kau akan suka pilihanku."

"Jangan katakan itu Park Jimin." Yoongi membuang muka melihat senyum Hoseok.

"Itu Jin Noona yang menyarankan. Dia bilang kemampuan vocal Jimin bagus."

Yoongi menghela nafas. Kenapa semuanya menjadi berkaitan dengan gadis itu?! Ia sebenarnya senang, yang ia tak suka adalah fakta tentang mereka berdua yang berstatus mantan. Jika Yoongi terus di dekat gadis itu, Yoongi akan semakin memikirkan gadis itu, dan fakta itu akan mengganggu konsentrasinya selama Tugas Akhir. Tapi, Yoongi tak punya pilihan. Konser Tugas akhir tak bisa ia samakan dengan konser solo yang bisa Yoongi atur seenaknya, ini adalah konser bersama yang berarti ia juga harus memikirkan pendapat yang lainnya.

"Baiklah! Kita ambil dia saja!"

* * *

Latihan perdana Konser Tugas Akhir penciptaan Jurusan Musik.

Hari ini adalah latihan perdana untuk konser Tugas Akhir. Semua orang sudah bersiap dari Sore, termasuk Yoongi. Sudah sebulan ini Yoongi terus membuat laporan dan latihan sehingga ia melupakan bayang-bayang Park Jimin dalam ingatannya. Yoongi bahkan tak bertemu Jimin beberapa bulan ini, dan itu baik untuknya bekerja keras untuk konser. Kerja keras adalah cara terbaik untuk melupakan Jimin. Begitulah cara dia selama ini hidup setelah putus dengan gadis itu.

...

Mr. Min sedang membaca katalog majalah musik yang belum sempat ia lihat kemarin. Katalog itu berisi beberapa atrtikel mengenai konser dua negara korea-Jepang yang melibatkan dirinya. Mr. Min tersenyum bangga melihat fotonya yang tercetak hampir memenuhi halaman dengan biografi dirinya memenuhi dua lembar halaman. Ia terus membaca tanpa menghiraukan lantunan piano yang dimainkan puteranya. Mrs. Min mendekati suaminya dengan secangkir teh dan snack untuk afternoon tea. Suaminya memang suka minum teh di sore hari ketika sedang libur. Mrs. Min memandang suaminya yang tersenyum membaca katalog, ia tau apa isinya, dan ia juga tau persis apa yang membuat suaminya tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu. Mrs. Min menghela nafas mendengar lantunan piano yang puteranya mainkan.

"Dia hanya minum jus tadi siang. Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?!"

"Dia hanya sedang berlatih untuk debutnya enam bulan lagi. Jangan ganggu dia!"

"Laki-laki memang tidak peka! Tidakkah kau merasa permainan Yoongi sedikit berbeda?!"

"Berbeda?! Apa yang kau maksud berbeda isteriku?!"

"Yoongi biasanya dia memainkan Piano sonata 14 dengan tempo yang membuatmu sering mengomel. Tapi sekarang,,, Permainannya membuatku merinding."

"Itu karena dia memainkan The phantom of the opera Overture!"

Tidak, bukan masalah apa yang dibawakan Yoongi dalam permainannya tapi perasaan Yoongi yang ada di dalamnya. Mrs. Min merasakan itu, Rasa frustasi, kesedihan, kesepian, dan ia bisa merasakan perasaan puteranya dengan jelas. "Apa Yoongi baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya?!"

Mr. Min terseyum "Jika iya. Itu bagus."

Mrs. Min menatap suaminya tak percaya. Demi tuhan anaknya sedang bersedih dan dia sebagai ayahnya malah tersenyum. "Dia tak pernah seperti ini!"

"Sebuah pukulan akan baik untuknya bekerja menjadi lebih keras. Aku tau hasilnya akan begini."

"Jangan katakan kau yang memaksa mereka putus?!"

"Apa aku pengangguran?! Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurus hal seperti itu. Walaupun aku senang Yoongi tak lagi berhubungan dengan dancer itu."

Mrs. Min menggeleng tak terima. Ia memukul lengan suaminya. "Kau benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan!" Mrs. Min mendekati Yoongi dan belum sampai satu meter lebih dekat pada Yoongi, puteranya sudah menghentikan permainannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku, karena aku sedang tak ingin membahas apapun!"

Mrs. Min membeku ditempat. "Ne~!"

Hanya satu kata itu sebagai jawaban dan Puteranya kembali bermain lebih keras, membuatnya semakin khawatir. Mrs. Min kembali duduk disebelah suaminya. "Fiuh... Tidak suamiku, Tidak anakku, semuanya sama-sama dingin. Bagaimana bisa rumah sebesar ini diisi oleh sifat dingin ayah dan puteranya?. Aku berharap Isterinya nanti bisa membantuku mencairkan es yang ada di hati suami dan anakku. Amin!"

"Cih! Doa macam apa itu?!" ucap Mr. Min mencibir doa isterinya yang terdengar konyol baginya.

' _Aku juga berharap Jimin jadi menantumu! Tetapi semuanya berakhir!'_

Yoongi menjawab ibunya dalam batin. Ia sedang kesal dengan hidupnya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya meratapi hidupnya. Jimin adalah gadis sempurna. Yoongi menyadari itu ketika gadis itu dulu bersorak menyebut namanya, saat ia dulu membuat skor tambahan untuk sekolahnya. Jimin memiliki kepribadian yang ceria tentu akan bisa mengimbanginya yang dingin. Perasaan itu menjadi benar ketika ia akhirnya berpacaran dengan Jimin. Hari-hari Yoongi bersama Jimin terasa seperti mentari pagi yang menghangatkan hutan yang dingin di hatinya. Namun perasaan itu hanya sementara, sepertinya Tuhan hanya mengizinkan Yoongi untuk mencicipi apa itu rasa hangat. Rasa itu, Tuhan berikan bukan untuk ia miliki, dan kini Hutan pinus itu kembali dingin dan berkabut. Yoongi terpuruk di dalam sana, merindukan rasa hangat yang pernah mentari berikan padanya.

...

Suara gemercik air terdengar dengan diikuti suara latar vocal dan musik acapella. Membangunkan Yoongi dari lamunan masa lalunya.

 _...Every time I must say goodbye to you  
I feel so down and sigh  
Every night all I do is think of you  
You stole my heart away_

 _Didn't_ _know how true love means to me until now  
Didn't know why lovers cry  
_ _Couldn't_ _wait to see your smiling face_ _anymore..._

Tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum, lagu itu seperti menggambarkan perasaanya. _'Couldn't_ _wait to see your smiling face_ _anymore',_ Salah satu lirik lagu itu membuatnya tersenyum meneratawakan dirinya dalam batin. Yoongi mengingat wajah tersenyum Seorang Park Jimin, dan ia mengakui merindukan wajah Jimin yang belum ia temui beberapa bulan terakhir. Sebuah senyuman. Yoongi juga mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya tersenyum. Tetapi ingatan itu kembali pada satu gadis, itu park Jimin. Gadis yang membuatnya tersenyum setiap kali teringat namanya saat ia masih pacaran dulu. Itu adalah terakhir kali Yoongi merasa ia tersenyum dari hatinya. Yoongi bersandar di kursi dan mendengarkan lantunan lagu dengan seksama.

... _Every time you must face the restless world_  
 _Do you remember me_  
 _And whenever you need a gentle word_  
 _Why don't you_

 _call me up_

 _I'm the one for you when things get rough times are hard_  
 _Don't you know just what I mean_  
 _Couldn't wait to hear your endless dreams_

 _come to me_

 _Sing a love song for me_  
 _Sing for me a serenade_  
 _Make happiness happen_  
 _Sing a love song for me_  
 _Sing for me a serenade_  
 _And leave loneliness alone..._

Musik acapella itu terdengar ceria, namun memiliki lirik yang cukup sedih. Senyuman Yoongi pudar ketika ia teringat sesuatu yang familiar dalam lagu itu. Ini adalah Opening Vocal untuk konser dan itu berarti lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Park Jimin. Jantung Yoongi terasa berhenti mendengar setiap liriknya.

 _...Every time I will say good luck to you  
I hope you'll hold me tight  
Every night all I do is think of you  
You set my heart on fire_

 _Didn't know how true love works on me until now_  
 _Didn't know how high we fly_  
 _Couldn't wait to see you smiling face anymore_

 _Sing a love song for me_  
 _Sing for me a serenade_  
 _Make happiness happen_  
 _Sing a love song for me_  
 _Sing for me a serenade_  
 _And leave loneliness alone..._

kening Yoongi berkerut mengingat kembali setiap lirik lagu yang Jimin nyanyikan. Yoongi tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jutaan pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya mengenai perasaan Jimin. Yoongi sangat ingin tau mengapa Jimin menyanyikan lagu yang seolah menyinggung tentang dirinya. Lagu ini adalah lagu seseorang yang baru saja putus bukan?. Tak ingin percaya diri bahwa lagu ini dibawakan Jimin untuknya,Yoongi membuka ponselnya dan mengecek status hubungan Jimin dan Jungkook. Yoongi memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa lagu ini untuk Jungkook. _'Apakah mereka putus?'_ tanya Yoongi dalam hati yang penuh harap.

Yoongi melihat beranda akun sosial Jimin yang tak ia lihat beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Yoongi menghela nafas kecewa saat melihat status hunbungan Jimin yang masih berpacaran dengan Jungkook. Yoongi tetap ingin memastikan dan ia melihat foto dan status yang Jimin update beberapa bulan terakhir.

Yoongi membuka akun sosial Jimin yang lainnya. Yoongi menemukan foto selfie park Jimin yang tersenyum ditengah-tengah group vocal lain yang baru di Upload sejam yang lalu. _'Are you well this day?'_ Yoongi penasaran dengan kabar Jimin begitu melihat foto gadis itu yang terlihat bersinar dibandingkan orang-orang dikekitarnya.

"Mengapa aku selalu memikirkanmu?"

Yoongi kembali menundukan wajahnya dan menghela nafas lelah. Ia menyadari dirinya masih disana, di sebuah tempat yang terasa dingin, tempat yang dipenuhi kabut, yaitu hati Yoongi sendiri. Satu-satunya yang Yoongi fikirkan sekarang adalah mendapati Yoongi merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri. Yoongi menatap wajah park Jimin diponselnya, ia menekan wajah Jimin yang memunculkan sebuah hati kecil berwarna merah yang hilang lagi dan berikutnya, Yoongi bisa melihat namanya di bawah foto park Jimin. Rasa dimana Yoongi mengasihani dirinya, rasa dimana ia sangat kesepian, dan Yoongi tetap saja hidup seperti hari ini tanpa Park Jimin.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

lagu diatas judulnya 'sing a love song for me' - Beach boys.

Mind to Review or Follow/Favorite maybe?

See you guys later.

.

^.~ V

.


	5. Chapter 5 - I Try Calling You -

.

.

.

I like it pt.2 - At that place

.

I try calling you

.

.

.

Tidak banyak orang yang menghiraukan sebuah space terbuka di dekat ruang properti. Ruang itu berada di antara jendela dan panggung yang dibatasi dengan didnding kayu. Itu ruang yang cukup luas tapi orang-orang jarang menggunakannya untuk ruang tunggu artis. Mereka bilang disana pernah ada mahasiswa yang meninggal karena serangan jantung saat akan tampil. Setiap gedung seni di Institut memiliki cerita horror sendiri dan Yoongi yakin di setiap sekolah manapun ada. Yoongi tak pernah percaya tahayul, baginya hal tak bisa ia lihat bukanlah hal yang nyata. Yoongi suka ditempat itu, tempat yang sepi untuk mind control sebelum naik panggung. Meskipun Yoongi sudah memiliki jam terbang cukup banyak dibanding mahasiswa piano yang lain, bukan berarti kecemasan sebelum naik ke panggung itu tak ada. Bahkan penyanyi duniapun pasti masih merasakan kecemasan meskipun itu hanya latihan, tapi itu kembali pada pengendalian setiap orang masing-masing.

Ding!

Suara bunyi pesan dari ponsel Yoongi berbunyi. Yoongi tau itu dari Hoseok yang memperingatkannya untuk segera bersiap-siap. Yoongi tau apa isinya, tapi tetap membuka ponselnya untuk membaca isi pesan tersebut meski ia tak membalasnya. Latihan perdana sudah pada part Cello, itu artinya ia akan segera naik untuk maju gilirannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia ingat park Jimin mungkin ada di belakang panggung, Yoongi mencoba tenang dan kembali melangkah.

' _Hanya jangan pedulikan apapun.'_

Benar saja, Jimin disana. Tertawa bersama mahasiswa lain. Dia seperti malaikat dengan gaun putih dan rambutnya yang terurai. Jimin terlihat lebih bersinar jika dilihat langsung dibandingkan yang ada di foto. Yoongi berfikir Jimin memang hidup lebih baik darinya.

"Kau dari balik panggung lagi?!"

Tanya Jin membuat pandangan semua orang kini tertuju pada Yoongi, termasuk Jimin. Yoongi melirik Jimin sebentar sebelum memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Ia tak suka jadi pusat perhatian selain dipanggung dan sekarang Jin telah membuat semua orang di ruang tunggu artis menatapnya semua.

"Kau tau kemarin ada panitia yang pingsan setelah keluar dari sana!"

Yoongi duduk tanpa peduli, mengabaikan perkataan Jin dan mahasiswa lain yang menatapnya.

"Tak ada apapun disana!" tegas Yoongi penuh penekanan.

"Itu karena kau menakutkan Min Yooongi. Bahkan hantupun takut padamu."

Semua orang menaahan tawa Yoongi, ia bisa merasakannya meski tak melihat. Ia melirik Jimin yang ternyata jadi orang satu-satunya yang tersenyum kecut. Yoongi kembali memikirkan pesan dari lagu yang Jimin nyanyikan saat opening. Apakah itu lagu yang Jimin pilih sendiri? Jika iya, ia ingin tau kenapa Jimin menyanyikan lagu itu dan untuk siapa pesan lagu itu? . Seni memiliki esensi seperti pesan dibaliknya, dan Yoongi yakin Jimin bukan orang awam yang hanya menyanyi untuk sekedar menyanyi. Jika Yoongi boleh percaya diri, ia ingin bertanya apa lagu itu untuknya? Karena jika iya, Yoongi akan maju kali ini. Ia akan melupakan masalalu dan memulainya kembali meski faktanya belum berubah. Yoongi masih disana, ditempat yang dingin, dimana ia masih mengharapkan Park Jimin.

Tiba giliran untuk Yoongi naik ke panggung dan ia mendengar riuh tepuk tangan. Ia menunduk memberi salam pada penonton kemudian duduk di kursinya. Semuanya hening membuat Yoongi memiliki kesempatan konsentrasi untuk menyerap seluruh energi dari panggung. Yoongi memulainya dengan legato dan staccato andalannya, membuat penonton terkesima di awal penampilannya. Menyedot perhatian diawal untuk menikmati permainan inti dan menghancurkan hati penonton di akhir. Teori estetika dasar dalam berkesenian itu yang jarang mahasiswanya perhatikan. Mereka memakainya tapi terkadang lupa esensi dari masing-masing point sehingga membuat apa yang mereka lakukan hanya sekedarnya. Tapi tidak dengan Yoongi, ia tau persis bagaimana menerapkan tiga basik itu dalam setiap penampilannya.

Kecepatan, itu adalah teknik dasar yang Yoongi ingin tonjolkan dalam tugas akhirnya. Improvisasinya membuat semua orang bahkan berhenti bernafas sejenak. Yoongi belajar tempo untuk merangsang detak jantung, dan Yoongi tau bagaimana menguasai detak jantung orang yang mendengar permainannya. Yoongi sempat mendengar riuh penonton di permainan intinya dan di akhir Yoongi tak memainkannya seperti permainan penutup lainnya yang membawa detak jantung kembali normal, ia justru membuat Jantung penonton semakin naik dan mengakhirinya begitu saja. Ini permainan drama bagi yoongi, seperti Alur sebuah cerita yang berakhir tragis, dan ia berhasil. Ia mendapat tepuk tangn dan sorakan meriah dari wajah frustasi penonton. Mata Yoongi kembali menatap sosok malaikat yang bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman. Yoongi melihat Jimin memberinya tepuk tangan dengan wajah penuh rasa bangga. Seketika senyum Yoongi hilang. Senyum Jimin yang seperti itu mengingatkannya kembali pada wajah manisnya empat tahun silam.

...

Yoongi memainkan Mozart - The marriage of figaro overture untuk Uji Kompetensi akhir di sekolahnya. Ujian itu langsung di atas panggung gedung pertunjukan sekolahya dan tentu dilihat hampir seluruh siswa SHS.

Jimin melihatnya dengan penampilan yang berantakan, ia teriak diakhir permainan, sangat bersinar membuat Yoongi tersenyum memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Ada orang tua Yoongi juga dan ia ingin memperkenalkannya.

"Oppa kau keren!"

"Kau habis latihan?" Yoongi merapihkan poni Park Jimin dan mengelap keringat gadis itu dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku juga ada Ujian hari ini, mankannya aku latihan keras. Tapi aku juga tau oppa Ujian Akhir jadi aku kemari untuk melihatmu dan oppa benar-benar keren!"

"Aigoo! Manisnya. Jika tak di depan umum aku akan mencium pacarku saat ini juga!"

"Oppa mesum!" Jimin mendorong halus dada Yoongi yang terus menatapnya.

"Ada orang tuaku hari ini. Ayo aku kenalkan padanya."

"Oppa jangan gila! Aku belum berani bertemu orang tuamu oppa!"

"Kenapa? Aku yakin mereka akan senang."

"Dengan penampilan seperti ini? Tidak mau oppa!"

Yoongi tak memperdulikan penolakan Jimin, ia terus menyeret Jimin untuk mendekati orang tuanya. Yoongi yakin Jimin malu, tapi Yoongi tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin orang tuanya tau kalau ia pacaran dengan Park Jimin. Yoongi serius dengan gadis itu, meski belum satu tahun pacaran.

"Yoongi-ah! Kau melakukannya dengan baik!" ucap Mrs. Min antusias begitu melihat puteranya. Tapi senyum mrs. Min hilang ketika ia melihat gadis yang tangannya digenggam oleh puteranya itu, ia penasaran. "Nugu?!"

"Eoma, Appa. Ini Park Jimin. Kekasihku!"

"Yojachingu?!" Mrs. Min menatap suaminya lalu menatap Jimin lagi.

Jimin menunduk memberi salam pada orang tua Yoongi "Park Jimin imnida!" baru Jimin memberi salam ia mendapat panggilan telfon untuk segera masuk kelas. "Aku harus segera masuk kelas. Bagaimana ini?!"

"Kembalilah! Kau bisa dapat nilai buruk Jika terlambat."

"Anjungma! Ajungssi! Aku masing ingin mengobrol dengan kalian tapi sepertinya Ujianku akan segera dimulai. Maka, Aku permisi!"

"Ne! Semoga berhasil dengan Ujianmu!"

"Terimaksih!" Jimin menunduk memberi salam sebelum lari sangat kencang, seperti tupai yang melewati kerumunan dengan lincah, itu lucu dimata Yoongi. Mrs. Min ikut tersenyum melihat wajah puteranya yang penuh cinta, memandang park Jimin sampai gadis itu keluar gedung.

"Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu!" Bisik Mrs. Min pada suaminya.

Yoongi menoleh pada ibunya, ia masih bisa mendengar perkataan ibunya. Yoongi memiliki telinga yang baik, yang merupakan DNA dari ayahnya.

"Aku tak percaya kau menyukai gadis macam itu."

Yoongi terdiam. Gadis macam itu?. Yoongi mengerti apa yang ayahnya maksud. Jimin memang berpenampilan biasa saja, kelasnya juga jauh dibanding level gadis dari keluarga para musisi. Yoongi hanya mencintai gadis itu, ia tak memikirkan bagaimana ayahnya akan melihat kekasihnya nanti. Sekilas perhitungan logika otaknya muncul mengenai masalah status sosial keluarga mereka. Orang tua Jimin hanyalah pemilik kedai Dokbokki dan ayahnya pasti tak akan suka.

"Dia terlihat seperti gadis yang baik! Yoongi sudah cukup dewasa untuk tak kau campuri urusan pribadinya." Mrs. Min sedikit menekan kata-katanya pada suaminya.

"Aku tak masalah kau pacaran dengan siapapun Min Yoongi, selama itu tak mengganggu konsentrasimu masuk Institut."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan memberi hormat pada ayahnya "Aku akan berusaha lebih giat. Terimakasih Appa."

...

Sekarang semuanya berubah, Jimin kini berada satu level bahkan beberapa level lebih tinggi darinya. Yoongi berjalan ke ruang tunggu dan orang orang dibelakang Park Jimin memujinya. Hanya Jimin yang terdiam. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin dan teman-teman vocalnya.

"Opening kalian juga sangat baik, aku yakin kalian sangat bekerja keras."

"Kami bekerja keras karena berada satu panggung dengan sunbae." Salah satu gadis dibelakang Jimin menggoda Yoongi.

"Kami sangat bangga bisa satu panggung dengan oppa."

Yoongi melihat Jimin menoleh pada gadis yang memanggilnya oppa tadi. Yoongi bisa menangkap ekspresi tak suka Jimin pada gadis itu. Yoongi merasa percaya diri bahwa Jimin cemburu padanya. Jika Yoongi boleh berharap.

"Aku juga bangga bisa satu panggung dengan kalian. Siapa yang memilih lagu tadi? Itu pilihan cerdas." Kata 'kalian' hanya alibi untuk menyembunyikan kata yang sebenarnya bermakna tunggal, 'Kau' adalah kata yang sebenarnya ingin Yoongi katakan pada seorang gadis di depannya.

"Itu Park Jimin!"

"Apa kau menyanyikan lagu itu untuk mantanmu?! Karena kau terdengar bersungguh-sungguh dalam menyanyikannya."

Jimin terdiam, ia terlihat bingung untuk menjawab. "ne!"

Yoongi menahan senyumnya. Lagu tadi benar untuknya dan Yoongi berada di atas awan sekarang. "Pertahankan kesungguhan kalian seperti tadi."

"Ne sunbae!"

Yoongi pulang dengan rasa yang masih tak puas meski ia berhasil membuat latihan tadi gempar oleh permainannya. Ia memikirkan Jimin. Yoongi bahkan sulit untuk tidur mengingat setiap lirik nyanyian yang Jimin nyanyikan. Ia terus berharap lagu itu untuknya dan berfikir begitukah perasaan Jimin selama ini.

* * *

Hari sabtu bukanlah hari libur untuk mahasiswa tugas akhir sepertinya. Begitu alarm berbunyi, Yoongi kembali merefisi laporan Tugas Akhirnya. Sampai rasa lapar muncul, Yoongi keluar kamarnya untuk pergi ke dapur. Yoongi menyimpan kimchi dan daging di lemari pendingin yang ia masak beberapa hari yang lalu untuk bisa ia makan sewaktu-waktu. Naas, semuanya hilang. Yoongi tau mahluk mana yang selalu menghabiskan persediaan makanannya dan orang yang paling malas belanja keperluan bulanan. Dia adalah Jung Hoseok, Siapa lagi kalau bukan mahluk satu itu?. Yoongi membanting pintu lemari es.

"Brengsek!"

Yoongi dengan kesal dan terpaksa memesan chinesse food langganannya.

"Jung Hoseok! Kau akan mati begitu pulang nanti."

Menunggu pesanan Yoongi browsing untuk menghilangkan jenuh. Ia membuka akun sosialnya dan melihat beranda akunnya. Detik itu juga, sebuah kenangan muncul melewati kabel LAN. Kenangan menarik Yoongi kembali pada masa lalu, rambut Jimin dari belakang. Rambut bun yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

...

 **To : ChimChim**

 **Semoga berhasil untuk ujianmu. Hubungi aku jika ujiannya selesai**

Hari sudah sore dan orang tuanya sudah pulang. Yoongi duduk sendiri di ruang piano, menunggu Park Jimin selesai ujian. Bunga-bunga sudah banyak diatas piano, itu bukan bunnga untuk Jimin tapi bunga pemberian adik-adik kelasnya sebagai ucapan selamat. Bosan menunggu Yoongi bermain piano. Sampai ruangan piano di penuhi cahaya berwarna orange dari matahari ponsel Yoongi berbunyi.

 **Massage From ChimChim**

 **Aku di atap oppa**

Yoongi memasukan bunga-bunga itu ke dalam tas lalu segera menuju atap. Sebuah tempat dimana ia dan Jimin selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, itu adalah atap gedung tari. Jimin disana, bersandar di pembatas gedung sambil bernyanyi. Yoongi tersenyum mendengar suara Jimin yang bisa dibilang bagus, Yoongi mengendap-endap mendekati Jimin. Yoongi yakin Jimin masih belum sadar bahwa Yoongi ada di belakangnya.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan dipipi membuat Jimin terlonjak karena terkejut.

"ah! Oppa kau membuatku terkejut" Jimin memegang dadanya, tersenyum sambil mencoba menenagkan jantungnya. "oppa apa kau sudah makan?"

"Tadi siang sudah!"

"Aku belum!"

"Kalau begitu, mau makan di luar?"

"Ani! Eoma membawakanku bekal. Ayo kita makan."

Jimin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak boks yang cukup besar. "Tada!" Jimin dengan terampil membuka setiap box, dan Jimin kebingungan karena ada satu sumpit.

Yoongi menatap Jimin intens dengan senyuman diwajahnya, ia mengingat perlakuan manis gadis itu seharian. Menyempatkan melihat uji kompetensi akhir ditengah ujiannya, sekarang ia menyiapkan bekal untuk berbagi dengan dirinya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Jimin karena gadis itu selalu memberinya perhatian yang belum pernah Yoongi rasakan sebelumnya. Tidak seperti orang lain yang mendekatinya karena Yoongi putera seorang maestro atau semacamnya, tetapi Jimin mendekatinya dengan ketulusan hati. Memberikan Yoongi sebuah cinta yang membuat hatinya merasa hangat. Yoongi mencium pipi Jimin lagi karena gemas.

"Kau bisa menyuapiku!"

Ciuman adalah bentuk ekspresi Yoongi terhadap rasa bahagianya, dan Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan kecupan pipi yang selalu Yoongi beri ketika ia merasa gemas pada gadis itu. Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

"Terdengar romantis!" Jimin mengambil kimbap dengan sumpitnya dan menyuapi Yoongi "kalau begitu, A~!"

Yoongi melahap kimbap yang Jimin berikan. Yoongi tak lapar, tapi ia ingin makan jika diperlakukan manis oleh Park Jimin. Yoongi disamping gadis itu, begitu dekat agar ia bisa melihat jelas wajah kekasihnya ketika sedang makan. Sore itu dibawah langit orange, Jimin dan Yoongi menikmati moment manis mereka berdua.

...

Yoongi menekan tombol like pada foto Jimin. Ia sedang mencoba memberi sinyal pada Jimin mengenai perasaannya. Sebelum Yoongi maju, eksistensinya di kehidupan Jimin harus ada lebih dulu. Setiap kali Yoongi mengklik tombol "like" ia mencoba memanggil Jimin bahwa Yoongi ada untuk Jimin.

"Haishhh,,, Lihat aku seperti ayam sekarang."

Yoongi mengacak rambutnya, memikirkan cara untuk kembali dengan Jimin. Namun posisinya membuat ia sadar, Yoongi sedang Tugas Akhir dan bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan cara mendapatkan Park Jimin. Prioritasnya adalah Tugas Akhir, bukan Park Jimin.

* * *

"Woohooo Yeah!" Teriak Hoseok sambil menari penuh kemenangan.

Yoongi yang sedang mengetik di ruang tamu hanya meliriknya sekilas. Yoongi merasa sedikit terganggu, tetapi itu tidak membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Yoongi tak perlu bertanya karena biasanya Hoseok akan bicara sendiri.

"Uhuuu~! Hyung! Kau tau Kim Taehyung yang diberitakan pacaran dengan Park Bo Gum?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Teman seangkatan Yoongi saja ia tak ingat semua apalagi orang yang Hoseok sebutkan. Ia memang kenal Park Bo Gum, tapi hanya sebatas kenal dan memberi salam saja, tidak lebih.

"Mereka Putus, dan dia akan pergi kencan buta. Aku disarankan oleh Jimin. oh god. Dia sempurna!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, lelah. Kemarin sebelum Hoseok tau Jimin mantan Yoongi, ia masih mengagungkan Jimin sempurna dan sekarang sepertinya Hoseok mulai melantur lagi.

"Hyung ikutlah kesana!"

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?" jawab Yoongi dingin. Yoongi sedang tugas akhir, bagaimana bisa Hoseok berfikir untuk membawa Yoongi ke kencan buta? Bagi Yoongi Itu gila.

"Aku dengar Jimin ingin ikut dan merasakan kencan buta. Ia belum pernah merasakan apa itu kencan buta karena sudah punya pacar lebih dulu. Hyung ikutlah dan ajak Park Jimin!"

"Shireo!"

* * *

Sekarang Yoongi mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil memegang ponselnya. Yoongi sedang bimbang untuk mengajak Jimin ke kencan buta atau tidak. Sebetulnya, itu kesempatan bagus bagi yoongi mendekati Jimin kembali. Tapi Yoongi bingung harus bagaimana. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dan menyalakan ponsel. Ia mencari kontak nama gadis itu, lalu mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Yoongi menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar dering sambungan nomor Jimin yang masih aktif.

'Halo?'

"Halo Chim!" Sapa Yoongi berharap Jimin masih mengingat suaranya.

"Oppa?!" Jimin terdengar memastikan, seolah ia tak tau nomor Yoongi. Apa gadis itu menghapus nomornya? Yoongi bertanya-tanya.

"Ne oppaya! Kau masih ingat?!"

'Tentu saja!'

"Jimin-ah! Kau tau kencan buta minggu ini?!"

'ya! Kenapa oppa?'

"Em... Jika kau bisa mungkin... oppa ingin bertemu denganmu segera. Apa kau punya waktu?" Yoongi merasa lega telah mengatakan itu, ia kini merasa sangat optimis."...Jika kita bisa bertemu. Aku ingin merasakan kencan buta. Kau mau ikut?"

Jimin tak juga menjawab. Yoongi menanti Jawaban Jimin agak lama. Yoongi berharap Jimin bisa datang agar ia bisa

'Oppa! Aku punya pacar.'

kata-kata Jimin memecah keheningan. Membuat suasana menjadi beku di kamar Yoongi. Yoongi mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ah! Benar! Kalau begitu selamat malam. maaf sudah mengganggumu!"

'Ani Gwenchana oppa. Selamat malam.'

Tut Tut Tut Tut

Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah mendengar suara sambungan telfon terputus itu. Jimin terdengar sangat dingin, dan gadis itu berubah tak seperti dulu lagi. Jimin sangat asing dan Yoongi bisa merasakannya. Yoongi mencoba berfikir dengan logikanya, mereka tak bertemu selam tiga tahun dan tentu saja dalam tiga tahun semua bisa berubah. Yoongi mengingat kembali bagaimana Jimin sekarang yang sangat menjaga imagenya.

"Bahkan ekspresinya berbeda."

Yoongi menginginkan Jimin tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Jimin. lalu bagaiman dengan lagu yang Jimin nyanyikan?. Yoongi mulai kesal. Semua yang berkaitan dengan gadis itu sangat mengganggunya. Rasa cinta Yoongi terhadap Jimin membuat hatinya mencair kembali. Ia menginginkan Park Jimin. Tetapi Hubungan mereka masih sangat jauh untuk bisa bersemi kembali. Meskipun salju telah mencair tetapi rasa dingin itu tetap ada, membuat Yoongi kembali merasa sendirian disana. Tempat yang Yoongi sebut cinta.


	6. Chapter 6 - Your Single Status I-

.

.

I like it pt2

.

At that place

.

Your single status I

.

.

.

09:20 pm KST

Yoongi baru selesa latihan piano. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan mendapat pesan dari Hoseok. sahabatnya itu mengatakan Jika dia tidak masak karena malas. Hoseok mengatakan dia sudah beli pizza dan itu membuat kepala Yoongi memanas. Yoongi tak suka masakan cepat saji dan Hoseok tau betul itu. Yoongi sangat ingin Hoseok disini agar Yoongi bisa memukul kepala bodoh temannya itu.

Yoongi yang memegang ponsel ia berfikir untuk meliat akun sosial Jimin. Yoongi membaca update status Jimin yang mengatakan ia selesai latihan dan ingin makan. Otak cerdas Yoongi langsung bekerja. Tanpa fikir panjang Yoongi keluar ruangan dan berlari kecil menuju auditorium. Yoongi mendekati Jimin yang kenbetulan baru keluar, dan gadis itu terlihat terkejut melihat Yoongi.

Jimin menunduk memberi hormat. "Anyeong oppa!"

"Kau baru pulang? Mana teman-temanmu?"

"Ne. Aku tadi masih ingin latihan."

"Kau tidak disuruh seniormu untuk memberesihkan ruangan latihan sendiri atau semacamnyakan?"

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, ia menatap Yoongi terkejut. Pria itu seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku baru akan pergi mencari makanan."

"kalau begitu ayo makan malam bersama!"

Jimin kembali terlihat terkejut. _'Makan malam bersama? Dengan Yoongi oppa? Bagaimana bisa mantan makan bersama?'_

"Emm,,, Hanya makan malam biasa. Tidak lebih!" ucap Yoongi meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Keringat masih terlihat di kening Jimin. Yoongi mengambil tissue dan memberikannya pada Jimin.

"Gunakan ini! Kau berkeringat banyak."

Jimin menerima dengan kedua tangannya "Terimakasih oppa!"

"Apa mereka selalu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Tidak! Mereka tadi ada acara, aku sempat membereskannya dengan beberapa orang tapi mereka harus pulang lebih dulu."

"Mereka sedang mempermainkanmu!"

"Aku tau!"

"Lalu kenapa kau terima saja?"

"Karena aku tak suka berdebat."

Brak

"A!"

Suara meja terjatuh terdengar dari ruangan gelap dilorong gedung. Jimin berteriak dan memeluk lengan Yoongi.

"Oppa Kau mendengarnya?!"

Brak

"A oppa ada hantu!"

Suara itu berbunyi lagi dan pelukan Jimin semakin kencang. Jimin mematung dan memejamkan mata. Melihat bagaimana imutnya wajah ketakutan Jimin, Yoongi menahan tawa.

"Soo Man Ajungssi?" Yoongi tau betul siapa merapikan lantai bawah setiap malam. dia adalah petugas yang bertanggung jawab dengan perawatan gedung.

"Ne?"

"Ani! Hanya mengecek!"

Jimin menghel nafas dan memegang dadanya "oh aku kira hantu!"

"Tidak ada hantu di sini!"

"Benarkah?!"

Yoongi mengusap kepala Jimin. Membuat jantung Jimin justru berdetak lebih kencang.

"Aku bertahun-tahun disini, bahkan pernah terkunci di gedung ini dan tak pernah ada apapun."

Yoongi memegang pinggang Jimin untuk menuntun gadis itu berjalan. Jimin yang diperlakukan seperi itu hanya bisa diam.

' _Oppa jika kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini aku tak akan pernah bisa berhenti menyukaimu'_

Jimin yang sedang melamun, melupakan tangga kecil di luar gedung. Jimin salah injak dan jatuh. Yoongi menyadari itu tapi tangannya kalah gesit, ia hanya bisa memegang tangan Jimin dan akhirnya mereka malah jatuh bersama.

Bret

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama membeku mendengar suara robekan kain lalu mereka sama-sama melirik rok Jimin yang sobek. Robekan rok Jimin cukup panjang hingga hampir memperlihatkan selangkangannya. Jimin menutupi pahanya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Yoongi membuang muka.

"Ha? Bagaimana ini?"

Yoongi Berdiri tanpa melihat Jimin kemudian melepas jaketnya untuk ia berikan pada Jimin "Pakai ini untuk menutupinya."

Jimin dengan canggung menerima dan melingkarkan jaket Yoongi ke pinggangnya untuk meutupi rok Jimin. Beruntung jaket Yoongi cukup besar hingga menutupi seluruh rok Jimin.

"Aku sudah selesai. Apa oppa baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?."

"Tidak! Kau?"

"Tidak!"

Jimin berdiri dengan bantuan Yoongi dan mereka berjalan keluar kampus dalam canggung. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang tersenyum licik di balik semak-semak. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Jung Hoseok.

"Yes!. Maafkan aku Jungkook! Tapi aku lebih menyayangi Yoongi daripada kau."

Hoseok adalah orang yang merencanakan semuanya. Dari meminta teman-temannya menyuruh Jimin membereskan ruang latihan agar Jimin bisa pulang terlambat lalu berbohong bahwa Hoseok memesan pizza untuk Yoongi, itu semua adalah rencananya untuk menyatukan sahabatnya dengan Jimin. Hoseok memang tak seharusnya menyatukan mereka karena masih ada Jungkook tetapi Hoseok hanya tak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya semakin pendiam. Mengetahui perasaan Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih saling suka, Hoseok tak bisa membiarkan mereka terus berjaga jarak. Hoseok tau Yoongi maju tapi Jimin memiliki Jungkook yang membatasinya, dan Hoseok berfikir bahwa salah seorang harus membantu mereka.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi makan daging bersama, karena hanya itu satu-satunya kedai yang masih buka sampai malam, dan terletak dipinggir jalan arah mereka pulang. Jimin memotong daging sedangkan Yoongi memanggangnya.

"Ini terlihat enak!"

"Ne!"

Yoongi makan duluan karena sudah lapar. Sedangkan Jimin masih malu-malu dengan sesekali mencuri pandang pada Yoongi. Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk memotong daging.

"Berhenti memasak dagingnya itu sudah banya di pemanggang. Makanlah!"

"Ne!"

"Kau ingin soju atau beer?"

"Aku tak bisa minum banyak alkohol sebelum konser."

"Baiklah! Ajungma satu botol soju! "

"Baik! Tunggu sebentar ya!"

"Satu dua gelas masih bisakan?"

"Ne!"

Yoongi melihat Jimin yang tak begitu banyak daging. "Makanmu tak banyak!"

"Konser sebentar lagi dan aku tak ingin perutku terlihat buncit saat memakai dress nanti."

Yoongi tersenyum. "kau masih pekerja keras seperti dulu."

"Ne?"

"Aku sempat berfikir bahwa kau berubah.,, Maksudku penampilanmu! Kau tampak lebih baik setelah kita putus."

Jimin tak menjawab, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Masalah ini akan membahas pada masa lalunya dan Jimin belum siap untuk membahasnya. Sampai soju datang dan Jimin langsung mengalihkan perhatian. Ia tak bisa bicara lagi karena ia sadar kemana topik itu akan pergi. Mereka akhirnya makan dengan diam dan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun cukup deras.

"O?! Kenapa hujan?"

"Ramalan cuaca mengatakan malam ini akan hujan. Kau tidak membawa payung?"

"Tidak! Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang!"

Jimin terdiam sejenak. "Ne. Terimakasih." Jimin melirik supitnya, Haruskah ia dekat lagi dengan Yoongi? "Tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan oppa. Lagipula nanti hujannya juga reda."

"lalu bagaimana jika hujannya berhenti lewat tengah malam? Kau akan pulang pada jam itu?! dan,,, dengan rok seperti itu?! Andwe! Biar aku mengantarmu!"

Jimin bisa mendengar nada khawatir di setiap kata-kata Yoongi. Meskipun nada bicaranya seperti marah tapi Jimin tau itu adalah bagian dari rasa khawatir Yoongi. Jimin terus membiarkan Yoongi melakukan, pria itu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan makanpun Yoongi yang membayarnya. Jimin sempat menolak tapi ia kalah dengan Yoongi. Jimin sudah merasa hatinya sakit karena menahan perasaan sukanya. Ia tak ingin jatuh ke dalam cinta Min Yoongi lagi karena Jimin memiliki Jungkook sekarang.

"Kau sering pulang larut sendirian seperti ini?"

Jimin menggeleng "Biasanya Jungkook akan menjemput. Tapi jurusan tari sedang ada acara dan Jungkook menjadi panitia disana. Jadi dia tak bisa mengantarku."

"Dia pria yang baik. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya."

"Ne!"

Jantung Yoongi serasa ditusuk ribuan panah. Betapa bodohnya ia bertanya perasaan Jimin pada pacarnya. Yoongi membuang muka sebentar untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya agar tak bisa dilihat Jimin.

"Oppa juga sekarang terlihat lebih baik. Kau sangat terkenal."

"Baik apanya!" Yoongi mengumpat.

"Maaf!"

"Lupakan! Kau terlihat lebih baik sekarang dan terlihat bahagia. Aku ikut senang melihatnya."

Jimin menatap Yoongi terkejut. Ia tak pernah berfikir Yoongi akan mengatakan demikian, perhatian Yoongi semakin melukai hatinya. Jimin tak pernah bahagia, seandainya Yoongi tau. Semua yang Jimin lakukan adalah karena ia ingin menutupi lukanya dan Yoongi tak tau jika luka itu belum sembuh. Jimin dan Yoongi masih berjalan dalam kecanggungan masing-masing.

"Oppa!"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa oppa masih sendiri?"

'Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja karena aku masih menyukaimu!' Jawabnya dalam hati. "Ingin Jawaban jujur atau bohong?!"

"em,,, Jujur!"

"Kalau jujur aku rasa kau mengetahui jawabannya. Bukankah itu terlihat jelas."

"Oppa!" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya membuat Yoongi ikut berhenti. Yoongi menghela nafas. "Kita,,,"

Yoongi memotong kata-kata Jimin "Aku tau! Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kita tak bisa bersama lagi?,, Aku bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu karena aku terlalu banyak mengabaikanmu. Aku minta maaf dengan apa yang terjadi!" Yoongi memberi kode untuk jalan dengan kepalanya dan Jimin berjalan lagi.

"Oppa aku mohon berbahagialah untukku!"

Yoongi hanya diam. "Aku bahagia!"

"Kalu begitu tersenyumlah seperti dulu!"

Yoongi mendengus. Ia tiba-tiba teringat lagu itu. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu dan jawaban jujur darimu?"

"Ne"

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan untuk opening apa itu untukku?!"

Jimin cukup lama terdiam sampai ia memberi jawaban.

"Ne!"

"weo?!"

"Oppa aku,,, Lagu itu,,, aku menyanyikannya karena aku ingin melihat oppa tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Aku tau harusnya aku tak seperti ini tapi,,, oppa kau terlihat sangat dingin dan aku,,, aku tak bisa melihat itu."

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa melihat itu?"

"Tolong jangan tanya mengapa!"

"Apa boleh aku berharap? Kau dengan pria itu, aku sempat berfikir untuk menyerah dan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? kau fikir aku bisa bahagia mendengar nyanyianmu?" Jimin mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Berhentilah menangis! karena itu terlihat seperti kau mengakui perasaanmu."

"Kenapa oppa melakukan ini padaku?! Kau membuat ini semakin rumit oppa"

"Aku tak bermaksud mempersulitmu! Aku tau kau mungkin ingin bangun dariku. Tapi jika aku tau perasaanmu, bagaimana bisa aku terima?"

Jimin terdiam. Ia kini merasa hubungannya dengan Jungkook salah seketika. Ia hanya berharap Jungkook bisa menyembuhkan lukannya tapi kata-kata Yoongi menyadarkannya. Ia merasa membohongi perasaan Jungkook, dan kini ia sadar bahwa itu salah.

"Aku sudah sampai! Terimaksih oppa sudah mengantarku!"

"Ne! Selamat malam."

Jimin masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa membalas ucapan Yoongi. Taehyung yang mendengar Jimin pulang ia langsung ke kamarnya. Taehyung langsung mendekati Jimin di kasurnya begitu melihat Jimin yang menangis.

"Jimin, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Yoongi oppa!"

Taehyung melihat jaket dan rok Jimin "Apa dia yang melakukan ini padamu? Aku tak bisa percaya ini."

Jimin menghela nafas. "Ania! Oppa bukan orang seperti itu Tae-ah!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ah molla" Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengannya "Ini benar-benar rumit."

"Hubungan kalian memang rumit."

"Oppa tau kalau aku masih mencintainya, dan aku juga baru tau kalau oppa juga belum bisa melupakanku!" Jimin menatap sahabatnya dengan airmatanya "Bagaimana ini Tae-ah? Aku punya Jungkook dan aku membohonginya. Aku menjadi pacarnya tapi aku malah menyukai oppa."

"em..."

"Aku fikir oppa tak mencintaiku lagi! Aku fikir oppa sudah melupakanku. Dengan begitu aku bisa sakit hati dan melupakannya. Lalu aku akan mencoba menerima Jungkook di hatiku tapi kini. Semuanya kacau Tae-ah!. Oppa belum memiliki kekasih karena selama ini masih berharap padaku." Jimin menarik kasar bajunya "Aku berubah dengan pakaian bodoh ini untuk membelasnya. Untuk membuatnya menyesal. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah aku yang menyesal putus dengan oppa? Tae-ah! Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang."

"Hey... Berhentilah menangis!"

"Aku barusaja menyadari bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya Tae-ah! Bagaimana ini?"

Tae memeluk jimin. "Kau tak pernah bisa membohongi perasaanmu Jimin-ah! Aku tau selama ini kau tak menyukai Jungkook."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku tau ini kejam. Tapi menurutku kau tak bisa membohongi Jungkook dengan perasaanmu saat ini."

"Lalu aku harus putuskan hubunganku dengan Jungkook?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kau hanya perlu memilih dengan hatimu. Siapa yang lebih kau cintai dan siapa yang lebih mencintaimu."

Jimin berhenti menangis dan berfikir. 'Siapa yang lebih ia cintai dan lebih mencintainya'

...

H - 10 konser Jimin semakin ekstra latihan ia semakin sering pulang malam dan kerepotan dengan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Jimin berusaha mengerjakannya, tetapi tugas datang hampir setiap hari sehingga dimana ia belum menyelesaikan satu ugas tugas lain memperpanjang daftar tugasnya.

Pulang malam kini sudah biasa bagi Jimin tapi Jungkook tetap khawatir dan terus menjemputnya pulang meskipun dengan wajah yang terlihat mengantuk. Jimin merasa kasihan dan ia merasa tak enak hati dengan pengorbanan yang kekasihnya lakukan untuknya. Sampai di tempat Jimin seperti biasa jungkook akan meminta sebuah ciuman. Jimin merasa ada yang salah dengan itu. Jungkook menarik Jimin mendekat.

' _Apa Jungkook mengantarku pulang hanya untuk ini?!'_

Fikiran Jimin membuat semuanya menjadi salah. Tiba-tiba ia ragu dengan perasaan Jungkook padanya. Jimin bertanya dalam batinnya lagi.

' _Jika aku tidak memperbolehkan Jungkook menciumku apa dia akan marah?! Jika dalam hubungan ini tak ada ciuman apakah Jungkook akan tetap berkorban untukku?'_

Jimin merasa ciuman Jungkook semakin menuntut dan tangan Jungkook yang berada di dadanya tiba-tiba turun kebawah dan menarik roknya ke atas. Jimin tekesiap, ia mendorong Jungkook menjauh. Jimin memang kekasih Jungkook dan ia memang selalu membiarkan jungkook menyentuhnya tapi tidak sampai sejauh itu. Jungkook menarik Jimin mendekat lagi.

"Jungkook tidak!"

"Kita sudah hampir enam bulan dan kita belum melangkah. Kalu begitu bagaimana dengan besok?"

Jungkook mencium Jimin lagi, menyentuh tubuh Jimin dari luar dressnya. Jimin hanya diam membalas ciuman Jungkook sebisa mungkin meskipun ia ragu. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Min Yoongi. Jimin menjadi memiliki keberanian untuk mendorong Jungkook menjauh lagi.

"Jungkook berhenti!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini terlalu jauh!"

"Tapi kita kekasih."

"Ini di depan umum"

"Tapi tak ada orang disini."

Jimin terdiam. Ia tak mengerti apa yang jungkook fikirkan. Mengapa Jungkook tak mengerti dirinya?. Berciuman di tempat umum bukanlah hal yang pantas dimata Jimin.

"Aku tak suka melakukannya di depan umum. Kau tau itu! ini terlalu melewati batas."

"Kau diam. Aku fikir kau menikmatinya."

"Tidak Jungkook! Aku tak pernah menyukainya."

"Mwo?!"

"Ini sudah malam. pulanglah!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku hanya salah bicara."

"Kau mengatakan tak pernah menyukainya! Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas Jimin."

"Kenapa itu jadi masalah. Aku hanya kelepasan bicara!"

"Kau yakin? Tadi terdengar seperti dari hatimu."

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku minta maaf ok!"

Jungkook menangkup wajah Jimin lalu mengarahkan pada wajahnya, begitu dekat hingga Jungkook bisa melihat mata Jimin. "Katakan kau mencintaiku!"

Deg!

Tidak! Tidak disaat seperti ini. Jimin tak bisa berbohong jika Yoongi ada dalam fikirannya sekarang. Jimin memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian. Ia belum mampu mengatakan segalanya. Ia belum siap untuk jujur pada Jungkook. Begitu ia mendapat kekuatan Jimin menatap mata Jungkook "Aku mencintaimu. Tapi,,"

"Tanpa tapi!" Jungkook mulai mencium Jimin lagi.

"Jungkook hentikan! kau membuatku takut!"

"Baiklah! Maaf!" Jungkook mengecup kening Jimin. "Masuklah!"

Jimin menunduk dan langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam seperti biasanya. Ia hanya takut dan bimbang. Jimin menutup pintu kamarnya, ia bersandar dan menjatuhkan badanya. Jimin tak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Jimin menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

"Ada apa denganku?!"

Jimin menghapus air matanya dan mencoba berhenti menangis. Matanya menangkap Jaket Min yoongi yang sudah ia cuci. Ia belum mengembalikannya. Jimin memejamkan mata sejenak, ia memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Ia merasa harus menatanya kembali. Benar kata Taehyung, ia tak seharusnya membohongi perasaan Jungkook, dan sekarang ia juga merasa takut dengan Jungkook. Jimin merasa melihat sisi lain dari Jungkook yang membuatnya takut. Jimin membuka matanya, ia memegang leher yang tadi dicium oleh Jungkook, ia ingin memeriksanya, dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memastikan tak ada bekas disana.

Jimin hanya bisa melihat sosok lain dari pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gadis cantik dengan riasan yang sudah berantakan. Lipstiknya sudah mencoreng keluar bibirnya, rambut yang terlihat berantakan, dan lebih parah lagi kiss mark yang ada di lehernya. Jimin tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia terlihat kacau. Ia tak pernah tau jika hasilnya akan begini jika berpacaran dengan Jungkook. Dulu ia tak memikirkan apapun yang Jungkook lakukan. Tapi sekarang, melihat bagaimana dirinya di depan cermin membuatnya sadar. Bahwa ia tak menjadi lebih baik dengan Jeon Jungkook, ia justru terlihat lebih berantakan, dan Jimin menyesalinya.

...

Taehyung menutup mulutnya. Ia shock melihat beberapa kissmark di leher sahabatnya. "Jungkook yang melakukan itu?!"

Jimin tak menjawab, ia mengambil minum dan melahap sandwich yang Taehyung buat. Melihat wajah sembab Jimin, Taehyung duduk di samping Jimin, dan menatap sahabatnya meminta penjelasan.

"Jungkook melakukan ini padaku, dia bilang hubungan kami tak maju-maju!"

"Itu bukan alasan dia memberimu tanda memalukan seperti itu."

"Itulah kenapa aku menolaknya semalam. Kami berdebat dan dia mengingatkanku untuk melakukannya besok. Tidak! Jika ia mengatakannya kemarin maka malam ini dia menginginkanku."

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Dia tak bisa memaksamu! Semua itu harus dilakukan dengan persetujuan dua belah pihak. Meskipun kalian sudah berkencan cukup lama tapi bukan berarti dia bisa memaksamu."

"Itu dia masalahnya. Mendesaku dengan hal-hal yang membuatku tak enak hati. Dia sering memaksaku dan semalam adalah yang paling aku tak suka."

"Apa dia memintamu melakukannya saat itu?"

"Entahlah! Dia menyentuhku terlalu jauh dan itu di depan pintu tempat kita!"

"Itu gila!"

"Dia tak pernah peduli menciumku dimanapun. Aku tak suka dia yang tak memiliki privasi."

"Pilih Min Yoongi sunbae saja!"

"Itu terdengar aku mencari alasan untuk memutuskan Jungkook karena dia"

"Kita harus mencari yang terbaik Park Jimin. Carilah yang bisa memperlakukanmu seperti wanita yang berharga. Jungkook melihatmu seperti bunga yang harus ia petik dan ia miliki sendiri."

"Kau sepertinya lebih mengerti hubunganku dengan Jungkook daripada diriku sendiri."

"Semua orang yang tau cinta segi tigamu, akan lebih suka melihatmu dengan Yoongi sunbae!"

Jimin terkejut menatap Taehyung. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang semua orang tau cinta segitigaku?"

"Itu,,,"

"Kau menceritakan masalahku pada orang lain?"

"Apa mulutku terlihat tak bisa menyimpan rahasia?"

"Lalu apa maksudmu? Siapa yang tau masalah ini kecuali kita?"

"Hoseok oppa!"

Hoseok adalah senior yang tak begitu dekat dengan Taehyung, dan bagaimana Taehyung memanggil Hoseok dengan tambahan oppa, membuat Jimin mengerutkan kening. "Oppa? Mwoya?"

"Kita jadian beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Yack! Kim Taehyung! Beraninya kau tak bercerita padaku."

"em,,, Dia melakukan pendekatan padaku setelah aku putus dengan Bogum oppa. Awalnya aku tak suka, Tapi dia sangat lembut. Bogum oppa memang baik dan sopan tapi Hoseok oppa, di perhatian dan penyayang. Dia memperhatikanku dan aku suka bagaimana hoseok oppa memberiku perhatian."

"Aigoo,,, Lihat betapa kau berbunga-bunga."

"Maaf! Aku tak berani mengatakannya karena rasanya seperti aku bahagia sedangkan kau menderita."

"Terimakasih penjelasannya Kim Taehyung. Kau membuatku jauh lebih baik." Ucap Jimin sarkasme. Wajah bad mood Jimin dibalas tawa oleh Taehyung.

...

Jungkook memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam tentang pernyataan cinta Jimin. Mengingat berapa kalipun, Jungkook yakin Jimin telah berbohong. Mata Jimin tak bisa membodohinya. Jungkook adalah orang yang cukup peka. Ia akan cepat menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi disekitarnya. Termasuk bagaiman tatapan Jimin dan senior pianis yang selama ini diam-diam mengganggu kenyamanannya. Jungkook tak buta, ia hanya pura-pura tak melihat sejak Rapmon party. Sikap Jimin aneh sejak itu, membuat Jungkook merasa resah. Terutama bagaimana Jimin dan Seniornya itu diam-diam saling tatap, dan Jungkook membencinya. Rasa khawatirnya itu mendorong Jungkook untuk menjadikan Jimin miliknya. Dengan tidur bersama, ikatan mereka akan semakin dekat, dan Jungkook akan merasa lebih tenang. Ia tak akan lagi khawatir tentang hubungan Jimin dan seniornya yang Jungkook tak pernah tau.

'Tidak bisakah kita tunda samapi aku selesai konser? Hanya sepuluh hari lagi. Hm?'

Jungkook membaca pesan Jimin dan langsung kehilangan moodnya. Ia tak masalah jika Jimin belum siap, ia akan menundanya jika memang harus. Tetapi kali ini Jungkook benar-benar merasa takut kehilangan Jimin.

Baru Jungkook mendapat pesan dari Jimin, Jungkook berniat mengunjungi kekasihnya. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan keputusan yang baik ketika ia melihat dengan siapa kekasihnya itu. mereka hanya berdua di ruang piano dan Jimin terlihat memberikan minuman pada seniornya itu. Jungkook bisa melihat mata Jimin, bagaimana Jimin menatap seniornya itu sangat berbeda dengan cara Jimin menatapnya. Jungkook tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya lalu pergi.

...

30 menit yang lalu...

Jimin berencana mengembalikan jaket Yoongi yang dulu ia pinjam. Tak menemukan Yoongi di auditorium maka Jimin mencarinya di ruang piano, dan benar saja Yoongi disana sedang berlatih. Jimin melihatnya dari luar pintu kaca, ia akan masuk ketika Yoongi menyelesaikan permainannya agar Jimin tak mengganggu.

Untu kesekian kalinya Jimin terpesona dengan permainan piano Yoongi. Jimin selalu menyukainya, karena disanalah pesona Yoongi berada. Saat Yoongi berhenti, saat itulah Jimin mengetuk pintu. Yoongi yang hendak melanjutkan latihannya menoleh, dan ia cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa aku menggangu?!"

"Tidak!" _'Kau tak akan pernah aku anggap sebagai gangguan Park Jimin!'_

"Aku ingin mengembalikan jaket milik oppa!"

Yoongi menerimanya. Ia memasukannya ke dalam tas, dan berencana mengambil minum karena haus. Naas botol airnya sudah habis. Yoongi memegang tenggorokannya. Jimin yang menyadari situasi mengambil botol minumnya dan ia berikan pada Yoongi.

"Oppa! sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

Yoongi menelan air di mulutnya. "Sejak pagi!"

Sejak pagi di ruang piano itu berarti Yoongi sama sekali tidak keluar hanya untuk membeli makan maupun minum. Matahari sudah tenggelam dan Jimin merasa khawatir Yoongi belum makan apapun. Jimin sedikit bingung, ia ingin sekali membelikan Yoongi sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Tapi hubungan mereka tak seperti itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Park Jimin!"

"E?"

"Wajahmu! Kau sangat terlihat khawatir. Apa kau sedang mengasihani aku?"

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Aku hanya khawatir oppa belum makan."

Yoongi menatap keluar jendela dan tersenyum. 'Kita tidak dalam suatu hubungan dimana kau bisa memperhatikan pola makanku'

"Kau tau Chim?!"

Jimin tersentak mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya dengan pangilan sayangnya dulu. Ia tegang, bahkan tak bisa bernafas.

"Jika kau memperhatikan aku seperti ini aku tak akan bisa menahannya."

'apa? Tak bisa menahan apa?' Jimin masih menatap Yoongi dalam kebekuan. Begitu Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya, Jimin menutup matanya dan kembali menahan nafas. Jimin fikir Yoongi akan menciumnya, namun karena tak ada pergerakan apapun Jimin membuka matanya. Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin sambil menahan tawa. Yoongi sangat terlihat tampan dengan senyumannya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan hm?" Yoongi menggoda Jimin sedikit bercanda.

Jimin menunduk malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia fikirkan. Ia sungguh bodoh berfikir Yoongi akan menciumnya. Karena malu Jimin mencoba menghindar.

"Aku akan pergi latihan"

Gep

Tangan Yoongi mencengkram lengan Jimin. Jimin yang hendak berbalik berhenti seketika, ia kembali menatap Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi perlahan turun, menggenggam tangannya lembut, dan Jimin merasakan suatu getaran yang ia tak mengerti. Jimin menelan ludah begitu melihat wajah Yoongi yang serius. Yoongi maju selangkah dan Jimin memejamkan mata. Ia membiarkan Yoongi menciumnya.

Mereka berciuman, saling melumat untuk melepas rasa rindu mereka. Yoongi sangat mengidamkan Jimin menjadi miliknya lagi dan kesempatan ini tak bisa ia sia-siakan. Yoongi ingin terus menikmati bibir Jimin yang sangat lembut. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan aroma cherry dari bibir gadis itu. Membuat Yoongi mabuk dalam energi Ruangan yang menekan mereka berdua lebih dekat.

"Kembalilah padaku Chim! Aku mohon!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Fiuh! Akhirnya dapat mood nulis setelah liat MV barunya BTS. ha ha ha

Lagu adalah segalanya buatku dan Blood sweat and Tears bisa buat Yoo nulis kilat ini chapter.

Aku suka banget adegan Yoonmin disitu. Kinky banget!

Aku merasa menjadi paling benar bikin Yoongi on Top. Karena demi apapun Jimin itu manis, imut, caper, dan doyan dandan. Emang selera sih yang bikin dia Top, Tapi aku gx pernah bisa bayangin Jimin on TOP.


	7. Chapter 7 -Your Single Status II-

.

-I Like It-

.

Your single status II

.

.

"Kau benar-benar jalang Park Jimin"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku menyarankanmu memilih Yoongi bukan berarti kau bisa berciuman dengannya sementara kau belum putus dengan Jungkook."

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasa perkataan Taehyung benar. "Argh! Molla!,,," Jimin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. ",,,Kau benar! Aku jalang!"

"Putuskan Jungkook sebelum dia tau masalah ini!"

"Bagaimana? Haruskah aku bertemu dengannya lalu berkata aku ingin putus karena aku menyukai pria lain?"

"Kau memang terlahir menjadi wanita jahat Park Jimin."

"Arghhh! Aku bisa gila!"

"Kau memang sudah gila!"

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku katakan pada Jungkook."

"Jujur saja! Tak usah malu. Bukankah kau sudah tak tau malu sejak membirkan Yoongi sunbae menciumu?"

"Tae-ah! Kenapa kau jahat padaku?"

* * *

Hoseok menatap heran Yoongi yang senyum senyum sendiri melihat hujan.

"Langit terlihat indah!"

Hoseok mundur selangkah dan menatap horror Yoongi dan langit bergantian. Apa yang dikatakan indah oleh Yoongi adalah hal yang jauh berbeda dari sudut pandangnya. Diluar sana, comulunimbus sedang menari-nari bersama petir. Hanya Yoongi yang bisa melihat hal mengerikan menjadi indah dimatanya.

"Benar saja semboyan mahasiswa seni bahwa untuk menjadi seniman hebat kau akan menganggap gila dan genius adalah hal yang sama. Tak heran kau jadi komposer hebat hyung, kau memang genius gila!"

"Terimaksih untuk pujiannya!"

"Aku menyinggungmu bodoh!"

"Ya, aku sedang bodoh sekarang!"

"Hyung apa kau sangat stress dengan ujian?"

"Ah benar! Aku harus memeriksa Laporanku lagi! Aku ingin semuanya sempurna!"

"Hyung~! kau membuatku takut!"

"Hoseokah!"

"ne?"

"Aku berharap Jimin akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan bocah tari itu!"

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook!"

"Aku tak peduli namanya."

Yoongi masuk kamar dan menutupnya meninggalkan Hoseok dalam rasa penasaran. "Kau tak mau mengatakan apapun, maka aku yang akan mencari tau!"

Hoseok mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya tentang keanehan Min Yoongi yang membicarakan Jimin. Hoseok berkata ia tak diberitahu Yoongi tentang apa yang terjadi, dan ia sangat penasaran. saat pesannya di balas Hoseok langsung teriak dan menerobos kamar Yoongi. Hoseok tidaklah heboh, reaksi Hoseok adalah wajar ketika mendengar sahabatnya beciuman dengan wanita yang memiliki kekasih.

"HYUNG!"

"Aku sedang sibuk Hoseok-ah!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Park Jimin?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau menciumnya Hyung!"

Yoongi menegakan badannya. "Dari mana kau tau?"

"Tae. Dia yang memberitahuku bahwa kau dan Jimin berciuman di ruang piano. Hyung apa kau benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat? Aku tau kau ingin kembali dengan Jimin tapi tak bisakah kau menunggu mereka putus dulu!?"

Yoongi menghela nafas dan konsentrasi dengan laptopnya lagi.

"Hyung!" tegur Hoseok yang merasa di acuhkan.

"Jika ingin Jimin dan bocah itu putus maka harus ada masalah yang membuat hubungan mereka berakhir."

"Hyung kau mengerikan!"

"Jimin tak benar-benar mencintai Jungkook jadi untuk apa hubungan mereka dipertahankan, sementara aku disini seperti orang bodoh tak berbuat apapun."

Hoseok menghela nafas. Ia tak habis fikir dengan hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedikit rumit. Ia hanya berharap semua akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Hoseok tau Yoongi tipe yang setia. Hanya ada Jimin di hati Yoongi. Menyarankan Yoongi mencari gadis lain bukanlah ide yang bagus karena ia yakin jawabannya akan tetap sama, Bahwa Yoongi mencintai Jimin.

...

Jimin mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah. Ponselnya ia genggam dengan sesekali menatapnya ragu. Gadis itu sedang dirundung gelisah, ia hendak mengirim pesan, hanya sebuah pesan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya tapi ia merasa sangat takut. Jimin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur lalu menekan kunci tombol ponselnya. Ia menekan ikon bergambar surat dan membuka nama Jungkook di dalamnya. Masih ada pesan obrolan mereka beberapa waktu lalu, dan dengan segenap keberanian Jimin mengirip pesan pada Jungkook untuk bertemu. Secepat mungkin ia menekan tombol kirim lalu melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Jimin menatap ponselnya was-was, ia merasa tegang dengan balasan yang akan Jungkook berikan. Jika iya, apa yang harus ia katakan nanti.

Sudah satu menit tapi belum juga ada balasan. Jimin membuka pesannya dan disana ia melihat jungkook sudah membacanya. Jimin yang merasa heran dengan Jungkook yang tak membalas pesannya, ia mengirimi pesan lagi, namun kali ini tak ada pertanda apapun. Jimin mencoba membuka akaun sosial Jungkook yang lain dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat status sosial Jungkook yang berstatus single. Tanpa fikir panjang ia mengambil tasnya untuk menemui Jungkook yang mungkin ada di gedung jurusan seni Tari.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Panggil Jimin begitu ia melihat pria yang ia cari. Mengetahui suara siapa yang memanggilnya ia menoleh, menatap Jimin dengan malas.

"Weo?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya pertanyaan itu ditunjukan padamu Park Jimin!,,,," Jimin menatap Jungkook tak mengerti. matanya menginginkan penjelasan lebih dan Jungkook tak suka dengan wajah manis Jimin yang terlihat polos. ",,,,Jangan berpura-pura polos. Aku benar-benar muak melihatnya."

"Jungkook-ah!"

"Pergilah! Aku benar-benar marah sekarang."

"Jungkookah! Ada apa denganmu! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Jungkook mendekati pintu dan menguncinya. Ia menutup semua tirai membuat Jimin menjadi waspada.

"Kau tak memiliki hak untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi park Jimin. Disini hanya aku yang boleh bertanya. Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Min Yoongi?" Jungkook memandang Jimin dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Terkejut? Tidakkah kau penasaran dari mana aku tau hubungan menjijikanmu dengan pria itu?"

Kali ini Jimin yang terkejut. Ia sangat merasa terhina dengan perkataan Jimin mengenai hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Jimin tau ia salah. Tapi, ia tak pernah sangka Jungkook bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya menjijikan. "Jungkookah!"

"Aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya!"

Brak!

Jungkook menendang meja kesal sendiri. Jungkook mengusap kasar wajah dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghela nafas, memandang lantai dengan wajah yang terlihat kecewa.

"Kau tau aku mencintaimu Jimin. Sangat! Tapi lihat apa yang kau berikan padaku. ,,," Jungkook melirik Jimin dari ekor matanya, memandang Jimin dengan jijik. ",,,Hapus air matamu. karena bukan kau yang disakiti disini."

"Mianhae!" Jimin tersenggal tangisannya. "Aku tak bisa mengatakan jujur padamu bahwa aku,,,"

"Pergilah! Aku sangat ingin menghancurkanmu sekarang ini. Pergilah! sebelum aku berbuat kasar padamu." Jungkook sangat tak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Jimin karena ia tak butuh. Baginya apa yang dilakukan Jimin sangtat melukai hatinya.

"Pukul aku jika memang kau mau! Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Jungkook mendekati Jimin dan Jimin menutup matanya bersiap untuk mendapat tamparan. Ia tau Jungkook bukan pria yang kasar, tapi ia tetap memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat karena tetap merasa takut. Jungkook menarik pinggang Jimin dan menciumnya kasar. Melumat dengan sesekali menggigitnya. Jimin yang berontak justru membuat gigitan kecil Jungkook merobek kulit bibirnya yang manis itu.

"A!" Jimin hanya bisa memekik sakit sambil berontak. Saat tangan Jungkook masuk ke dalam roknya, Jimin mulai panik dan berusaha lebih keras melepas cengkraman Jungkook. Tangan Jimin yang memukul pundak dan lengan Jungkook terasa sia-sia. Jimin tak kehabisan akal, dia meraih rambut Jungkook dan menariknya. Berhasil, Jimin berhasil menjauhkan bibir Jungkook dari bibirnya.

"Hentikan!"

"Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya? Kau yang memintaku untuk berbuat kasar padamu."

"Jungkook lepaskan aku sebelum aku menyakitimu."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyakitiku lebih parah huh? Tidur dengannya di depanku?"

"Jungkook aku mohon hentikan!"

Melihat wajah Jimin yang berontak sambil menangis ketkutan membuat Jungkook semakin marah, ia seolah melihat Jimin yang tak mencintainya sedikitpun. Dimata Jungkook sekarang ini Jimin seperti ingin lari dari dekapannya dan berlari ke sisi pria itu. Melihat mata Jimin rasa sakit Jungkook semakin menjadi. Tak bisa menahannya lagi Jungkook mendorong Jimin menjauh dari tubuhnya, lalu berpaling memukul tembok di belakangnya. Tangannya sakit tapi rasa sakit di tangannya tak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Bayangan mata Jimin yang menatap Min Yoongi lebih sakit daripada apapun.

Jimin terkejut, ia melihat tembok itu sedikit retak dan Jimin yakin tangan Jungkook terluka. Rasa bersalah semakin menutupi batin Jimin, bahkan rasa bersalahnya membuat Jimin melupakan kakinya yang terkilir akibat dorongan Jungkook tadi. Jimin mencoba bangkit dari lantai dan mendekati pria itu. tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat air mata meluncur melewati pipi Jungkook.

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya?"

Jimin menunduk merasakan sesak di dadanya. Melihat air mata Jungkook membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tak pernah tau bahwa ini melukai Jungkook sampai sejauh itu. Seketika ia merasa bahwa cintanya terhadap Min Yoongi salah. Jimin ingin Jungkook memaafkannya dan tak melukai dirinya sendiri lagi. Tapi ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Hatinya terus berhianat pada Jungkook dan ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Jungkookah!" Jimin tau meminta maaf tak akan membuat semuanya lebih baik. Tapi kata itu keluar begitu saja. Hanya itu yang Jimin fikirkan meskipun akan sia-sia.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi. Berpura-puralah bahwa kita tak saling kenal. Menjauhlah dariku saat kau melihatku. Dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah melupakanmu." Jungkook membuka pintu. "Aku mohon pergilah. Wajahmu membuat lukaku semakin terasa sakit."

Jimin keluar dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. ia menunduk menutupi rasa malunya terhadap apa yang ia lakukan pada Jungkook. Jimin terlalu hanyut dalam rasa bersalahnya hingga tak peduli lagi dengan imagenya. Ia mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menanyakan keadaan kakinya yang pincang dan bisik-bisik melihat pakaian dan rambut kusutnya. Ia ingin pulang dan menangis di rumah tapi air matanya tak tak terkendali. Air matanya menetes sepanjang jalan ia pulang. Dalam fikirannya hanya Jungkook, hanya rasa sakit Jungkook yang dapat Jimin lihat.

...

Jimin berendam di dalam air hangat, dengan bath soap beraroma peach sakura kesukaannya. Berendam adalah hal yang paling Jimin sukai ketika ia sedang dalam masalah. Biasanya Jimin akan sedikit bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi tapi rasa bersalahnya pada Jungkook terlalu besar. Air mata Jungkook, wajah Jungkook yang terlihat sangat hancur, dan perkataan Jungkook tentang betapa ia mencintainya. Semuanya menghantui Jimin. Jika seandainya dulu ia tak menerima Jungkook, seandainya ia melupakan perasaannya terhadap Yoongi, semuanya tak akan sejauh ini. Tak akan ada yang terluka karenanya. Jika Jimin berfikir ia akan lega karena bisa putus dengan Jungkook dan berhenti membohongi perasaanya pada Jungkook, maka itu salah. Jimin tak lega, ia justru semakin merasa bersalah.

Jimin hanya ingin bahagia bersama Yoongi. Tapi kenapa hidupnya terasa salah? Kenapa putus dengan Jungkook tak membuatnya bahagia? Segala fikiran mengenai perasaannya berkecamuk. Ia dilema dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi. Ia mencintai Yoongi tetapi ia juga menyayangi Jungkook.

...

Jungkook masuk ruang piano dan menemukan pria yang ia cari. Ia tak mempedulikan sopan santun pada pria yang lancang mencium kekasihnya. ia tau ia sudah memutuskan Jimin. hanya saja, Jungkook kesal dengan penyebab Jungkook memutuskan hubungannya. Jungkook berdiri di samping Yoongi yang sedang membaca kertas-kerats bergambar not balok yang Jungkook tak mengerti. Melihat siapa yang mendatanginya, Yoongi meletakan corenya dan menatap Jungkook.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu!."

"Sialahkan!"

"Tidak disini!"

"Aku sedang sibuk dan aku tak memiliki alasan harus mengikuti maumu."

Jungkook mendecih dan membuang muka. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pria yang disukai Jimin hanyalah pria arogan dan egois. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Jungkook tak bisa menahan emosinya dan mencengkram kerah Yoongi. Menarik tubuh Yoongi berdiri.

"Siapa kau beraninya mencium Jimin di belakangku?"

Taehyung yang hendak pergi ke auditorium untuk bertemu Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat adegan Jungkook menarik kerah kemeja Yoongi. Bukan kesana memisahkan, Taehyung justru menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok dan menguping.

Yoongi menampik cengraman Jungkook di kerahnya. "Jika kau bertanya demikian aku berani bertaruh Jimin belum mendengar apapun dari Jimin tentang kisah cintaku dengan gadismu."

Jungkook mengeratkan giginya. Ia menahan marah pada lelaki di depannya. Taehyung yang mendengar percakapan Jungkook dan Yoongi tentang Jimin segera mengirim Hoseok pesan. Taehyung berfikir tentang kemungkinan yang pasti terjadi, Jika mereka bertengkar Hoseoklah yang akan memisahkan mereka. Taehyung memang tinggi tapi tetap saja ia wanita, dan ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk memisahkan dua orang di dalam ruang piano.

"Aku dan Jimin masih saling mencintai, aku ingin kau tau itu, dan aku berharap kau berbaik hati melepaskan gadis manis yang tak mencintaimu."

Bugh!

Taehyung terlonjak. Ia mengintip apa yang terjadi. Disana Jungkook tersungkur menahan tubuhnya di dinding agar tak jatuh, dan ia juga melihat Yoongi mengelap darah di bibirnya. Ia menatap Yoongi terkejut, selama ini Yoongi terlihat diam dan tubuhnya kecil. Yoongi bahkan lebih pendek dari dirinya, ia fikir Yoongi tak bisa bertarung, tapi saat ini ia melihat bagaimana Yoongi membalas pukulan Jungkook, dan ia kagum dengan pianis itu. Ia tak sangka seniornya itu bisa memukul Jungkook sampai seperti itu, wajah Yoongi terlalu manis dan jauh dari kesan kuat.

"Honey!" Hoseok merentangkan tangannya begitu melihat kekasihnya di lorong.

"Oppa! Yoongi dan Jungkook bertengkar. Cepat kemari!" Taehyung berjingkrang-jingkrak panik menunjuk ruang piano. Disana Yoongi dan Jungkook bertarung semakin sengit dan Taehyung menutup mulutnya saat melihat Yoongi di pukul lagi. Hoseok langsung masuk lalu Menahan Yoongi yang hendak memukul Jungkook. Jungkook kini yang akan melayangkan tinjunya. Yoongi melihat itu, tapi merasa Hoseok menghalanginya, ia menorong tubuh Hoseok ke arah Jungkook hingga mereka sama-sama terbentur tembok.

"OPPA!"

Taehyung hendak masuk mendekati Hoseok yang bengong. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Jungkook melayangkan tinjunya pada Yoongi dan mereka bertarung lagi.

"OPPA! Cepat pisahkan mereka!"

Hoseok tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya tentang kekuatan Yoongi. Merasa di panggil Hoseok kali ini memeluk Jungkook. "Yack! Hentikan!"

Jungkook mencoba melepas kungkungannya dari Hoseok, sementara Yoongi merapikan pakaianya. Yoongi menatap bayangan wajahnya dari pintu kaca. Ia bisa melihat memar di tulang pipi dan darah di bibirnya.

"Sial sebentar lagi aku ujian."

"Lepaskan aku hyung! Biar aku memukul si brengsek itu."

"Jika kalian ada masalah kalian bisa menyelesaikannya dengan otak kalian. Apa kalian fikir dengan saling memukul satu sama lain masalah akan selesai?" marah Hoseok mencoba membuat kedua orang yang berdiri di antaranya itu berfikir.

"Dia yang memancing perkelahian dengan kesombongannya."

"Aku?! Jelas jelas kau yang kesini dan memukulku lebih dulu."

Jungkook hendak memukul Yoongi lagi tapi ditahan Hoseok. "Jungkook berhenti!"

Jungkook melihat sekelilingnya, Hoseok menahannya dan Taehyung terlihat cemas. Jungkook tau Hoseok sahabat Yoongi dan Jungkook yakin Hoseok memisahkan mereka karena ketua klubnya itu tak ingin sahabatnya di pukuli. Merasa tak ada di perahu yang sama, Jungkook mendorong Hoseok.

"Aku keluar dari klub sialanmu!"

Jungkook berjalan keluar dari ruang piano lalu Taehyung mengejarnya. Tae memanggil pria itu tapi ia di abaikan. Jungkook tetap berjalan tak menghiraukan Taehyung. Melihat tangan kanan Jungkook yang teluka Taehyung menahan pundak Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah!"

"Apa?! Kau akan membela pria brengsek itu dan mengatakan Jimin tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Taehyung tercekat. Ia bisa melihat rasa sakit di mata Jungkook. Seolah ia bisa merasakan hati Jungkook yang hancur. Taehyung merasa ikut sedih dan iba terhadap pria itu.

"Tanganmu terluka!"

"Aku tau!"

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit."

...

"Wah! Selamat atas terciptanya masalah antara Jungkook dan Jimin.,,," Yoongi mengabaikan ucapan Hoseok yang menyinggungnya dengan sarkasme. ",,,Kau bahkan mendorongku tadi Hyung! Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu padahal badanmu kecil."

Yoongi langsung melirik Hoseok dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Hoseok ternyum paksa dan mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk v pada sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf!"

"Ani! Aku meminta maaf karena mendorongmu tadi."

"Hyung tadi itu sakit kau tau!"

"Jangan merengek! Itu balasan karena kau sering mencuri makananku!"

"Hyung kau dendam padaku hanya karena makanan?"

...

"Terjadi kerusakan yang cukup fatal pada persendian tulang jarimu. Ini akan sembuh lama." Dokter menjelaskan tentang hasil x-ray yang memperlihatkan tulang jari Jungkook.

Taehyung meringis melihat hasil x-ray Jungkook. "Itu pasti sakit. Gwenchana?"

"ne!"

Tae menatap Jungkook iba. Ia memang senang jika Yoongi dan sahabatnya akan bersama tapi, ia tau persis siapa yang akan terluka parah jika Jimin dan Yoongi bersatu. Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook yang terlihat melamun dengan rasa sakit di dalam matanya. Bahkan sampai keluar rumah sakit Jungkook mendiamkannya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

"Weo?"

"Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri karena Jimin. "

"Maksudmu aku harus melukai orang lain karena Jimin?."

"ANIO!" Taehyung berteriak menampik perkataan Jungkook "Maksudku, Aku tau kau kesal padanya. Tapi, jangan menyakiti dirimu karena Jimin pasti akan sedih."

"Kenapa dia harus sedih?."

"Karena dia menyayangimu."

"cham!. Kau tak tau aku dan dia sudah berakhir?."

"MWO? Kenapa? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tanya sendiri saja pada sahabatmu itu."

"Apa ini karena Yoongi sunbae?."

"Sebagian ya. Sebagian lagi karena kebohongan Jimin."

"Jungkook-ah mian!"

"Temanmu yang salah kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?. Ah benar! Karena kau sebenarnya sudah tau semuanya sejak awal dan ikut serta dalam rencana Jimin membodohiku."

Ya, Taehyung tau sejak awal dan ia juga yang meminta Jimin memutuskan Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah! Aku,,"

"Aku selesai bicara denganmu."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Taehyung bicra, Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Ia sangat lelah dengan segala hal tentang park Jimin sekarang. Demi tuhan Jungkook sangat mencintai Jimin. Ia merasa sudah memberikan semua yang Jungkook miliki tapi sekarang Jimin mendorongnya menjauh. Membuatnya hilang akal dalam kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Jimin menyakitinya dan ia masih belum percaya.

...

Sepertinya menguntit Jimin melalui media sosial sudah menjadi kebiasaan Min Yoongi sekarang. Bahkan disela-sela kesibukannya Tugas Akhir dimana ia memiliki 5 hari lagi untuk konser Yoongi masih sempat membuka akun sosialnya. Seperti biasa, setiap akun sosial Jimin dibanjiri like dan komentar. Namun kai ini berbeda, beberapa komentar menyinggung hubungan Jimin dan Jungkook. Mengenai putusnya hubungan mereka. Yoongi memeriksa profil jimin, kemudian Yoongi tak sadar tersenyum ketika melihat jimin telah mengubah status profilnya menjadi "Single".

"Yes!" Yoongi bersorak penuh kemenangan di kamarnya.

Hoseok yang lewat di depan kamar Yoongi langsung membuka pintu. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

"Ani! Keluar!"

Hoseok melihat layar laptop Yoongi dan mendengus. "Jangan terlalu senang! Ketika Jimin single akan ada puluhan pria yang harus kau lawan untuk mendekati Jimin."

"Ya aku tau dan itu termasuk kaukan?!"

"Apa kau begitu membenciku karena makanan sampai sekarang ini kau menuduhku? Aku sudah punya Kim Taehyung! Kau tak tau?"

"Secepat itu?"

"Sudah sebulan lebih hyung aku mengejarnya. Kau tak ingat kencan buta dulu? Itu strategiku Hyung. Kau ini terlalu sibuk dengan Tugas Akhir dan Park Jimin. Jadi, kau tak akan menyadari berapa banyak waktu telah berlalu." Hoseok mendengus, ia benar-benar kesal dengan temannya yang maniak musik dan maniak Park Jimin itu. "Park Jimin sudah berstatus single tiga hari yang lalu. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu? Saat anak bodoh itu memukulku?"

"ya! Tapi Tae bilang beberapa hari sebelumnya Jungkook sudah memutuskan hubungan. Entahlah! Aku tak tau pasti. Aku harap kau tak sia-siakan kesempatan! Park Jimin lebih popular di kalangan namja karena status singlenya sekarang ini."

"Aku harus mengklaimnya. Tapi aku harus ujian terlebih dulu. Ujianku lusa kau ingat?"

"Benar! Itulah Min Yoongi. Karier adalah segalanya."

.

-I Like It-

.

"Mari kita segera bertemu lagi."

Ajak Yoongi pada Jimin dari telfon. Yoongi butuh bicara mengenai status mereka. Yoongi tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat mengingat Jimin belum lama putus dengan Jungkook tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan pria lain mendekati Jimin lagi. Cukup Jungkook yang harus ia singkirkan.

kecanggungan mengelilingi mereka. Jimin berbeda dari sebelumnya, dalam rangka untuk menutupi luka di hatinya. Yoongi tau itu.

"Aku minta maaf soal Jungkook." Yoongi berbicara santai untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Berbicara mengenai kebalikan dari hatinya _'Tidak! Aku bersyukur soal dia'_

"Aku tak ingin mrmbicarakannya"

"Apa kau selalu terlihat lebih cantik setiap putus dengan seoran pria?"

Jimin melihat pakaiannya sendiri dan tersenyum kecut. "Semua pria hanya melihat wanita dari fisiknya." _'aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku berias diri sebelum bertemu denganmu.'_

"Tidak semua."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya! Aku menyukai gaya tomboy dan rambut berantakanmu dulu"

"YA. dulu sebelum kau masuk institut dan menemukan banyak gadis chic."

"hey! Aku tak pernah meliriknya."

"Tapi kau menerima banyak bunga mawar."

"Semua orang memberiku mawar. Itulah yang biasanya dilakukan seorang gadis sebgai simbol ucapan selamat."

"Ya! Setangkai bunga mawar merah." Setangkai bunga mawar merah berari 'Aku Mencintaimu' . Itulah yang Taehyung maksud. Simbol dari bunga tersebutlah yang melukai Jimin. Mawar itu berduri, dan ya. Durinya menyakiti Jimin bahkan tanpa ia memegangnya sekalipun.

"Mereka hanya mengagumiku! Tunggu! Itu yang membuat kau menjauhiku?"

...

Mawar merah, cokelat, dan wangi tubuh Yoongi. Semua itu menusuknya. Sejak Yoongi masuk institut ia merasa Yoongi berubah. Yoongi terkenal dan dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik yang membuatnya cemburu. Jimin memang sering ke institut untuk latihan dance, ia salah satu member disana, dan waktunya bersama Yoongi memang sering. Namun tak seperti bagaimana sepasang kekasih menghabiskan waktunya bersama. Berawal dari setangkai mawar merah dan cokelat yang selalu terselip di tas Yoongi lalu aroma parfum wanita pada tubuh Yoongi. wanita mana yang tak akan curiga?

Bang!

Senior-senior cheersnya menutup pintu loker Jimin keras hingga ia terlonjak dari lamunannya. Jimin terlalu fokus dengan fikirannya mengenai Yoongi hingga tak menyadari seniornya sudah ada di sampingnya. Masalah seperti biasa. Hari ini Jimin ditunjuk untuk menciptakan koreo untuk perlombaan cheerleader oleh kepala sekolah, dan tentu itu bukan hal yang baik bagi seniornya. Setelah kemenangannya menari dengan team di Institut Jimin mendapatkan citra positif dari kepala sekolah. Ia menganggap Jimin adalah kebanggaan sekolah yang memiliki talenta besar. Maka dari itu, Kepala sekolah mempercayakan perlombaan cheer padanya.

"Aku tak mengerti dari mana rasa percaya diri itu berasal."

"Sepertinya menjadi penjilat memang ahlinya."

"Kau fikir kau bisa menguasai team?"

"Aku tak pernah berfikir seperti itu!"

"Dengar Park Jimin. Hanya karena Kepala sekolah menyukaimu dan memasukanmu ke dalam team kami kau bisa selevel dengan kami. Argh kau benar-benar membuatku muak."

"Sepertinya dia terlalu berambisi untuk menjadi pusat perhatian dengan menjilat semua orang."

"Aku tak pernah begitu!"

"Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa kau berusaha menguasai team."

"Bukan mauku membuat koreografi untuk team."

"Jimin-ah! Bukankah kau busa menolaknya?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia menolak apa yang selama ini dia incar."

Brak!

"Dengar baik-baik. Selama kami masih bersikap baik keluarlah dari team."

Kali ini seniornya membully jimin lebih keras. Jimin di seret ke toilet wanita lalu disiram air kotor. bahkan rambut Jimin kerap di tarik dan pipinya di tampar. Sepertinya seniornya telah lelah membuli batin jimin sehingga mereka kini bermain fisik.

"Jika besok kau tak keluar kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini."

"Dan jangan berfikir untuk melapor kepala sekolah karena kami akan membalikan semuanya. Ah! Min Yoongi Sunbae. Aku rasa kau juga tak bisa melapor padanya karena dia sepertinya sibuk dengan gadis kampus yang cantik."

"ha ha ha. Dia tak akan meapor karena Yoongi sunbae tak akan peduli padanya lagi."

"Kau hanyalah pelabuhan sementara Park Jimin. Jika kau berfikir Yoongi oppa akan mencintaimu sampai mati maka itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu."

"dari awal kau ini hanya mahluk rendah. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari dan mengencani Yoongi sunbae dan menjilat kepala sekolah."

"Dia memang tak tau diri."

...

Merasa lelah Jimin ingin meminta pindah tetapi kedai deokboki orang tuanya bangkrut. Jimin tak bisa merepotan orang tuanya. Jimin akhirnya memutuskan bertahan di sekolah itu meskipun ia terus di bully padahal ia sudah keluar dari team.

Sementara itu ayah Yoongi memperkenalkan Yoongi pada seorang produser dan mereka membatu Yoongi debut. Debut dengan solo concert bukanlah hal yang main-main, Ia butuh konsentrasi penuh. Tapi masalah Yoongi muncul justru datang dari kekasihnya. Park Jimin berubah, Yoongi merasakannya, gadis itu menjadi terlalu banyak menuntutnya dan berlaku cemburu berlebihan dengan teman-teman wanita Yoongi. Ia hanya menyukai Jimin dan ketika Jimin mencurigainya ia merasa Jimin tak percaya lagi padaya. Itu membuatnya muak.

"Apa oppa tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa oppa selalu mengabaikanku?!"

"Jimin aku tak mengabaikanmu! Aku butuh waktu untuk mendapatkan kontrak debut soloku! Aku harus bisa meyakinkan produser dengan kemampuanku. Aku hanya butuh waktu Jimin untuk musikku. Kau tau ayahku bukan?"

"Tapi aku juga butuh oppa!"

"Jimin sampai kapan kau akan bertindak lemah seperti ini?"

"Karena aku terlanjur tergantung pada oppa!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti bergantung padaku!"

"Apa?"

Seketika dunia terasa membeku. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang Yoongi katakan. Yoongi tak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia panik melihat air mata mengalir dari mata indah Jimin.

"Aku mengerti!"

Jimin langsung pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Semua tiba-tiba terjadi. Yoongi ingin mengejarnya tapi ia juga menginginkan Jimin pergi agar tak menggangu karirnya. Yoongi hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi karirnya dan Jimin. Yoongi merasa gadis itu terlalu mencekik kebebasannya.

...

"Oppa lebih mempedulikan karier dari pada aku. Itulah yang membuat kita putus."

"Musik adalah prioritasku saat itu. Kau tau kalau aku akan debut."

"Lalu apa prioritasmu saat ini?"

"em,,, haruskah jujur?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ujian akhir tentu saja."

Jimin mendengus kesal. "Pantas kau tak pernah memiliki kekasih setelah kita putus"

"Jadi sekarang, Xku sedang merendahkanku?!"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah menang."

"Ya. You Win. Apa itu membuatmu lebih baik? Menyiksa batinku."

"Oppa yang melukaiku lebih dulu dengan gadis-gadis cantik di sekelilingmu."

"Siapa yang lewat tanpa memperhatikan satu sama lain? Kau yang lebih dulu bersikap seolah kau tak mengenalku."

"Oppa yang tak pernah memperhatikanku."

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Jadi itu masalah kita. Dua orang yang lewat tanpa memperhatikan satu sama lain dan menciptakan dinding di antara kita. Itu buruk."

"Ya! Itu buruk."

Mereka saling pandang dan kecanggungan mengelilingi mereka lagi.

.

.

.

mind to review? aku butuh kritik dan saran


	8. Chapter 8 - If we can meet

.

.

.

I Like It

.

In that place

.

If we can meet.

.

.

.

Std. Piano

Jin sedang bermain dengan kuasnya. Ia menggores wajah Yoongi dengan keahliannya memberi keajaiban dari sebuah make-up.

"Apa memar ini bisa kau hilangkan dengan bedak itu?"

"Ini bukan bedak Min Yoongi. Yang ini fondation dan ini concealer."

"Ya terserah apapun namanya yang penting adalah lukaku tak terlihat saat naik panggung."

"Baik Tuan! Kau tak usah khawatir. Biarkan aku bekerja dengan tenang."

"Kalau sampai orang tuaku tau habislah aku!"

"Siapa suruh kau cari masalah. Demi tuhan Yoongi. kemana perginya kontrol dirimu?,,, Kau itu bisa merebut Jimin setelah kau lulus bukan?"

"Entahlah Noona!"

Jin memeriksanya lagi. Melihat secara detail bahwa luka di wajah Yoongi benar-benar tertutup sempurna dan terlihat sealami mungkin.

"Done! Lihat!" Jin memberi Yoongi cermin.

"Wah!" Yoongi percaya sekarang, mengenai keajaiban sebuah Make-up. "Kau seniman Noona!"

"Your Wellcome!"

"Terimakasih Noona! Kau yang tebaik."

"Aku harus kebali utuk membaca kembali laporaku. Besok aku ingin memberi presentasi yang terbaik."

...

Jimin naik panggung dan harmoni dari lagu acapella mengisi keheningan panggung. Jimin begitu menawan dengan long dress berwarna hitam berbahan satin. Sangat jauh dari kesan imut seperti Jimin yang biasanya. Gaun hitam dengan v neck itu sama saja seperti yang di pakai teman-temannya hanya saja saat Jimin yang memakainya itu terkesan anggun, seksi dan mengagumkan. Seperti bunga mawar merah yang mekar, begitulah kesan yang orang lihat dari penampilan Jimin. Sebagai vocal utama Jimin sukses mencuri perhatian penonton semenjak gadis itu mulai melangkah menuju tengah panggung.

Mrs. Min tersenyum mendengar lagu accapella manis dari Jimin. Berkesan cute seperti mata sipit gadis tersebut, sedangkan Mr. Min hanya memandang Jimin dengan sesekali menutup mulutnya tanda bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Isterinya yang penasaran apa yang suaminya fikirkan, ia bertanya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan opening?"

"Tidak! Ini bagus."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya serasa seperti familiar dengan gadis itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Mrs. Min dengan mata tajam mengawasi mata suaminya.

Jimin disana terlihat sangat mempesona, batin Mrs. Min mengakui bahwa tak ada lelaki yang bisa menolak pesona gadis itu, dan bagaimana suaminya menatap Jimin dengan gelisah justru membuatnya berfikiran macam-macam.

"Maksudku, aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat."

"Suamiku! Kau mengajar disini dan dia mahasiswa disini. Tentu saja kau pasti pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Bukan disini tapi sebelum ini."

Mr. Min masih tenggelam dalam ingatannya, sampai ia menoleh mendapati isterinya yang menatapnya curiga. Mr. Min menahan senyum.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Mrs. Min balik.

Sampai lagu itu berakhir. Taehyung kembali muncul dan mengisi jeda untuk penampilan berikutnya. "Beach boy - 'Sing a love song for me' Lagu yang segar dan mampu menarik semangat untuk membuka konser hari ini yang dibawakan mahasiswa angkatan pertama minat utama Vocal. Park Jimin,,,"

"Park Jimin?!"

"Ya seperti yang Mc katakan dia Park Jimin. Apa kau mengingatnya sekarang?." tanya Mrs. Min dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ya! Aku ingat!"

"Apa? Dia mahasiswa yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Mr. Min tertawa kecil agar tak mengganggu penonton lain. Ia merasa geli dengan sikap cemburu isterinya. "Kenapa kau cemburu dengan mantan anakmu sendiri?."

Mrs. Min terdiam masih belum bisa mencerna. Merasa isterinya bingung, Mr. Min mencoba mengingatkan isterinya tentang Jimin.

"Dia Park Jimin gadis yang dulu pernah berpacaran dengan Yoongi saat SHS."

Akhirnya Mrs. Min teringat nama gadis yang dulu sering anaknya sebut-sebut. "Ah!,,," Mrs. Min ingat tapi ia menatap panggung yang tak ada lagi Jimin disana. "Benarkah? Tapi,,, Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dulu dia?"

"Ya! Kesan pertama dengan mengenakan pakaian olah raga saat bertemu kita. Aku masih ingat matanya yang terlihat terpejam saat tersenyum."

"Benarkah itu Jiminnya Yoongi?"

"Aku yakin Ya."

"Aku tak tau dia kuliah disini dan dengan Vocal major ?."

...

Selalu membutuhkan toilet setelah tampil. Itulah Park Jimin. Kebiasaan memalukan yang hanya Taehyung yang tau. Jimin tentunya tak mengatakan ia ke toilet, ia hanya bilang ia butuh juice. Tampil sebagai penyanyi berbeda dengan tampil menjadi seorang penari. Energi yang ada di panggung musik sungguh menekan. Tak seperti panggung tari yang ceria, dengan penonton yang penuh sorak dan gembira. Panggung musik berisi penonton yang diam, mereka hanya tersenyum ataupun tepuk tangan denagan begitu teorganisir. Membuat tekanan yang lebih kaku, membuat Jimin lebih gugup. Beruntung ia mampu mengontrol rasa gugupnya tadi.

Begitu suara cello terdengar Jimin segera bercermin untuk merapikan lagi make-upnya. Setelah cello adalah permainan piano Min Yoongi. Sama seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selalu tak sabar menanti penampilan Yoongi, Jimin juga tak ingin melewatkannya. Jimin hendak berdiri di samping panggung, mengintip seperti gadis-gadis lain. Tapi melihat banyaknya mahasiswa yang melihat dari sana, Jimin memutuskan mencari tempat lain. Ia melihat hoseok berdiri di belakang podium berbicara melewati holky talky. Jiminpun kesana melewati pintu depan dan berdiri disamping kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung selesai berbicara dan masuk ke pintu samping panggung, lampu penonton seketika redup.

"Yoongi masuklah!"

"Aku sudah siap!" suara Yoongi terdengar dari benda hitam yang di pegang pria tinggi itu.

"Bagus!" Hoseok mengoper saluran. "Lighting Top and Right. 3 2 1."

Lampu diatas Yoongi dan disamping kanan Yoongi menyala, menciptakan sebuah siluet indah dari Piano dan Yoongi di lantai panggung. Jimin tersenyum karena Yoongi terlihat sangat keren di tengah panggung sana.

"Tunggu Yoongi!,,, Lighting podium nyalakan redup. And,,,," Lampu podium yang gelam menyala perlahan dengan masih remang-remang. ",,, Yoongi Go!"

Yoongi mengangkat jarinya ke atas tuts piano dan berikutnya lantunan lagu piano sonata terdengar. Jimin terpana untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Cahaya diatas kelapa Yoongi membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang peri, membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak. Jimin tanpa sadar memegang dada kirinya.

"Yoongi sangat tampan hingga membuat kau jatuh cinta padanya. Iyakan?!" Ucap Hoseok berbisik intens.

"Ya!"

Ucap Jimin tanpa sadar dan detik berikutnya ia tersentak sendiri. Ia menatap Hoseok dan mematung seperti seseorang tertangkap basah. Hoseok menahan tawa membuat kuping Jimin semakin memerah.

DIM.

Lampu mati ketika Yoongi hendak memainkan lagu berikutnya dan Penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Berhenti!" Ucap Hoseok pada Yoongi. "Lighting?!"

'Listriknya mati Hyung!'

"Sial!" Hoseok menoleh ke samping pada panitia yang diam "kau nyalakan genset."

"Semua Panitia terlihat panik dengan apa yang terjadi sedangkan penonton hanya penasaran karena tak menyadari masalah yang terjadi."

Jimin menggigit kukunya ikut panik. Jimin melihat cahaya layar handphone dari salah satu penonton dan mendapatkan ide.

"Flashlight dari Handphone!" Bisik Jimin pada Hoseok.

"Lighting matikan dulu semua lampu kalian."

'Ini memang sudah mati Hyung!'

"Matikan saja tombolnya. Agar ini tak menyala tiba-tiba bodoh. Matikan semua cahaya di gedung ini,,, Back Stage Masuk ke panggung berjajar dari kiri ke kanan melingkari Yoongi 180 derajat ke arah penonton lalu nyalakan senter ponsel kalian dari Kiri ke kanan beruntun mengerti?"

"Ya Hyung!"

"Cepat!"

"Ne!"

"Yoongi bermainlah setelah semua lampu ponsel nyala!"

"ya"

Terdengar suara langkah banyak orang ke dalam panggung. Itu tak terlihat tapi Jimin bisa yakin Panitia sudah bekerja sesuai perintah Hoseok.  
"Hyung Flashlight ready!"

"Ok 321 mulai."

Dan cahaya center menyala dari kiri ke kanan berbentuk zigzag dari atas ke bawah. Sekilas, Jimin bisa meliahat bagaimana para panitia berdiri dan berjongkok rapi dengan cahaya dari ponsel mereka. Ia memandang Hoseok kagum.

"Oppa itu keren."

"Of Course!"

Yoongi melanjutkan permainannya dan kembali memukau penonton dengan permainan gilanya. Meski tak seperti saat latihan tapi Yoongi tetap mendapat tepuk tangan paling banyak.

"Ok Lighting All On!"

Saat lampu gedung menyala. Yoongi berjalan ke depan panggung dan memberi salam.

"Kau tidak pergi ke belakang pangung?"

"Kenapa?"

"Memberi selamat pada Yoongi atas kelulusannya." Hoseok tersenyum penuh maksud yang berhasil membuat Jimin tersenyum memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Jangan menggodaku."

...

Jimin kembali ke back stage tapi tak menemukan Yoongi. Mata Jimin mencari-cari samapi ia mendengar seorang panitia membicarakan Yoongi yang berbicara mengenai kekecewaan di wajah Yoongi. Jimin tiba-tiba teringat space kosong di belakng panggung. Itu tempat dimana Yoongi biasanya membutuhkan waktu sendirian. Meskipun harus melewati alat-alat musik di samping ruangan Jimin diam-diam kesana tanpa ada yang tahu.

Jantung Jimin berdetak kencang. Bukan karena akan bertemu Yoongi tapi karena penerangan redup di pojokan ruangan yang menyeramkan. Jimin memberanikan diri berbelok dan melihat Yoongi sedang menopang kening dengan kedua tangannya. Yoongi terlihat sangat frustasi membuat rasa takut Jimin hilang berganti menjadi rasa khawatir.

"Oppa gwenchana?"

Yoongi terlihat sedikit terlonjak. "kau?! Aku fikir siapa."

Yoongi bersandar di kursi dengan pundak yang terlihat lesu.

"Oppa! Panitia sudah bekerja dengan baik menutupi kecelakaan tadi."

"Aku tau!"

"Lalu,,, kenapa kau terlihat kesal?"

"Aku? Oh! Tolong jangan salah faham. Aku hanya kesal pada nasib sialku. Seharusnya aku tadi bisa melakukannya lebih baik."

"Oppa. Tak ada yang seberuntung dirimu tadi. Jika saja Hoseok sunbae tak memiliki ide itu, kau hanya akan melanjutkan permainanmu di tengah gelap gulita."

"Aku tau! Hanya saja,,, Entahlah! Aku hanya merasa kurang puas."

Jimin menghela nafas. Begitulah Yoongi, Jimin tau betul sifat perfectoinist pria itu dalam bermusik. Jimin bersandar di dinding masih menatap pria yang memiliki bau wangi menenangkan yang Jimin sukai.

"Apa oppa akan selalu seperti ini?"

"Apa? Seperti apa?"

"Terlalu ambisius dengan kariermu."

"Beginilah aku. Kau sendiri tau."

Meskipun Jimin tau Yoongi selalu menomor satukan karier entah kenapa Jimin masih tetap menyukainya. Jimin tau dia bodoh. Memutuskan Jungkook untuk Yoongi. Jimin merasa itu hal yang benar, tetapi kini ia kembali pada titik awal lagi dan membuatnya sedikit lelah. Mencintai seseorang yang lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dibandingkan dirinya. Siapapun akan merasa kesepian dan tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Jimin menegakan tubuhnya dari sandarannya pada dinding lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Jimin hanya ingin dirinya merasa dicintai. Ia dulu menerima Jungkook karena ia membutuhkan cinta yang bisa menggantikan cinta yang dingin Min Yoongi, tapi nyatanya ia merasa Jungkook hanya mencintai tubuhnya saja. Jimin duduk memikirkan bagaimana cara ia bisa merasakan istimewa. Bahkan ketika sekarang ia terlihat seperti angsa, Min Yoongi mengabaikannya seperti dulu. Jimin berfikir lalu tersenyum kecut mendapati pemikiran dirinya sendiri tentang bulu angsa yang ia miliki sekarang.

' _Benar! Ini hanyalah bulu angsa, tetapi aku tetap saja itik. Semuanya tak akan berubah meskipun aku berubah jadi angsa karena itik tetaplah itik.'_

Setelah konser, Jimin tak pernah lagi bertemu Yoongi. Yoongi libur untuk refisi setelah sidang dan mempersiapkan wisuda sedangkan Jimin ia sibuk ujian semester. Semenjak kejadian di belakang panggung itu Jimin merasa ia menyesal memutuskan Jungkook. Ia merindukan Jungkook yang selalu memperhatikannya tetapi entah memang Jimin bodoh atau apa. Setiap kali ia berfikir untuk memilih, hatinya terus memilih Yoongi.

...

Pulang kuliah, hari ini Jimin memutuskan untuk mampir ke Cake Shop untuk membeli red velvet karena ia ingin makan manis sekarang. Tapi memang Jimin yang sedang sial. Ia bertemu dengan Jungkook disana.

' _Jika kita bertemu lagi. Berpura-puralah bahwa kita tak saling kenal. Menjauhlah dariku saat kau melihatku. Dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah melupakanmu'_

Jungkook sedang duduk mesra menatap seorang gadis yang bisa dikatakan lebih cantik dari Jimin. Jimin hanya diam, dan memutuskan untuk membungkus makanannya saja. Jimin cepat keluar begitu cakenya selesai di bunggkus. Tapi saat itu ia bertemu mata Jungkook yang memandangnya dingin. Jimin masih bisa mnedengar bisik-bisik tentang Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka kini pasti berfikir Jimin sedang dicampakan Jungkook. Meski faktanya ialah yang mencampakan pria itu, tapi keadaan tak terlihat seperti itu. Jimin merasa dirinya sangat kasihan. Jungkook disana menemukan kekasih baru yang berkali lipat lebih cantik. sedangkan dirinya, lelaki yang menyebabkan hancurnya hubungan Jimin dengan Jungkook tak sekalipun terlihat melakukan pendekatan.

Jimin hanya bisa melihat nama Yoongi di setiap Like pada setiap status update sosial Jimin. Kenyataan itu membuatnya sedih, tetapi satu sisi ia pantas mendapatkannya karena apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Jungkook. Sampai di rumah, Jimin melihat Taehyung terlihat cantik dengan dress hitam merahnya.

"Kalian akan kencan?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengedip pada Jimin penuh makna. "Ini 100 kami."

Jimin tersenyum dan meletakan red velvetnya ke meja dapur.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pulang malam ini jadi,,, tak usah menungguku."

"Siapa pula yang akan menunggumu."

Taehyung terlihat merapikan make-upnya lalu mengontrol nafasnya. Tae jelas terlihat gugup.

"Oh god! Aku gugup sekali."

"Kau bertingkah seperti perawan saja."

"Yack!"

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah melakukannya dulu jadi kenapa sekarang harus gugup lagi?."

"Ini pertama bagi aku dan Hoseok oppa. Jadi wajar kalau gugup. Kau itu payah Park Jimin. Dasar perawan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Godalah Yoongi sunbae. Kau sudah 20 tahun dan sudah sah secara hukum untuk melakukannya."

Jimin terlihat murung _'Bagaimana aku menggodanya kalau bertemu saja tak pernah. Dia tak peduli padaku.'_

"Yoongi oppa belum melakukan pendekatan lagi padamu? Bagaimana dia menjadi seorang Ass hole setelah merusak hubunganmu dengan Jungkook?!"

"Oppa pasti sibuk refisi sekarang. Kau tau dia akan melupakan apapun ketika sedang fokus terhadap sesuatu."

"Dan sesuatu itu bukan fokus terhadap cintanya."

Jimin membuka kotak kuenya, memotongnya dan memakan potongan kecil kue itu.

"Benar! Makanlah kue. Sesuatu yang manis bisa membantu stessmu."

"Kim Taehyung mengapa rasanya sejak tadi kau itu menyiggungku?"

"Kau hanya sedang sensitif Park Jimin."

...

Hoseok heran melihat Taehyung yang tak fokus dan terkesan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Hoseok membawa Taehyung naik bianglala dan ketika merasa momennya tepat hoseok memulai pembicaraan lebih serius.

"Kau terlihat tidak fokus, Apa ada sesuatu yang kau fikirkan?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecut. "Sebenarnya,,,"

"Katakanlah sayang."

"Ini tentang Jimin dan Yoongi sunbae."

"Kenapa dengan mereka?!"

"Aku hanya merasa tak enak dengan kebahagiaan kita sementara sahabatku sedang dalam suasana hati yang sedih,,, Oppa!"

"Ne?!"

"Oppa sahabat Yoongi sunbaekan?!"

"Ya" meski bilang iya, Hoseok merasa ragu sendiri. Ia tak pernah berfikir tentang posisi dirinya di mata Yoongi. Hoseok tak tau dirinya itu sahabat atau hanya homemate di mata Yoongi.

"Kenapa Yoongi sunbae belum juga menyatakan cinta pada Jimin?!,,, Maaf! Tapi aku merasa Yoongi sunbae jahat. setelah membuat hubungan Jimin dan Jungkook berpisah, sekarang ia terkesan tak peduli pada Jimin. Apakah,,, Yoongi sunbae hanya,,, ingin,,, menghancurkan hati Jimin?"

"Itu tak mungkin! Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir begitu? Yoongi mencintai Jimin aku sangat tau itu. Hanya saja,,, dia sekarang sedang sibuk merefisi dan mengurus wisudanya. Kau taukan ketika dia sedang fokus terhadap sesuatu dia akan mengacuhkan segalanya."

"Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa melupakan Jimin begitu saja. Kasian Jimin."

Hoseok bersandar dan berfikir. "Aku yakin Yoongi akan mulai mendekati Jimin lagi ketika ia selesai menjilid Laporannya.,,, Aku juga merasa kasihan pada Jimin, terlebih sekarang Jungkook sudah punya pacar yang lebih cantik."

"Apa? Jungkook sudah punya pengganti Jimin? Hey tak ada yang lebih baik dari Jimin bagaimana ia semudah itu mendapat pengganti?"

"Dia korban disini sayang. Biarkan saja. Lagipula kenapa tak ada yang lebih baik dari Jimin? bagiku ada yang lebih baik dari wanita manapun di dunia ini."

Taehyung tersipu, ia yakin Hoseok akan mengatakan bahwa itu dirinya. Meskipun gombalan itu bisa Tae tebak tapi tetap saja jika yang mengatakan adalah pria yang kau sukai, kau akan merasa malu.

"Bagiku Eomaku adalah yang terbaik dari apapun."

Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang sedang tersenyum menatap langit. Taehyung fikir Hoseok sedang membicarakan dirinya. Taehyung tau ibu adalah segalanya, tetapi moment disini membuatnya menjadi tak tepat. Taehyung menghela nafas dan menatap kota ansan dari luar jendela bianglala.

Cup

Taehyung tersentak saat pipinya di kecup tiba-tiba. Tae melihat mata Hoseok yang berada beberapa senti dari matanya. ia bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya dimata kekasihnya itu.

"Dan,,, wanita terbaik ke dua selain ibuku adalah kau."

Taehyung tersenyum dan meraih pipi Hoseok lalu mencium pria itu dengan lumatan yang penuh cinta dari Taehyung. Seorang pria yang dapat membuat hati dan jantung Taehyung seperti ini hanyalah Hoseok. Taehyung melepas ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu oppa!"

"Aku mencintai ibuku!"

Taehyung mendorong Hoseok menjauh lalu cemberut. "Itu tidak lucu!"

Bagaimana bisa Hoseok bercanda di saat moment romantis mereka membuat Taehyung marah tapi juga merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya. Hoseok adalah pria yang yang humoris dan Taehyung yakin hanya Hoseok satu-satunya pria yang tepat untuknya.

"Hey! Aku bercanda!,,," Hosek menarik pinggang Tae mendekat padanya. ",,,Yah! Walaupun sebenarnya tak bercanda juga. Aku mencintai ibuku dan mencintaimu Taetae."

"Ya! Dan kau mencintai nenekmu, adikmu lalu member clubmu, dan lain-lain."

"Benar!"

"Ish! Menyebalkan!"

"kenapa kau marah!? kenapa kau cemburu pada ibuku? aku mencintai ibuku karena dia yang melahirkanku, tanpa harmoni ibuku tak akan lahir, dan adikku,, karena dia adikku!"

"Lalu aku?! Kenapa oppa mencintaiku?"

"Karena kau Kim Taehyung."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku bukan Kim Taehung?"

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu kesini dan menciumu seperti tadi jika kau bukan Kim Taehyung."

"Oppa terkadang kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Dan pria menyebalkan ini adalah pria yang bisa membuat Kim Taehyung menciumnya."

"Benar!"

"Kalau begitu cium aku lagi!"

"Byuntae! Aku sudah memberimu tadi."

"Itu hanya poppo bukan Kissing."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Rapmon bilang bedanya hanya saat kau memainkan lidahmu atau tidak."

Taehyung langsung mendorong Hoseok menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Oppa kau benar-benar"

Hoseok tertawa kencang melihat Tae yang menatapnya dengan matanya yang nyalang.

...

Satu like lagi dari Yoongi setelah Jimin memposting red velvetnya. Jimin mendengus menatap ponselnya.

"Taehyung dan Hoseok pasti sedang bahagia sekarang. Jungkook Juga. Tapi aku?" Jimin meletakan ponselnya kemeja dengan kesal.

"Min Yoongi kau pengecut, kau bodoh, dan kau menyebalkan."

Karena kesal ia mencabik-cabik kue dipiringnya hingga tak lagi terlihat seperti kue.

.

-I Like It-

.

Suara detik jarum jam itu mengisi ruang dosen yang sepi. Profesor Do sedang membaca hasil refisi laporan Min Yoongi. ini sudah seminggu setelah sidang kelulusannya.

"Ok! Bagus! Kau sudah boleh hard covering."

"Yes! Terimakasih Prof."

"Kau terlalu rajin Min Yoongi. Persis seperti ayahmu."

Hanya seminggu bagi Yoongi selesai merefisi semuanya. Ia bergadang hampir setiap hari hanya untuk terus merefisi laporannya. Ia bukan ingin menjadi mahasiswa yang pamer bahwa dirinya bisa menyelesaikan refisi hanya dalam satu minggu tetapi, ia hanya ingin semuanya cepat selesai sehingga ia memiliki waktu luang yang bebas untuk mendekati Park Jimin. Begitu Yoongi keluar dari ruang dosen, Yoongi pergi ke percetakan untuk mencetak laporannya.

"Kau bisa ambil Jilidmu besok."

Ucap petugas percetkan. Sedah seminggu ia bekerja habis-habisan dan sekarang ia merasa lemas karena ia sangat membutuhkan tidur. Melihat jarum jam yang baru menunjukan pukul 11.32 Yoongi bimbang untuk makan siang ia lapar tapi ia juga mengantuk. Pada akhirnya ia memilih kamarnya seperti biasa, mengabaikan lunch box yang baru saja ia beli di meja.

...

Hoseok berdandan sangat rapi, ciri khas seorang pria yang akan mengajak pacarnya berkencan. Hari ini adalah hari jadinya dan Taehyung yang ke seratus dan mereka akan merayakannya di hotel. Hoseok terus bernyanyi hingga matanya menemukan lunch box di meja makan. Hoseok yakin itu milik Yoongi. Hoseok mengintip ke kamar Yoongi dan melihat homematenya sedang tertidur terlenteng seperti kelelahan. Jelas saja, Hoseok tau Yoongi bergadang siang malam untuk laporannya jadi Hoseok memutuskan untuk tak berpamitan dengannya. Ia hanya akan menulis memo bahwa ia akan pergi dengan Taehyung sekaligus pamer bahwa ia memiliki hubungan manis dengan gadisnya. Hoseok memasukan makanan Yoongi ke dalam lemari pendingin barulah ia pergi.

...

Mata Yoongi terbuka dan mendapati kegelapan mengelilingi dirinya. Ia mengingat kalau ia tidur siang tadi. Yoongi mencari-cari ponselnya di meja untuk memberinya penerangan agar bisa menemukan saklar lampu. Yoongi melihat lagi ponselnya, di layarnya tertera angka 23:21. Ia sudah tertidur selama 11 jam lebih dan itu bukanlah rekor terlama tidurnya. Ia pernah tidur lebih dari 20 jam dulu, setelah bergadang hampir setiap hari dalam sebulan selama konser solonya.

Merasa lapar Yoongi pergi ke dapur. Tapi ia kehilang sebuah kotak makan siang yang siang tadi ia letakan di meja. Ia hanya melihat sebuah note bahwa Hoseok akan pergi kencan. Yoongi sangat tak peduli dengan urusan Hoseok dan saat ia membaca catatan bahwa lunch booxnya di lemari pendingin Yoongi pergi kesana untuk mengambilnya. Setelah ia membuka makanan dengan ponsel di tangannya Yoongi makan sambil membuka akun sosialnya. Ia hanya penasaran dengan kabar Jimin. Ia ingin menelfon gadis itu tapi ini sudah tengah malam. Tapi melihat room chat Jimin aktif, Yoongi mencoba mengiriminya pesan.

"Bagaimana kau akhir-akhir ini?"

Yoongi melihat pesannya di baca tetapi ia menunggu cukup lama pesannya untuk dibalas. Yoongi membuka beranda Jimin untuk melihat apakah ada update sosial Jimin sebelumnya, dan sebuah foto Jimin yang di tag temannya saat di konser tugas akhirnya dulu. Jimin tertawa bersama teman-temannya di foto itu, terlihat bahagia meskipun gadis itu baru saja berstatus single.

Setelah Jimin putus dengan Jungkook, sejak saat itu perbedaan waktu telah meningkat. Dirinya dan Jimin memiliki peluang hubungan yang lebih besar. Ia bisa saja kembali dengan Jimin tetapi gadis itu baru putus dengan Jungkook, dan ia memberi waktu pada gadis itu untuk melupakan Jungkook lebih dulu. Jika Yoongi mendekati Jimin lebih cepat ia khawatir Jimin tak bisa kembali padanya.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Bahkan jika Yoongi mencoba mengulangi apa yang aku lakukan. Fakta dia mantan Jimin tidak akan berubah. Meskipun begitu, Yoongi masih saja menekan tombol 'Like'. Melihat foto Jimin di monitornya membuat ia kembali merindukan gadis itu. Yoongi berfikir lagi, tapi ia tak sabar. Ia ingin bersama Jimin.

'Apa kau punya waktu untuk bertemu? Di tempat itu, saya akan menunggu. Aku ingin kau datang Chim.'

'Jam?'

Yoongi langsung menepuk kedua tangannya. Jimin membalasnya dan ia sangat bersyukur.

'08.00'

'Aku ada jam kuliah! Bagaimana Jika 8 pm?'

'Aku menunggumu.'

'Baik.'

Yoongi mematikan ponselnya dan melahap habis makanannya. Makanannya menjadi lebih enak meskipun itu kotak makan siang tadi. Jika saja kotak makan siangnya bisa dimakan ia akan melahapnya sampai habis.

"Aku menginginkanmu sampai rasanya seperti mati Park Jimin."

Yoongi berbaring di kasurnya setelah menggosok gigi.

"Park Jimin kembalilah padaku."

.

.

.

One last chapt.

.

.

Maaf lama up-date. aku butuh kerja setelah lulus. Jadi ceritanya lagi sibuk kesana kemari nyari lowongan yang pas. Berharap bisa kerja di salah satu instansi industri seni yang bisa aku jadiin tempat kerja sekaligus riset. Wish me luck guys.

Oh. Jangan lupe review. Aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang.


	9. Chapter 9 - Again with you

.

.

.

-I Like It-

.

.

At That Place

.

Again With You

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang dingin membuat malas siapapun untuk bangun pagi. Diluar sana langit berwarna putih dengan gerimis menghujani kota Ansan. Kim Taehyung tetap memejamkan mata meskipun ia sudah bangun, ia memeluk tubuh hangat seorang pria disampingnya. Satu tarikan nafas, ia membuka mata. Ia bisa melihat cuaca mendung dari dinding kaca hotel. Taehyung tersenyum, mengingat kembali apa yang mereka lakukan semalam lalu matanya melihat Hoseok yang masih terpejam. Bulu mata panjang milik lelaki itu menggodanya untuk memainkan jarinya disana, membuat tidur pemiliknya terganggu.

"Irreona!"

"Hm!"

Hoseok hanya menggumam lucu yang membuat Taehyung terkikik. Taehyung mencium pipi pria itu lalu mengusap rambut Hoseok.

"Oppa tak ada kuliah pagi?"

"Ada, Jam 9." Hoseok memeluk pinggang Taehyung yang ada di atas tubuhnya tanpa membuka matanya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"07:15. Ayo mandi. Aku juga ada kuliah Jam 9."

Hoseok membuka mata dan melihat keseksian wanita di atasnya. Tangannya ia naikan dari pinggang ke atas menuju rambut Taehyung untuk merapikan rambut gadisnya yang berantakan. Lelaki selalu ereksi di pagi hari dan ketika melihat wanitanya telanjang seperti ini tentu hasratnya bangkit.

"Ayo mandi bersama!"

"Oppa ingin lagi. Iyakan?!"

"Semalam kau sangat liar dan aku menyukainya."

"Kaulah yang memancing sisi liarku. Oppa menggodaku terlau intens."

Hoseok duduk sambil mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga kini mereka sama-sama duduk dengan Taehyung di atas pahanya. Taehyung sedikit mendesah saat junior Hoseok tak sengaja menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Kau pernah melakukannya di kamar mandi?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Aku juga!" Hoseok kali ini mengangkat tubuh Taehyung, menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan semalam mereka didalam sana.

...

Jimin termenung dalam keheningan kamar yang didominasi suara detik jarum jam. Kamarnya redup dengan hanya pancaran sinar dari lampu tidurnya. Cahanya mengintip dari celah gorden jendela kamar Jimin, Tak membuat kamarnya menjadi terang. Ia sedang mengingat ajakan makan Min Yoongi semalam dan sekarang ia gelisah. Ia penasaran mengapa Yoongi ingin berrtemu. Dalam hati, Jimin ingin pria itu menyatakan cinta tapi otaknya menampik hatinya agar tak terlalu berharap pada Min Yoongi. Karena Jimin sangat mengerti bahwa berharap pada pria itu akan berakhir dengan rasa kecewa. Jimin menyalakan lampu kamarnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air pada westafel. Jimin mengelap wajahnya lalu menatap wajahnya di depan cermin. Ingatan Jeon Jungkook dengan kekasih barunya muncul. Wanita itu berambut lurus dengan poni, wajah manis dengan pipi yang chubby, dan ketika tersenyum, gadis itu terlihat seperti boneka. Jika Jungkook sudah menemukan gadis yang lebih baik darinya, sesungguhnya Jimin bersyukur. Dengan begitu ia merasa tenang karena ia tak harus selalu merasa bersalah karena telah mencampakan pria itu, dan yang harus ia fikirkan sekarang adalah Min Yoongi.

"Apakah harus selalu seperti ini?" Menanti Min Yoongi dengan harapan yang tak pasti. Jimin mencintai pria itu dan berharap banyak pada pria itu untuk memintanya kembali.

...

Jimin bahkan tak bisa fokus mendengar apa yang dosen katakan di podium. Berbeda dengan Kim Taehyung yang secerah mentari, Park Jimin terlihat seperti mendung di luar gedung.

"Apa benar Jimin di campakan Jungkook karena Lisa?''

"Wah, padahal Jimin itu wanita baik. Bagaimana bisa dia mencampakannya begitu saja."

' _Bukan dia yang mencampakanku tapi akulah yang mencampakannya'._ Jimin menghela nafas mendengar bisik-bisik yang masih bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Lisa, Jimin baru tau nama kekasih baru Jungkook. Saat jam pelajaran selesai, Jimin keluar untuk makan siang. Ia mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang, mengikutinya menuju caffetaria. Ia ingin menanyakan bagaimana kencan mereka tapi entah kenapa Jimin tak bisa. Ia yakin Taehyung bahagia, tak seperti dirinya yang kini terombang ambing dengan perasaan berharap pada Yoongi.

"Hey!" Taehyung mengenggol bahu Jimin pelan. "Kau ini kenapa murung sekali? Apa karena Sunbae?"

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?"

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Tapi kau tak boleh menghindari pembicaraan. Katakan padaku"

"Yoongi oppa menelfonku kemarin. Dia mengajakku pergi ke Ansan Tower, tempat yang dulu sering kita kunjungi."

"Benarkah? Aku yakin dia akan segera menyatakan cinta lagi."

"Aku tak ingin berharap Tae-ah! Kau tau sendiri dia itu,,, Tidak bisa diharapkan"

"Ya! Tapi kau masih tetap berharap. Hanya kau yang bisa sesabar ini. Jika aku jadi kau aku akan mencari pria lain."

"Apa?! Mencari pria lain? Kim Taehyung kau." Hoseok tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Taehyung.

"Anio oppa! Maksudku jika aku jadi Jimin aku akan mencari pria lain dibanding Yoongi sunbae itu kalimat lengkapnya. Jangan salah faham. Aku tak mungkin bisa mencari pria lain yang lebih baik darimu."

Jimin rasanya ingin muntah mendengar rayuan Taehyung yang kini memeluk Hoseok.

"Jimin-ah! Tenanglah! Yoongi hyung sangat mencintaimu."

"Darimana oppa bisa seyakin itu?" sindir Taehyung.

"Apa kalian tau debut Min Yoongi?"

Jimin dan Taehyung menggeleng lalu Hoseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasang hansfree. Yang satu ia pasang pada telinga Taehyung dan yang satunya ia berikan pada Jimin.

"Ini album kedua Yoongi saat konsernya di salah satu stasiun Tv. Ini album kedua setelah debutnya. Kalian tau nama albumnya apa?"

"Apa?" Tanya Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"JMP"

"JMP?" Tanya Taehyung merasa bingung dengan album yang hanya berjudul tiga huruf saja.

"Itu insial nama Jimin."

"Woaaahhh! Daebak!"

Taehyung terperangah, sungguh itu sangat romantis. Wanita mana yang tak akan kagum jika seseorang membuatkan album untuk wanitanya. Taehyung melirik Jimin yang terlihat fokus mendengarkan liriknya. Memang lirik dan melodinya menyedihkan. Isinya tentang permintaan maaf dan penyesalan Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Ini suara Jin sunbae bukan?" Tanya Jimin pada Hoseok.

"Ne! Aku dan Jin yang menyanyikannya. Album ini dibuat atas penyesalannya putus denganmu. Kau tau Yoongi belum juga punya pacar padahal dia diperebutkan banyak sekali wanita. Kau harusnya tau itu karena siapa,,,, Dia masih mencintaimu dan kau tau betapa anehnya dia ketika melihatmu lagi? Dia berubah jadi orang gila."

"Aku sedih mendengar lagu ini." Ucap Taehyung sambil melepas earphonenya.

"Jimin-ah! Jangan pernah meragukan cinta Yoongi padamu. Selain karir kau adalah yang paling penting untuknya."

Jimin tersenyum, merasa sedikit percaya diri dengan penjelasan Hoseok tentang Yoongi. Tentu Jimin percaya karena ia tau Hoseok dan Yoongi berteman baik. "Terimakasih oppa sudah bercerita padaku."

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau murung terus. Orang-orang berfikir kau baru dicampakan Jungkook gara-gara pacar barunya."

"Aku belum tau siapa pacar baru Jungkook." Sela Taehyung dengan wajah yang marah seolah dibuat-buat.

"Namanya Lisa, dia jurusan tari, aku rasa satu angkatan dengan kalian."

Jimin kembali teringat wajah gadis manis seperti boneka itu, dilihat dari sisi manapun wanita bernama Lisa itu jauh lebih cantik dan mempesona dibandingkan Jimin.

...

Setelah sibuk seharian mengisi formulir pendaftaran wisuda, Yoongi sampai di rumah dan langsung tidur sore. Ia tak ingin mengantuk nanti malam. ia terbangun ketika alarm berbunyi pada pukul enam, bak robot yang di aktifkan, Yoongi langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Hoseok yang sedang makan di dapur mendengar gemercik air dari arah kamar Yoongi.

"Dia mulai aneh lagi. Dia akan berkencan dengan Jimin. Itu wajar jika dia harus rapi, tetapi dia tak harus mandi pada jam ini juga."

Hoseok makan kacang sambil menunggu Min Yoongi keluar kamarnya. Ia penasaran bagaimana penampilan pria itu nanti, dan ketika ia melihat Yoongi, Hoseok tersenyum. Yoongi mengenakan Suit bermotif paisley berwarna hitam, itu mewah dan sangat pas dengannya.

"Waaah! Jika aku wanita aku akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu hyung."

"Jika kau wanita, kau tak mungkin jadi hommatteku!"

"Berkencan dengan Park Jimin? Kau tak akan pulang juga malam ini?"

"Apa kau gila? Aku hanya akan menyatakan cinta."

"Benarkah! Itu bagus! Kau tau Jimin sejak kemarin murung karena kau belum juga menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia bahkan sempat putus asa dan berniat mencari pria lain lagi."

"Apa? Sial! Kalau begitu aku pergi."

Hoseok terkikik setelah mendengar pintu depan tertutup. "Dia memang harus di bodohi agar bisa tegas. Min Yoongi! Kau benar-benar bodoh dalam urusan cinta."

...

"Arhhh! Aku harus pilih yang mana?"

Jimin geram dengan tiga pakaian yang terus bolak-balik ia coba. Taehyung yang duduk di pinggir ranjang Jimin hanya mendengus. Ia lelah sejak tadi Jimin terus mengacak-ngacak lemarinya.

"Pakai saja yang peach!"

"Tapi yang biru juga bagus."

"Kau meminta saranku. Kau juga memintaku membantumu. Tapi kau terus saja menyangkalku, sebenarnya kau ini butuh bantuan atau tidak?"

Taehyung sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan pergi dari kamar Jimin. Jimin memang sudah kelewatan karena terus menampik argumen Taehyung sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Jimin ingin yang terbaik sampai ia harus mengeluarkan semua pakaian terbaiknya tetapi naas Taehyung harus terseret dalam kelabilan Jimin dalam berpakaian. Pada akhirnya, Jimin memakai gaun peach pilihan Taehyung. Vintage memang selalu menjadi gaya khas park Jimin.

"Haruskah aku memakai yang ini?!"

Jimin mulai lelah. Tapi fikirannya melayang pada artikel yang mengatakan bahwa pria menyukai wanita dengan pakaian dan warna feminin, dan Peach adalah warna yang feminin juga. Jimin memutuskan menggerai rambutnya dan sentuhan akhirnya adalah sepatu dengan warna yang sama. Jimin memurat badanya kiri kanan untuk memeriksa dirinya benar-benar sempurna. Jimin membuang nafas pelan dan memegang dadanya. Jimin gugup sekarang. Jimin keluar kamarnya.

"Apa kataku! Itu yang paling bagus! Kau terlihat innocent dengan baju itu!"

"Terimakasih Kim Taehyung-ah! Kau yang terbaik. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!"

...

Ada cermin di dekat pintu masuk restoran. Jimin bercermin untuk memeriksa penampilannya kembali. Jimin dan Yoongi dulu memang sering pergi kencan ke Ansan Tower, tapi hanya di tamannya saja. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin dan Yoongi akan makan di menara Towernya. Jimin gugup sekarang, Tapi ia harus berani. Jimin masuk dan disambut seorang waitrees yang menanyakan apakah Jimin membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Jimin mengatakan reservasi atas nama Min Yoongi, dan waitress dengan ramah memberi Jimin jalan menuju meja Yoongi. begitu tiba, Jimin melepas coatnya dan saat itu ia bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Yoongi terpaku pada dressnya.

"Kau sangat cantik dengan pakaianmu!"

"Oppa juga kelihatan tampan."

"Kita sempurna!"

Yoongi memamerkan warna motif kaos Yoongi di dalam bazzernya. Itu warna yang sama dengan dress Jimin. Jimin tersipu dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Jantung Yoongi kembali berdetak kencang. Ia merasakan hidup, sama seperti ketika ia bermain musik. Dua hal itulah yang bisa membuat Yoongi merasa bahagia. Waitress memberikan buku menu pada Yoongi dan Jimin. lalu bersiap dengan note dan ballpoint di tangannya.

"Bukankah kau suka seafood?"

"Ne! Aku ingin sea bass. Baked, dengan chitrus spash atau lemon dan sejenisnya."

"Anda Tuan?"

"Beff steak. meddium."

"Kami memiliki dry wine tahun 1999 terbaik dari Inggris yang akan sangat cocok diminum dengan seafood buatan koki terbaik kami. Apakah anda menginginkannya?"

"Apa kau bisa minum alkohol sekarang?." tanya Yoongi pada Jimin, Ia hanya teringat ketika Jimin mengatakan ia tak meminum alkohol sebelum konser, dan Yoongi tak tau jadwal Jimin ke depan. Maka dari itu ia bertanya untuk memastikan apakah Jimin sudah bisa meminum alkohol atau belum.

"Aku mungkin hanya bisa meminumnya segelas."

Demi apapun Jimin tak bisa mabuk jika harus meminum lebih dari dua gelas wine. Jimin bukanlah tipe yang tahan dengan alkohol. Ia bahkan bisa mabuk hanya dengan meneguk segelas besar beer.

"Baiklah! Beri wine yang standar menu saja."

"Baik Tuan. Sea bass dengan cithrus splah dan dry wine, lalu beffsteak meddium dengan red wine. Apakah ada yang lain?."

Yoongi menatap Jimin untuk meminta konfirmasi, dan Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak! Itu saja!" Ucap Yoongi pada sang waitress.

"Baik! Mohon tunggu sebentar." Pramusaji mengambil buku menu di meja Yoongi dan Jimin lalu pergi.

"Oppa sering makan disini?"

"Hanya beberapa kali dengan orang tuaku. Ibuku suka seafood juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia sangat menyukai binatang mollusca. Setiap ke restoran seafood dia akan memesan jenis kerang-kerangan."

"lalu oppa?"

"Aku seperti ayahku! Pecinta daging berkaki empat."

Jimin tersenyum, memang Yoongi sangat suka daging. Tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa Yoongi selalu terlihat kurus meskipun memakan daging diluar porsi orang makan. Seperti terakhir kali mereka makan di kedai pinggir jalan. Yoongi memakan tiga porsi daging sampai habis. Begitu pesanan datang, Jimin dan Yoongi langsung melahap makanannya.

"Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?" Yoongi mencoba memulai percakapan lagi.

"Mereka baik."

"Apakah kedai Tteokbokkinya ok? Aku ingin makan disana lagi."

"Orang tuaku menjual kedainya."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Appaku ditipu dan beruntung kami memiliki tabungan untuk memulai bisnis baru. Itu tepat setelah kita putus."

Pisau Yoongi tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak untuk memotong daging, ia membeku, menatap dagingnya dengan dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Itu bukan salah oppa. Lagipula aku tak mungkin memaksakan oppa yang mungkin dulu sudah bosan padaku."

"Aku hanya butuh konsentrasi bermusik Jimin. Hanya itu." Yoongi tak pernah menganggap Park Jimin adalah hal yang membosankan.

"Benar! Dan aku selalu menjadi beban bagimu."

"Aku tak menganggapmu beban hanya saja,,, Aku dulu butuh waktu."

"Maaf!"

Jimin meminta maaf untuk mengakhiri percakapan, ia tak ingin makan malam mereka dihabiskan untuk membahas masa lalu mereka. Jimin tak ingin suasana rusak karena ikan yang kini di mulutnya menjadi tak seenak tadi. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tak berusaha mengejarmu. Aku menyakitimu, itulah yang selalu aku lakukan,,, Aku minta maaf."

"Aku baru mendengar album kedua oppa."

"Kau tau dari mana? Itu hanya demo yang dipasarkan pada management musik."

"Hoseok sunbae yang memberitahuku."

"Dia memang besar mulut."

"Tapi jika sunbae tak mengatakannya aku tak akan tau perasaan oppa padaku."

Yoongi menahan senyum. "Perasaanku padamu. Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

"Oppa sendiri tau."

' _Ini saatnya'_ Lampu hijau sudah menyala. "Lalu,,, Apakah kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

Jimin terdiam, dalam hati ia ingin berkata iya, tapi entah mengapa ia masih belum bisa. Ia shock dengan pernyataan Yoongi.

"Tidak bisakah,,, kau menerimaku kembali?"

"Aku ingin oppa berjanji."

"Apa?"

"Berjanji bahwa aku lebih penting daripada bermusik."

"Itu,,, "

"Lihat oppa bahkan berfikir dulu. Apa mencintaiku lebih sulit daripada piano oppa?"

"Bukan itu, Hanya saja, aku tak ingin membuat janji yang mungkin tak bisa aku tepati. Tapi Jika itu yang kau mau aku akan berusaha lebih mengutamakanmu daripada musik. Aku hanya bisa berjanji menjadi pasangan yang lebih baik untukmu."

"Sesibuk apapun Oppa nanti, Jangan pernah lupa untuk menghubungiku. Jika lebih dari enam hari oppa tak bicara apapun maka aku anggap oppa mengingkari janji oppa."

"Deal." Yoongi tersenyum. "Kita ini jadian atau melakukan kontrak?"

"Siapa bilang kita jadian?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat dulu bagaimana perhatian oppa padaku selama seminggu baru aku akan memberi jawaban."

"Apa itu masuk akal? Chim aku ini menyatakan cinta padamu bukan melamar pekerjaan."

"Katakan ya atau tidak."

"Apakah aku punya pilihan berkata tidak?!"

"Kau punya. Aku baru saja mengatakannya tadi."

"Dan jika aku bilang tidak, itu berarti penolakan darimu. Benarkan?"

Jimin tersenyum dan meneguk winenya.

"Park Jimin kau sungguh berubah menjadi sepintar ini. Baiklah! Aku tak punya pilihan selain berkata 'ya' untuk mendapatkanmu."

...

Taehyung tertawa terbahak setelah mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya.

"Aku tak habis fikir darimana ide itu berasal, tapi itu luar biasa. Min Yoongi memang harus dikerjai sesekali. Park Jimin kau hebat."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kesungguhannya dulu. Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar dia menginginkan aku kembali padanya."

"Tapi aku suka caramu. Oh,, Park Jimin kau pintar,,," Taehyung kembali tertawa ",,, Seandainya aku bisa melihat bagaimana wajah sunbae.

Kali ini Jimin yang tertawa. "Itu Saaangattt Lucu. Dia seperti habis menelan duri."

...

Sama halnya Taehyung tang terbahak mendengar cerita Jimin, Hoseok bahkan menahan tawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Hanya satu orang yang bisa berbuat seperti itu pada Min Yoongi, dia adalah Park Jimin. Hoseok tak pernah tau Jimin bisa menaklukan Yoongi hingga hommattenya itu bertekuk lutut.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya Hyung."

"Kau puas?!"

"Kaulah yang selalu menyakitinya. Kau yang mendorongnya menjauh, kau yang selalu tak mempedulikannya dan kau juga yang menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Jungkook, dan sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau memang harus belajar bagaima caranya memperhatikan wanita sama seperti musik."

Yoongi menghela nafas dan Hoseok kembali tertawa.

"Park Jimin menjadi pelatih beruang sekarang."

...

Seminggu ini Yoongi bukan hanya di sibukan dengan pendaftaran wisuda tetapi juga Park Jimin. Jika dulu dia istirahat setelah menyelesaikan semua tanggungannya sebagai mahasiswa, kali ini Yoongi mau menyempatkan diri makan di kantin bersama Jimin dan teman-temannya. Belum lagi Yoongi mengajak Jimin kencan seperti yang dilakukan pasangan pada umumnya. Dari bermain ke taman kota, menonton film romantis yang membuat Yoongi tidur, dan yang lebih melelahkan bagi Yoongi adalah Taman Bermain dan kebun binatang. Yoongi sudah dewasa dan betapa malunya ia ketika harus berkencan di kebun binatang. Jimin bahkan memaksa Yoongi mengenakan topi bergambar panda yang sangat kekanakan. Mereka juga berfoto bersama layaknya pasangan.

"O~. Kyeowo.,,, Aku akan upload yang ini."

Yoongi melihatnya, foto dia dengan topi pandanya. Itu imut, tapi itu menjijikan bagi Min Yoongi.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ups! Sudah terunggah."

"MICHOSO?!"

Plung

Jimin yang terkejut dengan bentakan Yoongi sampai reflek melepaskan ponsel di tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia dibentak oleh Yoongi, memang Yoongi dingin dan sarkasme tapi Yoongi tak pernah membentak. Ini adalah yang pertama. Jimin bengong beberapa detik hingga ia menyadari handphone masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Oppa ponselku!"

Yoongi yang sama-sama baru sadar dengan bentakannya tadi, ia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. Pertama Yoongi membentak Jimin dan kedua, ia telah membuat ponsel Jimin masuk ke kolam air mancur. Merasa bersalah Yoongi melepaskan sepatunya lalu masuk ke dalam kolam tanpa ragu. Yoongi berfikir kolam itu dangkal tapi ternyata air menutupi hingga lututnya, membuat celana jeansnya basah. Yoongi merasa kesal lagi dengan apa yang sekarang ia lakukan. Ia fikir kenapa ia harus repot masuk ke kolam padahal ia bisa menyuruh petugas. Karena sudah terlanjur, Yoongi melanjutkan pencariannya mencari ponsel Jimin dengan kakinya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kakinya menyentuh benda keras dan pipih. Yoongi memasukan tangannya mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata memang ponsel Jimin.

Jimin langsung merebut ponselnya dari tangan Yoongi dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yoongi keluar dari kolam. Yoongi memgang tangan Jimin dan keluar dari kolam lalu menggerutu kesal. "Sial! Kenapa ini harus terjadi."

"Maaf oppa!"

Melihat dirinya yang basah ia merasa risih dan ingin sekali mengganti celananya. Lalu selintas ide datang. _'Ini adalah kesempatanku pergi dari kebun binatang terkutuk ini.'_

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Entah itu ajakan atau perintah, Jimin hanya bisa mematuhinya. Ia telah membuat Yoongi marah karena foto dan membuat pria bungkuk di depannya basah. Jimin sekarang hanya bisa mengikuti pria itu lalu mengecek ponselnya yang masih menyala. Tentu saja, ponselnya memang tahan air. Mereka berjalan keluar kebun menuju pintu keluar untuk mencari taxi.

"Kita tak perlu menunggu sampai hari seratus kita jika kita dulu pernah pacaran." Ucap seseorang laki-laki disamping Jimin pada kekasihnya.

"Tetap saja oppa! Itukan dulu dan inikan beda lagi."

"Beda apanya. Kita dulu sudah pacaran lebih dari setahun, dan kita sudah dekat, jadi perpisahan itu tak bisa di hitung. Lagipula umurmu sudah legal sekarang."

"Oppa aku belum,,,"

"Arra! Tak usah saja. Kita menunggu seratus hari. Padahal kita sudah balikan, harusnya kita selangkah lebih maju dari hubungan kita sebelumnya."

Pria itu menggerutu. Tak perlu lebih di jelaskan lagi apa yang telah pasangan itu bicarakan. Yoongi dan Jimin mengerti, dan apa yang mereka bicarakan kurang lebih sedikit menyinggung Jimin. Hubungan satu langkah lebih maju setelah hubungan sebelumnya, ia merasa ada benarnya. Jimin sudah legal untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun secara hukum, dan ia juga ingin orang pertama baginya adalah Yoongi. Karena itu akan sangat bagus untuknya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari cinta pertamamu.

"Kau masih beruntung masih bisa langsung diterima, sedangkan aku harus melakukan beberapa hal bodoh untuk mendapatkan hatinya terlebih dahulu."

Yoongi menyela pembicaraan pasangan itu, membuat mereka diam dalam perdebatan kencan mereka. Jimin menyenggol lengan Yoongi untuk diam. Itu masalah mereka yang Jimin rasa tak layak untuk disinggung di depan orang yang mereka tak kenal.

"Lihat bagaimana dia berkorban untuk kekasihnya oppa. Harusnya kau contoh dia. Kau harus merebut hatiku dulu baru memikirkan hal kotor. Argh! Nona kau beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih tak semesum pacarku ini."

"Apa kau bilang? Mesum? Hey. Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita lebih maju, kenapa kau samakan kita dengan mereka? Secara teknis hubungan kita memang sudah legal untuk melakukannya."

Plak. Wanita itu menampar mulut pacarnya pelan. "Jaga ucapanmu! Ini di depan umum." wanita itu menoleh pada Jimin dan Yoongi lalu tersenyum. "Maafkan pacarku! Dia memang suka bicara seenaknya."

Pasangan itu pergi, Jimin masih bisa melihat mereka berdebat sampai sang pria mengangkat tangannya dengan senyuman lebar. Jimin yakin si pria bahagia karena si wanita mengiyakan ajakan pacarnya. Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi, ia berfikir apakah Yoongi berfikiran hal yang sama dengan pria itu.

"Apa?"

Tanya Yoongi dingin melihat Jimin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia artikan. Melihat taxi datang Yoongi memanggilnya. Ia membukakan pintu lalu mempersilahkan Jimin masuk duluan. Jarak dari kebun binatang menuju distrik dekat institut memang agak jauh sehingga mereka menghabisakan waktu di taxi cukup lama. Mereka hanya diam, tak ada yang mengawali pembicaraan. Sampai mobil mereka berhenti ditengah kemacetan. Disana ambulance, mobil pemadam dan mobil poslisi terlihat sibuk kesana-kemari.

"Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan besar di depan sana."

Yoongi membuang muka menatap trotoar dimana orang-orang terlihat berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan sesuatu di depan mobil-mobil depan taxinya. Yoongi menghela nafas, ia menahan kesal karena ia ingin sekali mengganti celananya saat itu juga. Saat mata Yoongi berkeliling ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang mereka temui tadi di kebun binatang. Mereka berdua terlihat bergandengan tangan memasuki sebuah motel. Membuat Yoongi kembali teringat kata-kata mereka mengenai hubungan satu langkah lebih maju. Yoongi menghela nafas, sungguh di dalam hati Yoongi ingin. Dia normal dan lelaki mana yang tak ingin melakukannya. Ia menampik pikirannya dan kembali menatap ke depan, tapi merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Yoongi menoleh dan matanya bertemu mata Jimin. Seketika suasana di sekitar mereka membeku. Kebekuan diatara Yoongi dan Jimin membuat sang supir merasakannya. Yoongi yakin Jimin melihatnya, adegan dimana pasangan tadi memasuki motel dan entah mengapa Yoongi melihat keinginan yang sama dimata Jimin. Jika Yoongi boleh percaya diri.

"Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"

Mata Jimin dan Yoongi terputus. Kini mereka sama-sama menatap kedepan ke arah sang supir. Yoongi tak menjawab karena ia sangat tau dirinya sedang di gantung wanita cantik di sampingnya.

"Ya!"

Kali ini Yoongi menatap Jimin lagi. Jimin berkata 'Ya' dan bukankah itu pengakuan?.

"Ya?" Tanya Yoongi menatap Jimin lekat. Ia mengkonfirmasi apa yang Jimin katakan dengan maksud jawaban dari ungkapan perasaannya seminggu lalu.

"Ya!" Jimin tersenyum sambil mengangguk penuh arti.

Yoongi percaya diri sekarang. Ia tersenyum menatap keluar jendela. Menahan diri agar tak berteriak ataupun jungkir balik karena merasa terlalu senang. Ia baru saja mendapat jawaban. Lelaki mana yang tak akan senang.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Tanya sang supir taxsi tak mengerti keadaan.

"Anio!" ucap Jimin singkat.

"Kalian sepertinya sudah lama berpacaran. Kalian tau, Hotel di lingkungan ini terkenal sebagai hotel paling baik untuk pasangan. Bahkan pasangan yang sedang dalam masalahpun bisa menjadi rujuk setelah keluar dari sana."

"Benarkah!"

"Omong kosong."

Jimin cemberut melihat Yoongi menggerutu lagi. "Kenapa? Kau fikir disana sejenis lembaga atau tempat psikologi yang menawarkan pasangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka? Itu adalah hotel dan hotel adalah tempat untuk menginap."

"Oppa benar-benar. Maksudnya,,,, Argh terserah." Jimin tak mungkin bilang making love di depan Yoongi, itu sama saja mengajaknya kesana dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Making love adalah cara terbaik dalam menyelesaikan masalah dalam setiap pasangan. Jika kalian memiliki waktu berdua yang intim, kalian akan lebih nyaman untuk terbuka satu sama lain, dan itu bisa mempererat hubungan kalian."

"Apa kau psikolog atau semacamnya?" Tanya Yoongi dingin. Membuat sang supir langsung diam.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau marah-marah?! Dia hanya menjelaskan dan dia benar."

"Apa kau mau masuk kesana denganku? Huh?" Jimin diam. "Kau fikir bagaimana otak pria berfikir jika membicarakan hal ini? Apa aku terlihat seperti penyabar?"

' _Oppa hanya menciumku sekali!'Batin Jimin berharap lebih lalu otak Jimin menampiknya._

' _Apa yang kau fikirkan bodoh? Oh tuhan! Ada apa denganku?'_

"Tidak. Tapi oppa punya kontrol diri yang lebih."

"Lalu biarkan aku berfikir tenang. Ok?!"

Akhirnya suasana taxi menjadi kembali dingin setelah perdebatan mereka. Yoongi menghela nafas, lagi. Meskipun baru saja Jimin membalas cintany tapi sekarang ia malah geram dengan hal sensitif tadi yang menyinggungnya. Jika saja Yoongi tak memiliki kontrol, ia bisa saja menurunkan Jimin disini dan membawanya ke Hotel dihari pertama mereka kembali. Tapi Yoongi bukan orang brengsek, ia ingin melakukannya jika Jimin sudah benar-benar siap.

"Aku akan menunggu jika kau benar-benar siap."

Jimin mengerti apa yang Yoongi maksud. Yoongi memang pria baik, Jimin tau itu. Meskipun dingin, keras kepala, dan menyebalkan, tetapi Jimin tau Yoongi adalah pria yang sangat peduli pada wanita. Yoongi tak pernah memaksanya. Yoongi adalah pria yang sopan. Jimin kini hanya tersenyum memandang wajah tampan pria itu. Sesekali Yoongi menghela nafas, Jimin semakin mengerti. Ketika Yoongi diam, dan menghela nafas seperti itu, Jimin yakin Yoongi sedang mengoontrol dirinya sendiri. Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi dan bersandar di pundaknya.

"Beri aku waktu seminggu lagi agar aku benar-benar siap."

' _ada apa dengan seminggu?'_ Fikir Yoongi. "Apa kau akan meminta waktu seminggu jika suatu saat nanti aku melamarmu?"

' _Melamar?'_ Jimin tak berfikir sampai sana dan Yoongi sepertinya menganggap hubungan ini sangat serius. Jimin senang hanya saja berkata pernikahan di awal hubungan kembalinya mereka sangatlah mengejutkan.

"Oppa tak perlu melamarku. Hanya pakaikan saja aku cin-cin lalu kita tentukan tanggalnya." Cara Min Yoongi. Langsung pada tujuan. Jimin yakin Yoongi akan lebih menyukainya dibandingkan cara romantis dengan ribuan bunga seperti yang kebanyakan gadis sukai.

"Joa!"

Sepertinya jalan terbaik agar hubungan mereka tak dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran adalah Jimin harus selalu mengerti sifat Yoongi yang sekarang seratus kali lebih dingin. Jimin tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Selama ia bahagia bersama Min Yoongi, Jimin akan selalu mencintai dan mengasihi pria itu. Karena bagi Jimin, Nama Yoongi sudah tertulis saat High School dulu dan Jimin sudah tau bahwa nama Yoongi tak pernah bisa ia hapus meskipun Jimin menemukan pria yang lebih baik dari Yoongi. Cinta memang buta, dan Jimin sekarang merasakan kebutaannya terhadap sikap dingin Yoongi.

.

.

_The End_

.

.

.

Kecewa endingnya? Mereka hidup bahagiakan?!

Rasanya aneh banget bikin ending kayak gini. Dari awal I Like It emang mainstream jadi endingnya cuman ini yang bisa aku dapat.


	10. Chapter 10 -Sequel-

Karena gx pada suka ending gantung. Nih deh tambaihin satu chapter lagi.

.

I Like It

.

103 Day

x-mas

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Statusnya sebagai intern sebuah studio musik ternama membuatnya sibuk. Karena mau tak mau, Yoongi harus menuruti segala perintah senior dan pulang setelah seniornya pulang. Sedangkan bekerja di sebuah studio musik cenderung memiliki waktu panjang sampai pukul 8 sampai 9 malam atau lebih. Memang gajinya lumayan tetapi itu cukup memakan tenaga dan fikirannya. Belum Yoongi mengecek ulang lagu ia juga harus merapikan studio, belum lagi senior yang meminta makan atau sekedar ingin meminum coffe. Yoongi bahkan tak membuka ponselnya sejak pagi dan tentu saja ia lupa hari apa ini. Membuat kekasihnya kesal sendiri di kamarnya.

"Menyebalkan! Baru 100 hari oppa sudah mulai lagi.,,," Jimin kembali teringat saat gadis-gadis mengerubunginya memberi bunga mawar maupun meminta foto dengan begitu dekat sewaktu mereka baru putus dulu. ",,,Apa disana ada karyawan wanita yang cantik?"

Jimin mulai curiga, dan itu wajar. Wanita manapun akan selalu curiga jika kekasihnya mulai berubah dan mengacuhkannnya. Jimin tau Yoongi sibuk bekerja dan ia ingin sekali percaya bahwa Yoongi fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Tetapi tidak, kecurigaannya lebih besar daripada kepercayaanya.

"Andwe! Kau tak boleh curiga seperti itu."

Yang Jimin butuhkan hanyalah berfikir positif dan percaya pada Yoongi. Jimin tak ingin berprasangka buruk lagi seperti dulu hingga membuat hubungan mereka menjadi buruk. Jimin tak ingin putus dengan Yoongi lagi. Sudah cukup dulu hubungan mereka hancur, dan jika sampai itu terjadi lagi maka Jimin tak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

...

Yoongi melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa rumahnya dengan penuh lelah. Yoongi yakin ayah ibunya sudah tidur, dan Yoongi mengambil ponselnya di tas. Seperti perjanjian ia harus menghubungi Jimin setidaknya seminggu sekali. Tapi Yoongi melakukannya hampir setiap hari di sela-sela kesibukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

"Oppa apa kau tau hari apa ini?"

' _Hari apa ini? Bukankah kamis?'_ "Tiga hari sebelum natal. weo?"

"Baguslah jika oppa tak ingat. Maka aku akan tidur sekarang."

Yoongi juga ingin tidur sekarang, tetapi ucapan kekasihnya membuatnya terpaksa harus terjaga. Terdengar ada nada marah disana dan Yoongi tak tau apa masalahnya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?"

"Ini hari ke seratus kita!"

' _oh Sh*t!'_ Yoongi langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk tegang di sofa. ",,,Jimin-ah! A-"

"Lupakan saja! Lagipula ini hanya hari ke seratus belum ke seribu. Itupun kalau oppa mau bersamaku sampai hari ke seribu ataupun selamanya." Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

"Jimin aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa."

Bip bip bip

"Dia memutus sambungan. Sh*t. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku baru saja melewatkan kiloan emas yang datang padaku." _'Firts Jimin'_ "Itu sangat penting dan aku,,, Oh tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Seminggu setelah jadian Yoongi melewatkan first Jimin karena ia ada panggilan wawancara di seoul dan sekarang kesempatan kedua ia melupakannya karena kesibukannya. Yoongi merasa bodoh dan berdosa sekarang. Yoongi mengingat tanggal dan tiga hari lagi adalah natal yang jatuh pada hari minggu. Dia libur dan dia bisa menebus kesalahannya pada hari itu. Yoongi mencoba menghubungi Jimin lagi tetapi di reject. Yoongi panik sekarang.

...

"MIN YOONGI PABOOOOO!"

Jimin teriak membuat Taehyung yang sedang makan memuntahkan makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya. Jimin menendang kursi di kamarnya. Sungguh ia kesal. Dua kali Jimin bersiap merelakan keperawanannya dan itu bukanlah hal mudah, tapi Yoongi menyia-nyiakannya, membuat semua pengorbanannya sia-sia. Jimin kini menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal untuk menangis. Yoongi tak tau betapa sulitnya menyiapkan mental untuk melakukannya, untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya dan ketika ia siap Yoongi melupakannya. Tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu. Jimin merasa di sia-siakan, Jimin meresa hal penting dalam hidupnya tak berharga bagi Yoongi.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa aku mencintai pria menyebalkan macam dia."

Layar ponselnya menyala bersama suara musik dan Jimin melihatnya, ketika nama Yoongi yang tertera, Jimin langsung mematikan ponselnya. Sungguh Jimin benci rasanya di abaikan.

...

Keesokan harinya Jimin sampai siang terus memandangi ponselnya, ia bahkan tak konsentrasi dengan apa yang dosen katakan. Berulang kali Jimin menyalakan ponsel lalu menguncinya kembali hanya untuk mengecek apakah Yoongi menghubunginya atau sekedar mengirimi pesan tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan tak pedulu aku marah padanya. Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Masalah apa lagi kalian? Ck! Kenapa kalian senang sekali ribut?"

"Salahkan dia yang menyebalkan. Dia tak ingat seratus hari kita dan dia tak menghubungiku lagi, atau setidaknya terus berusaha untuk meminta maaf padaku. Ish."

Ketika Jimin sedang dirundung amarah, hal buruk kembali muncul menghancurkan moodnya. Jeon Jungkook masuk ke dalam caffe dan duduk mesra dengan Lisa bersandar di pundak Jungkook.

"Menjijikan sekali! Dari sekian banyak caffe di jalan ini kenapa mereka harus makan disini?! Apa dia sedang memamerkan wanitanya itu?"

Taehyung menahan senyum melihat kecemburuan di mata Jimin. Bukan cemburu cinta, Taehyung yakin Jimin cemburu karena Jungkook sekarang memiliki hubungan yang lebih baik dengan pacaranya daripada hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

"Jika Jungkook tau hubunganmu dan sunbae seperti ini, dia pasti akan puas menertawakanmu karena telah mencampakannya."

Jimin membuang mukanya kesal "Tidak adakah hari yang lebih buruk dari ini?"

Diabaikan sang kekasih dan melihat mantan move-on adalah kombinasi yang sangat buruk. Jimin bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia sudah mencabik-cabik kuenya sampai tak berbentuk.

"Fine! Aku tak akan pernah membalas ataupun mengangkat telfon dari oppa lagi."

"Andwe! Hubunganmu dan dia sedang buruk. Jika kau malah membalas perbuatannya dengan hal yang membuatnya jengkel itu tak akan memperbaiki keadaan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Ini baru seratus hari tapi dia sudah mulai menyebalkan."

"Gunakan sihir rubahmu."

"Sihir rubah? Apa maksudmu aku siluman rubah?"

"Hey bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya mengatakan perumpamaan.,,, Maksudku, lelaki mana yang tak akan tunduk dibawah wanita yang cantik dan mempesona. Karena terlalu banyak berfikir kau jadi stress dan kulitmu jadi sedikit kusam."

"Aku?"

"Memang kau masih terlihat cantik tapi, aku yakin kau bisa lebih cantik lagi dari wanita manapun termasuk kekasih Jungkook. Dengan kecantikan luar biasa, kau bisa membuat Yoongi sunbae memikirkanmu terus di tempat kerja. Buat dia tak konsen dan akhirnya dia hanya akan memperhatikanmu lagi."

"Sunbae bukan tipe yang akan peduli dengan kecantikan dewi sekalipun ketika ia sedang kerja."

"Tidak ada salahnya di coba. Hilangkan Jimin cute dan bangkitkan Jimin sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Tak perlu berpakaian minim. Seksi bisa berarti pembawaan diri, make-up dan warna pakaianmu. Aku juga ingin melihat reaksi Hoseok oppa jika melihat penampilan baruku."

Jimin fikir Taehyung ada benarnya. Akan lebih bagus Jika Jimin berubah image menjadi wanita dewasa yang terlihat matang, itu lebih bisa mengalahkan saingan wanita yang bekerja di kantor Yoongi. Mendekati pria dewasa dengan gaya yang dewasa. Jimin tersenyum memikirkan pakaian barunya.

"Ayo kita belanja."

"Dan sedikit perawatan tubuh." Taehyung mendekat dan berbisik. "Waxing!"

Jimin tersenyum penuh maksud. "Akan aku buat Min Yoongi di bawah kakiku."

...

Dari draped skirt sampai pencil skirt, blouse lace sampai kemeja, semua pakaian serba hitam dan elegant. Jimin memang harus terlihat dewasa untuk Yoongi, untuk membangkitkan gairah Yoongi padanya. Jimin sangat ingin Yoongi memilihnya sesekali dari pada musik. Meskipun merasa konyol karena cemburu dengan pekerjaan Yoongi, tetapi itulah kenyataanya.

Puas dengan belanja, Jimin dan Taehyung masuk ke dalam salon dan spa untuk melakukan perawatan tubuh. Jika Jimin ingin kulitnya cerah bersinar, Taehyung justru ingin membuat kulitnya lebih eksotis dengan perawatan asia tenggara. Hasilnya, siapapun akan melihat mereka dengan terkagum-kagum. Tak ada yang lebih seksi lagi daripada kain berbahan sutera atau lace dengan warna gelap. Itu sangat matang, seksi dan anggun. Siapapun tak akan bisa menolak pesona mereka.

Jimin dan Taehyung tertawa membicarakan bagaimana mereka akan membuat kekasih mereka bertekuk lutut lalu saat mereka turun dari taxi Jimin terkejut melihat Yoongi duduk di tangga depan gedung flat Jimin. Yoongi berdiri saat melihat Jimin. Sedangkan Taehyung langsung mengambil belanjaan Jimin dan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam.

"Jimin-ah! Maafkan aku!"

Bukan sapaan atau basa-basi. Yoongi langsung mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke tempat Jimin. Yoongi meminta maaf, dengan buket bunga di tangannya. Jimin melipat tangannya di bawah dada karena kesal. Jimin bahkan tak melihat wajah Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan penuh sesal. Bunga yang kini Yoongi berikan, Jimin berfikir entah dari mana Yoongi mendapatkan ide tersebut karena Jimin tau Yoongi bukan tipe pria romantis.

"Jimin aku mohon!"

"Oppa fikir mudah bagiku mempersiapkan diri untuk itu? Aku ingin menyerahkannya pada cinta pertamaku tapi oppa sepertinya tak menganggapnya penting."

"Aku tau ini penting bagimu tetapi sungguh. Aku tau aku bersalah itulah kenapa aku kemari. Kau tak menganggkat telfonku kemarin."

"Oppa hanya menelfonku kemarin dan hari ini kau tak mencoba menelfon atau mengirimiku pesan untuk meminta maaf."

"Aku fikir kau butuh waktu kemarin."

"Bukan karena oppa tak peduli aku marah atau tidak?"

"Bagaimana aku tak peduli padamu?"

"Oppa hanya memikirkan pekerjaanmu! Kau sudah dua kali mengabaikannku? Apa oppa tau rasanya di abaikan seperti itu? Aku merasa oppa tak membutuhkanku."

Yoongi tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Yang ia tau hanyalah, ia telah melakukan banyak kesalahan pada gadis imut di depannya. Sampai Yoongi menyadari apa yang Jimin kenakan, kata imut tiba-tiba hilang dari fikirannya. Jimin mengenakan draped skirt dengan heels kulit dan kemeja panjang berbahan sutera yang terlihat lembut seperti kulit Jimin yang halus. Yoongi tersadar perubahan itu, Jimin seksi, dan itu memancing gairah dalam hidup Yoongi bangkit. Jimin melihat kemana mata Yoongi terpaku. Bibirnya, Jimin membuka bibirnya sedikit agar itu tampak lebih menggoda dan berhasil. Yoongi membuang muka sambil menelan salvianya. Bendera kemenangan Jimin berkibar lalu satu langkah lagi.

"Apa oppa benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Yoongi kini memandan Jimin yang menatap mata Yoongi begitu dalam. ia mencari kesungguhan di mata pria itu.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu! Kau tau itu bukan?"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah membuatku ragu! Aku terus berfikir kalau hanya aku yang mencintai oppa."

"Jimin-ah!" Yoongi menggenggam tangan lembut Jimin.

 _'Sekarang waktunya Jimin! Keluarkan ekormu!'_ Jimin yang menunduk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Oppa Aku mencintaimu! Tolong jangan pernah mengabaikanku."

Seperti ribuan panah menusuk jantung Yoongi. Yoongi tak bisa berfikir apapun lagi selain segera mencium gadis itu, dan tanpa ragu lagi Yoongi menciumnya. Mengecupnya lembut merasakan kelembaban bibir Jimin yang beraroma berat, seperti coffe yang membuat candu. Merasa ingin lebih, Yoongi menggerakan bibirnya untuk menyesap bibir Jimin. Ketika jimin membalasnya Yoongi merasakan tegang. Aroma parfum Park Jimin sunggung menggoda. Ia tak tau itu apa tapi, Yoongi yakin itu parfum baru karena ia tau Jimin biasanya memakai parfum yang beraroma buah yang segar. Enatah sejak kapan Yoongi melewatkan segala hal yang baru dari Park Jimin, Yoongi fikir ia baru saja menyia-nyiakan aroma bunga yang sepenuhnya mekar dengan indah. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi kumbang mengambil sari madu di dalamnya. Tanggan Yoongi berpindah menuju pinggang dan tengkuk Jimin untuk menariknya lebih intens bersentuhan.

' _Oppa sangat pintar mencium wanita!'_ Jimin ingin menikmatinya lebih lama tetapi, ia harus melanjutkan rencana untuk membuat Yoongi memikirkannya. Jimin membawa tangannya dari punggung Yoongi menuju dada pria itu, tepat di dadanya lalu mendorongnya menjauh secara perlahan.

"Natal nanti oppa harus menebus segalanya. Jika oppa tak memberiku kejutan yang baik oppa akan rasakan akibatnya."

"Aku mengerti."

Jimin mengambil bunga dari tangan Yoongi. "Sampai bertemu malam natal nanti."

Jimin masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Yoongi seteleh pria itu melambaikan tangan. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang mengingat sensasi saat menyentuh Jimin tadi. Bibirnya yang lembab, kulitnya yang halus, pakaiannya dan wangi tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Yoongi menatap ke dalam dimana Jimin masuk tadi sambil berusaha bangkit menuju kesadaran. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas untuk mengontrol dirinya kemudian ia pergi.

...

"Bagaimana? Berhasil?"

"m!" Jimin mengangguk. "Oppa belum pernah menciumku sepanas tadi. Oh Taehyung-ah~! Oppa sangat pintar berciuman. Aku hampir melayang tadi."

"Yack! Kaulah yang harusnya membuat dia melayang. Bukan sebaliknya."

"Aku yakin Oppa juga melayang tadi. Aku melihat dia menelan ludah saat melihat bibirku. Kau tau?! Saat aku memintanya untuk memberiku surprise di hari natal nanti, dia hanya bilang. 'Aku mengerti' sambil menundukan kepala. Dia sangat menggemaskan saat merasa bersalah."

"Bagus! Aku Yakin dia sedang kebingungan sekarang."

* * *

Natal

Sabtu, 25 Desember 2016.

"Eoma apa boleh aku meminjam mobilmu malam ini?"

"Kau akan kencan dengan Jimin?!"

Yoongi tersentak. "Darimana ibu tau?"

"Felling!" Mrs. Min membawa kuncinya lalu ia pamerkan pada Yoongi. "Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Bawa Jimin kerumah minggu ini."

"Ok!"

Mrs. Min langsung memberikan kunci itu lalu ia pergi segera. Tetapi sebelum melaju Yoongi menelfon seseorang.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?!"

"Ya Tuan! Semuanya sudah siap."

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tae! Aku tak mau!"

"Jika kau tak mau memakainya sendiri maka, aku yang akan memakaikannya padamu."

Taehyung menarik blazer Jimin dan membuka paksa pakaian Jimin.

"Taehyung hentikan!"

"Kau harus memakainya."

"Tidak mau!"

Taehyung berhasil melepas balzer Jimin lalu ia menarik blouse Jimin.

"Taehyung! Bajuku bisa robek. Hentikan!" Jimin terus berusaha berontak sampai ia menyerah. "Baiklah aku akan memakainya.,,, Argh ini memalukan sekali."

"Tidak ada yang memalukan ketika wanita memakai corset lingerie Park Jimin. Itu normal."

Sebuah corset lace berwarna hitam dengan stocking sepaha dengan hiasan lace yang semotif dengan corsetnya.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu berani untuk firstku? Tae bikini saja ya! Ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak Park Jimin."

"Tapi ini bukan malam pengantin atau semacamnya."

"Memakai lingerie itu biasa Jimin. kau saja yang ketinggalan zaman!"

Jimin mendorong Taehyung keluar kamarnya lalu memakainya. Ia bercermin di kaca dan memejamkan mata karena malu. "Oh Tuhan. Ini memalukan sekali. Aku tak bisa memakai ini di depan oppa."

Taehyung langsung membuka pintu hingga Jimin reflek mundur dan terjatuh ke kasur sambil menutup dadanya.

"Oh My God! Jimin Kau,,, Waw. Jika aku pria aku akan memakanmu saat ini juga."

"Taehyung aku malu memakai ini di depan Yoongi oppa!"

Blitz

Taehyung mengarahkan ponselnya pada Jimin untuk memfoto gadis itu. Sangat sexy, tangan menyilang di dada dengan corcet. Jimin terlihat inocent dan menggoda bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau memakainya malam ini atau aku akan mengirimkan ini pada Yoongi Sunbae?!"

"Kau gila Kim Taehyung! Hapus itu!"

"Sekarang pakai chic dressmu lalu pakai make-up gaya retro! Pakai riasan mata cokelat dan lipstik warna merah."

"Aku tau! Tapi hapus gambarku!"

"Aku akan menghapusnya setelah kau memberi tahuku malam pelepasan kevirginanmu."

Taehyung terus memperhatikan Jimin memakai make-up. Ia terus mengawasi untuk memastikan Jimin melakukan apa yang sudah ia sarankan. Ponsel Jimin menyala dan itu dari Yoongi. Jimin terdiam memandang takut. Taehyung mengangkatnya dan menyalakan Loadspeaker.

"Chim!"

"Ya oppa!"

"Apa kau sudah siap? Aku sudah ada di depan gedung."

Jimin melotot terkejut. "Iya oppa tunggu sebentar! Aku masih bersiap-siap. Beri aku 5 menit lagi."

Jimin segeram memakai lipstick lalu memasukan segala hal yang ia butuhkan ke dalam tasnya. Jimin memeriksanya lagi. Make-up, Ponsel, Carger, dompet, dan tissue. Jimin merasa ada yang kurang dan saat ia ingin menanyakannya pada Taehyung, gadis itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

...

Yoongi melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir lima menit dan Yoongi masih menunggu. Sampai pintu kaca mobilnya diketuk, Yoongi menoleh dan ternyata dia Taehyung. Yoongi membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Apa sunbae sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja!" _'Kenapa dia menanyakan itu?'_

Taehyung memberikan Yoongi sebuah kotak kertas berwarna orange. "Di dalam sana ada berbagai rasa dan ukuran. Jimin suka buah strawberry jadi aku sarankan kau memakai rasa strawberry."

Benar! Yoongi hampir melupakan hal yang paling penting di malam natalnya. Ia terlalu fokus memberi kejutan hingga lupa membeli pengaman.

"Sunbae ini adalah hal penting bagi Jimin maka, be gentle ok!?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia tak sangka Jimin memiliki teman yang sangat peduli pada kekasihnya itu. "Terimakasih! Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Masukan itu kedalam dompetmu. Semoga kencan kalian berhasil."

"Terimakasih!"

Taehyung pergi masuk ke dalam dan terkejut melihat Jimin yang muncul dari gerbang. Jimin mengerutkan kening bingung dengan senyuman Taehyung yang jelas terlihat seperti habis memakan darah. Jimin memandang mobil hitam di depan gedung. Ia yakin itu Yoongi.

"Kau sempurna! Kau akan membunuh Yoongi dengan penampilanmu ini. Cepat kesana!"

Taehyung mendorong Jimin benar-benar keluar gerbang. Taehyung segera masuk dan Jimin hanya berjalan menuju mobil Yoongi dengan perasaan bingung. Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil dan heran melihat Yoongi yang terlihat terkejut.

"Apa Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu?!" memori Jimin teringat fotonya di ponsel Taehyung tadi. _'Apa Taehyung memperlihatkannya pada Yoongi oppa?'_

"Tidak!"

"Jelas sekali itu bohong!"

"Itu rahasia Jimin."

"Apa dia memperlihatkanmu sesuatu?"

"Tepatnya dia memberiku sesuatu!"

Jimin bersandar pasrah pada sandaran mobil. Jimin fikir Yoongi sudah memiliki foto telanjangnya sekarang. Ia memandang Yoongi dengan puppy eyes.

"Oppa! Aku mohon hapus."

"Apa yang di hapus?"

"Yang Taehyung berikan!"

Yoongi terlihat berfikir dan disanalah Jimin ingin sekali percaya bahwa dugaannya salah tentang fotonya.

"Apa dia memberikan fotoku padamu?"

"Foto? Foto apa?"

Jimin tersenyum. Jelas sudah Yoongi tak tau tentang pakaian dalamnya. "Anio! Ayo kita jalan. Apa yang sudah oppa siapkan untukku?"

"Itu kejutan."

...

Taehyung menelfon kekasihnya sambil tiduran di kasur.

"Apa oppa jadi datang kesini? Aku sudah mempersiapkan kado natal untukmu!"

Jangan tanya itu kado apa. Kamar Taehyung sudah penuh dengan hiasan natal tetapi, bukan itu hadianya. Taehyung dengan pakaian santa yang super minim itulah hadiahnya. Rambut piarang lurus dengan corcet merah dihiasi bulu-bulu putih, dan lebih menantang lagi adalah stocking merah dengan stiletto merah. Kombinasi pakaian yang sangat memprovokasi nafsu liar seorang lelaki.

"Aku berangkat sayang!"

"Jangan lupa kado untukku dan aku ingin whipped cream."

"Whipped cream? Kau sedang membuat kue?"

"Ya! Aku mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk kau makan disini." _'akulah yang nanti akan kau makan oppa'_

Entah kerasukan Aphrodite atau Siluman rubah. Taehyung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wanita paling nakal sedunia. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Taehyung terlihat seperti bintang porno barat saat ini. Dia seperti bintang porno yang siap beradengan kasar bersama kekasihnya di kamera. Dia terlihat sangat panas.

"Aku menunggumu oppa! cepat!"

...

Jimin tersenyum. Sebenarnya bukan apa yang akan Yoongi berikan tetapi, ia ingin melihat kesungguhan pria itu. Jimin hanya mengikuti Yoongi hingga ia sampai di restoran ia sedikit merasa tersanjung dengan interior ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada satu meja dekat dinding kaca gedung yang menghadap ke laut. Lalu ketika Yoongi mempersilahkan Jimin duduk ia tersentak dengan wajah Yoongi yang terlihat begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku ingin menikmati sunset bersamamu."

Jimin tersipu. Menikmati matahari tebenam berdua bersama seseorang yang kau cintai. Itu sangat romantis, batin Jimin. Hidangan datang, sebuah roti dengan caviar dan cream. Jimin melirik Yoongi. terkesan dengan isi kantong pria itu yang tebal. Yoongi hanyalah karyawan yang masih dalam tahap trainning dan dua kali Yoongi mengajaknya makan di restoran mewah. Ia tau Yoongi kaya, hanya saja ia sekarang menjadi penasaran isi saldo milik Yoongi. Melihat angka tahun yang tertera dalam merk winenya, Jimin sedikit tercekat. Demi apapun Jimin tak pernah makan malam semewah ini, dan Jimin tak pernah bermipi bisa membeli apa yang sekarang ada di mejanya. Jimin menerawang warna dari anggur tersebur lalu mencium aromanya dan crap. Lidahnya merasakan sensasi wangi, manis dan lembut dari minuman berwarna putih itu.

' _Ini benar-benar anggur yang bagus.'_

"Kau menyukai seafood dan aku fikir kau juga suka dry wine. Karena itu yang terbaik untuk makan seafood bukan?"

"Ya! Ini anggur yang bagus. Apa oppa menyiapkan ini hanya untukku?"

"Tentu saja! Ini malam natal, aku fikir ini malam yang spesial untuk kita jadi aku ingin moment spesial untuk kita."

Sisi romantis seorang Min Yoongi. Jantung Jimin berdetak kencang dan ia yakin kupingnya sudah merah karena tersanjung dengan sisi romantis kekasihnya. Jimin dan Yoongi saling pandang dan Jimin menahan senyum karena ia bisa menangkap pandangan Yoongi ke bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya red wine akan sangat cocok dengamu!" _'Tidak! Red Wine akan sangat cocok dengan warna bibirmu!'_

"Benarkah? Dari mana oppa bisa berfikiran jika red wine lebih cocok denganku?."

"Kau dan red wine sama-sama terlihat menggodaku."

Blush! Sungguh itu rayuan yang murahan tetapi ketika yang mengatakannya itu adalah suara pekat Yoongi, semuanya terdengar benar-benar seksi.

 _'bibirmu dan warna wine sama-sama ingin aku resap rasanya'_ dan Yoongi yakin rasanya akan sama-sama memabukan. Yoongi bukan orang yang cabul tetapi salahkan penampilan Jimin yang sangat menggoda hari ini. Semua yang Jimin pakai adalah sihir untuk membangunkan gairah seorang lelaki. Yoongi menghela nafas dan Jimin tau Yoongi sedang mencoba mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

 _'Apa dia bereaksi seperi itu karena aku?'_

Jimin tersenyum puas, karena merasa penampilannya sangat baik hingga membuat Yoongi harus terlihat menahan dirinya. Jimin memandang langit sore yang kini berwarna orange yang terlihat hangat dibanding cuaca dingin diluar sana.

"Indah!"

Baru saja Jimin mengucapkan indah, lantunan lembut piano Just the way you are dari Bruno Mars terdengar. Membangkitkan suasana romantis yang sangat kuat. Jimin kini hanya bisa menatap mata Yoongi. Ia sangat terkesan dengan apa yang telah Yoongi persiapkan untuknya. Menikmati sunset dengan instrumen piano yang lembut, tak ada yang lebih romantis dari ini. Yoongi tersenyum dan meletakan tangannya terbuka mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk menggenggamnya. Jimin dengan senang hati menerima lalu memegang tangan pria tampan itu.

"Ini sangat romantis! Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu Park Jimin."

Sungguh Jimin ingin menagis karena terharu. Ia hanyut dalam suasana romantis piano dan kilau emas mentari. Sekarang Yoongi mengatakan cinta.

"Aku juga mencintai oppa! Sangat!"

Semuanya tulus dari hatinya. Jimin benar-benar mencintai Yoongi, dan Yoongi bisa merasakan getaran yang timbul dari sentuhan tangan dan tatapan mata gadis itu. Begitupun dengan Yoongi, dalam fikirannya hanya Jimin. Gadis yang selalu mampu membuat hatinya sesak karena terlalu mencintainya terlalu bayak, dan hanya Jimin yang bisa membuatnya berfikir bahwa ada hal lain yang lebih indah dari musik. Itu adalah Park Jimin. Gadis yang memancarkan cinta dimatanya.

Ketika sinar orange berubah menjadi gelap, hidangan makan malam disajikan di meja. Sang pramusaji menyalakan lilin yang terpajang di meja dan sekeliling mereka. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum karena ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kemudian kejutan lain muncul ketika hidangan dessert datang dibawa dengan sebuah troley. Yoongi mengambil buket besar mawar di troley lalu memberikannya pada Jimin. ketika pramusaji meletakan kue dengan lilin angka 103 di meja, Pramusaji itu pergi. Yoongi kini bersimpu tepat disamping kiri Jimin yang sedang duduk.

"Selamat hari natal!. Aku harap ini semua bisa membayar hari keseratus kita dan bisa menebus semua kesalahanku padamu."

Jimin menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengambil mawar itu. Salahkan pemain piano dan segala kejutan yang menghanyutkannya dalam suasana yang sangat romantis. Jimin bahkan tak bisa menahan air matanya yang jatuh dari mata kananya.

"Oppa baru saja membunuhku!" Jimin memeluk bunganya dengan hati-hati. "Wanita mana yang tak bisa memaafkanmu jika diperlakukan seperti ini?!"

Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi tersenyum sekarang dan entah mengapa Yoongi menjadi terlihat sangat tampan. Yoongi berdiri dan menghapus garis tetes air mata di pipi kanan Jimin lalu mengecup bibir gadis itu. Sangat gentle hingga Jimin hanya mampu menutup mata, membuat air mata yang masih menggenang di mata kiri Jimin terjatuh. Jimin kembali merasakan getaran itu, perasaan dimana hatinya berteriak bahwa ia siap memberikan seluruh hatinya hanya untuk Yoongi, dan Hanya Yoongi bisa memiliki hatinya. Semua itu kini tertulis dalam catatan takdir, bahwa Park Jimin adalah milik Min Yoongi.

...

Ciuman itu berlanjut di kamar hotel yang tak kalah romantis. Dinding dan gorden yang menutupi jendela memberikan tekanan yang lebih intens bagi mereka. Jari Yoongi perlahan menurunkan sleting di punggung Jimin kemudian tangannya menyentuh kulit punggung Jimin yang halus, menciptakan getaran seperti listrik yang membuat tubuhnya mejadi tegang. Ketika bibirnya tak lagi merasakan kelembaban bibir Yoongi Jimin membuka mata dan langsung menemukan mata indah Yoongi yang menatapnya, sangat lembut hingga ia tak sadar bahwa gaunnya sudah jatuh ke lantai. Jimin membawa tangannya ke dada Yoongi, merasakan detak jantung pria itu yang terasa cepat. Jimin membuka setiap kancing kemeja Yoongi. Yoongi tak pernah membayangkan ada wanita seksi dengan tubuh hampir telanjang membuka setiap kancing kemejanya. Merasa gemas Yoongi menarik dagu Jimin agar ia bisa kembali melumat bibir manis gadis itu.

"mmhh!"

Jimin melengguh dengan sentuhan tangan Yoongi yang sudah turun dibawah pinggangnya. Jimin mundur begitu ia merasa Yoongi mendorongnya ditengah ciuman mereka. Jimin jatuh terduduk di tempat tidur lalu dengan cepat Yoongi membuka sabuk dan melepas celananya. Membuat Jimin berpaling karena merasa malu.

"Naiklah ke atas."

Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dan mundur ke kepala ranjang, menunggu Yoongi ikut naik ke ranjang. Ia bisa melihat bentuk kejantanan Yoongi yang tegang, itu tercetak jelas dari celana dalam Yoongi. Sesuatu yang akan memasukinya nanti, Jimin tak bisa berfikir lagi setelah melihat itu. Ia merasa gugup saat ini. Yoongi tersenyum menatap kegugupan Jimin. Itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Membuatnya ingin kembali mencium bibir gadis itu. Memberikan ciuman panas yang turun perlahan ke leher lalu menyesap kulit Jimin yang terlihat menggiurkan. Tangan Yoongi tak diam, ia melepaskan pengait bra Jimin dan membukanya. Puting Jimin yang sudak tegak menggoda Yoongi untuk mencicipinya.

"Ahn! Oppa~!"

Jimin meremas sprei begitu merasakan lidah Yoongi menyentuh putingnya, mengulum kemudian menggigitnya. Membuat gairah dalam dirinya bangkit, dan sepertinya Yoongi tak berhenti menyerang Jimin dengan sentuhannya. Tangan Yoongi sudah mengusap area sensitif dibawah tubuh Jimin dengan lembut. Jimin menggelinjang, mengangkat dadanya karena merasa sesuatu memasukinya. Itu Jari Yoongi.

"Oppa~!"

Jimin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang sedang bermain disana. Ia terkejut karena lagi-lagi ia tak ingat kapan Yoongi melepas pakaiannya. Jimin hanya bisa menahan desahan merasakan sensasi yang Yoongi buat. Ternyata disentuh Yoongi jauh lebih baik daripada menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Jangan fikir Jimin belum pernah menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Jimin pernah, hanya pernah. Tak bisa di bilang sering. Jimin memang menyukainya tetapi rasanya disentuh Yoongi lebih intens. Ia sangat malu tetapi tubuhnya merespon Yoongi tanpa izin dari otaknya. Jimin bernafas lega ketika Yoongi berhenti, ia menghela nafas panjang begitu mendapatkan kesadarannya dari sensasi barusan. Yoongi kembali mencium Jimin, memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil sambil melepas pakaian dalam Yoongi.

"Kau siap?!"

Jimin mengangguk dan Yoongi berbaring menahan tubuhnya diatas Jimin.

"Katakan padaku Jika sakit."

"Ne!"

Jimin langsung memekik sakit saat Yoongi suda mulai masuk. Jimin tau akan sakit tetapi, ia tak tau Jika sakitnya berbeda dari yang ia fikirkan. Itu bebeda dari rasa sakit kulitnya disobek seperti perih pegal dan lemas tetapi ada rasa ngilu yang lebih dominan disana. Yoongi kembali mendesak masuk setelah beberapa saat berhenti.

"Argh!" Kali ini Jimin tak bisa menahan sakitnya.

"Rileks chim!"

Bagaimana Jimin bisa rileks jika rasanya sakit. Jimin ingin sekali berhenti tetapi ia harus melakukannya untuk Yoongi. Ia tak boleh berhenti. Jimin terus meutup matanya rapat-rapat, menahan sakit saat Yoongi terus berusaha masuk. Seolah tak pernah berakhir Jimin menatap kebawah dan ia melihat sedikit lagi bagian yang belum masuk. Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal lagi.

"Oppa berhenti sebentar."

Jimin mengambil nafas. Mencoba mengontrol pernafasannya akibat rasa sakit. Yoongi harus melakukannya dengan gentle. Ia berhenti seperti apa yang Jimin perintahkan. Yoongi mengusap keringat di kening Jimin.

"Apa sangat sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Hanya beri aku waktu sebentar."

Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin, lalu turun ke hidung, kemudian bibir Jimin. hanya kecupan kasih sayang karena ia merasa khawatir dengan rasa sakit yang Jimin terima.

"Bergeraklah!"

Ketika kata itu terdengr Yoongi mencoba masuk semua dan berhasil. Yoongi bergerak perlahan untuk menariknya lagi, sedikit sebelum ia menghentakan penisnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Shh ahmmm oppa~"

Yoongi sudah bermain dengan tempo yang lambat. Bergerak dengan hati-hati berharap Jimin tak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Appo?"

Jimin mengeleng. "Gwenchana!"

Dia sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Yoongi, hanya itu yang ada dalam fikiran Jimin. Ia memang bohong karena rasanya memang sakit tapi tak sesakit tadi, dan Jimin bisa menahannya. Jimin hanya ingin Yoongi segera mencapai puncak agar semuanya bisa berakhir dengan cepat. Tetapi seiring hentakan demi hentakan yang Yoongi lakukan, Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya melayang. Jimin yakin itu yang dinamakan organisme puncak. Tubuh Jimin tegang seiring naiknya tempo yang Yoongi berikan. Jimin memegang pundak Yoongi, ia berharap lebih, dan ingin memeluk pria itu.

"Ahm,,, Ah~"

Suara itu murni desahan kenikmatan bukan lagi desahan sakit seperti tadi. Mendengar Jimin sudah bisa menerimanya Yoongi menikan tempo gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat lagi, ia bergerak memenuhi keinginan sesuatu yang ingin keluar di dalam sana. Semuanya menjadi sangat nikmat, dan satu hentakan lagi Yoongi mencapai puncaknya. Menumpahkan cairan semen di dalam kondom yang masih menutupi kejantanannya di dalam Jimin. Selesai mengeluarkan cairannya, Perlahan Yoongi mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina Jimin. Bersamaan dengan itu darah keluar dari lubang Jimin, mengalir menodai sprei putih di atas ranjang. Merasa ada suatu cairan yang mengalir keluar dari bawah sana Jimin memegangnya dan melihat darah di jarinya. Jimin terkejut dan menelan ludah panik.

"Darah!"

Jimin menjauh dari noda yang sudah mengotori sprey. Melihat reaksi Jimin Yoongi mendekat dan mencium kening Jimin.

"Itu normal chim. Setiap wanita akan mengeluarkan darah jika itu pertamanya."

Jimin tau, hanya saja ketika melihatnya langsung, Jimin merasa terkejut dan ia sedikit jijik. "Tidak bisakah kita mengganti spreinya?!"

"Tidak perlu. Kemarilah!" Yoongi menarik Jimin lebih mendekat ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah."

Jimin hanya bisa mematuhi perkataan Yoongi dan tidur dalam pelukan Yoongi, Merasakan tubuh basah Yoongi yang hangat. Jimin memang membutuhkan pelukan setelah apa yang terjadi barusan. Jimin masih shock dengan darahnya, dan ia ingin memeluk pria yang telah ia percaya untuk memilikinya. Entah kenapa Jimin ingin menangis mengingatnya. Jimin merasakan cinta dalam dirinya semakin dalam, ia merasa jatuh kepada Yoongi, dan air matapun jatuh. Merasa sesuatu yang basah menyentuh dadanya Yoongi bangkit, ia melihat Jimin yang meneteskan air mata. Kali ini Yoongi yang panik. Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin lalu menghapis air mata gadis itu.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar? Maafkan aku."

Jimin menggeleng. "Anio! Oppa melakukannya dengan lembut. Hanya saja,,," Jimin menghapus sir matanya dan memeluk Yoongi. Apa itu tangisan bahagia? Jimin tak tau. Jimin hanya merasakan cintanya untuk Yoongi semakin dalam setelah apa yang sudah ia berikan pada pria itu. ia merasa Pria itu menjadi satu-satunya harapan Jimin untuk hidup bersama. ",,,Aku mencintai oppa."

"Berhentilah menangis hm! Aku juga mencintaimu chim. Sangat!"

Yoongi mencium Jimin dengan lumatan kecil sebelum ia membawa gadis itu berbaring dan membawanya ke dalam mimipi yang indah. Yoongi juga merasakannya. Bagaimana hatinya merasa sesak karena terlalu mencintai gadis manis dalam pelukannya. Jimin telah memberikan hal paling penting dalam hidup Jimin padanya. Jimin bukan hanya memberikan tubuh tapi juga hatinya pada Yoongi, dan Yoongi merasa tersanjung dengan itu. Mengingat yang terjadi malam ini, Yoongi berjanji dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia hanya akan memberikan hatinya dimiliki gadis itu. Secara naluriah, Yoongi juga berfikir bahwa ia akan memperlakukan Jimin lebih baik lagi, menjaganya, melindunginya dan selalu memberikan gadis itu waktunya lebih banyak. Karena begitulah seharusnya yang ia lakukan jika ia mencintai Park Jimin.

.

.

.

Masih kurang puas? Atau sudah cukup baikkah?

Buat balasan review kemarin. Yoo bukan Psyco yang akan gorok atau teror kalian dengan darah karena kritik atau saran yang reader kasih. ha ha ha

Thanks buat kritik dan saran kemarin. Aku suka kalian bisa terbuka, mengatakan kekurangan dari tulisanku.


End file.
